Teen Wolf 3A
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: The gang is at it again only this time: random killings, a whole pack of Alpha, Lydia getting a new power. what's going to happen to Beacon Hills? can the heroes protect their home from the invading forces
1. Tattoo

_Chapter 1: Tattoo_

Summer break was almost over, Alice and Stiles help Scott throughout the summer, after he and Allison broke up, three months since Issac took off and went to find Erica and Boyd. And since the break away almost over, Scott and Alice went out with Stiles and the twins went to a tattoo shop.

They both gave the artist the pictures of what they wanted, "Good thing you two drew me pictures." he tells them. Scott was in a chair, his sleeve rolled up. As Alice was lying down on a leather operating bed, her shirt rolled up, exposing her back the man and is co-worker walk up to each one of the twins, "Hey Scott, Alice, you sure you don't want one like this?" Stiles asks them, showing the a drawing similar Kanima, they look at him, not impressed. "Too soon?" Alice rolls her eyes

"You two sure about this, I mean these things are pretty pediment man." Stiles states, tossing the tattoo book away. "We're not changing our minds, Stiles." Alice tells him. "Okay why two bands and why Derek's tattoo?" he asks them. "I just like it." they both answer at the same time. "Okay, but does it have some sort of meaning? You know." Stiles asks them. "Getting a tattoo means something." Scott tells him. "He's right, Tattooing goes back thousands of years." the artist working with Scott states, "The Tahitian word Tatua means to leave a mark, like a rite of passage." the other said working with Alice. They look at Stiles with a smug look on their faces.

"See, they get it." Alice states. "They're covered in Tattoos, guys. Literally." Stiles states. "Okay you ready?" the man asks Alice. She laid down, her arms tuck in close to her chest, "You don't have problem with needles do you?" he asks her, "Nope, I'm good." she tells him and he started, Alice stiffens under the needle as it touches her back. (no, it not a tamp tattoo or on the upper back. It's half a inch or three down the middle back.) then there was a thud in the back. "Did Stiles just pass out?" she asks them. "Yeah, I believe so." Scott tells her. She sighs and continue to lay still.

 _~8~8~8~_

Then the three entered the car, "How do they feel?" Stiles asks them, placing an ice pack on his head. "Kinda burns." they answers, "Yes, you just had your skin stab with a hundred, thousand times, with a needle." Stiles tells them. "Yeah, but I don't think it's suppose to hurt like this." Alice looks over her shoulder at her back.

Stiles sets the ice pack down, and the twin jolt in pain, "No, definitely not suppose to hurt like this." Scott groans as Alice moans in pain, griping the two front seats. "I got to take this thing off." Scott groans, "No, no, no, no. stop, aw Scott please." Stiles looks away. Scott look of his ice pack and saw the tattoo fade away and his arm was good as new. Alice turns around and took off her ice pack as well. Scott lifts up her dark blue tank-top, exposing her lower and middle back and saw her tattoo, similar to Derek's fade away.

He sigh and lets her tank-top drop, "They healed." Scott states. "Ah... thank god, I'd hated them." Stiles mumbles and the twins look at him, Stiles looks at them seeing that they were not happy at all. "Sorry." he tell them, started his jeep and they took off down the high way. Then Alice's phone right, "What's that?" Scott asks her, Alice pulls out her phone and looks at it.

"It's a text from Rosalie; she said that they just got back from Paris and are arriving in Beacon Hills as we speak." she tells her, then Alice texts back. "Just got my first tattoo, but then suddenly healed BTW. How was Paris?" she text back and send it. "We didn't text each other this summer, I don't think she's coming back." Scott tells Stiles, Alice looks out the window and saw Allison and Lydia, she then texts Allison, to see how she was doing.

Text Mode Activated:

 _ **Alice:**_ _Hey how have you been?_

 _ **Allison:**_ _I'm okay, you?_

 _ **Alice:**_ _I'm great, tried to get a tattoo, but_

 _my healing progress screw that. =(_

 _ **Allison:**_ _Sorry about that, how's Scott doing?_

 _Everything alright?_

 _ **Alice:**_ _Yeah, he's still waiting for you_

 _Stiles is still waiting for Lydia, you_

 _know the usual. 7U7_

 _ **Allison:**_ _Haha, any news of Matthew and Rosalie?_

 _ **Alice:**_ _Yeah they just text me, they just got back from_

 _Paris and should be in Beacon Hills any moment._

 _ **Allison:**_ _Good, it was nice hearing from you._

 _ **Alice:**_ _You too, Allison. You too._

 _Text Mode Ended._

Alice looks away from her phone and saw Scott panicking; Allison spotted. Alice just watch with amusement. Lydia drove off, even with the light still red. "No, they probably didn't see us." Stiles states, Alice shook her head at him, then the light turned green and Stiles drove right behind them. "What are you doing?" Scott asks him, "Driving." stiles tells him. "We're right behind them." Scott states, "Okay do you see any turns?" Stiles asks him. "I don't want them to feel like we're following them." Scott points out, "Well what do you want me to do?" Stiles asks him remaining perfectly calm, "I don't know, anything." Scott tells him. Then Stiles slams on the brakes and the come to a stop, not long after, Lydia stops her car as well. The three look at each other, confused on why they stop. Then out of nowhere, Lydia and Allison scream as something slams into the front of the car. They three dot out of the jeep and ran up to Lydia and Allison, who quickly got out of the car.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks Allison, standing by her as Stiles did the same for Lydia. Alice walks up to the deer that ram itself into the car, "It came out of nowhere." Lydia states, "Are you hurt?" Stiles asks her. "It ran right into us." she states. "Are you okay?" Scott asks Allison, "Yeah, I'm okay." she tells him. Alice snaps a picture of the dead animal and sent it to Derek, Rosalie, and Matthew. "Well I'm not okay. I'm totally freaking out. How the hell does it run into us?" Lydia snaps.

Alice place her phone away and slowly place her hand on the dead deer. "I saw it's eyes, it was like it was... crazy." Lydia states. Scott stood next to his sister, "Alice?" he asks her. "Actually, Lydia, it was... terrified." Alice states then looks down the road; mist looms like a sealed gate and the full moon sat high in the sky, something must have been horrifying to terrorized the deer to run to it's death.

But that's the question, what terrified the deer and why?

 _~8~8~8~_

Later at the hospital Issac was rolled into the front, "Hey wait a minute, I know this one." Melissa tells them, "What happened Issac?" she asks him. "The girl, she worse okay?" he tells her, "Are you not healing?" he asks him, "I will, will you just please..." Issac asks her. "Can you take him?" she ask a fellow doctor. Then ran to the woman, "Hey, hey, hey." Melissa took her hand, "Find them. I have to find them." she mumbles. "What are you saying?" Melissa asks her. "I have to... I have to tell them." she states. "Who?" she asks.

"The Alphas. Find the Alphas" the woman answers. "What to you want with Derek and Peter Hale?" Melissa asks her, "No." she mumbles, the Melissa stop walking along side her, "Not Hale... McCall. Scott and Alice McCall." she mumbles aloud.

 _~8~8~8~_

Later in the morning, Scott was doing chin ups, while reading a book as Alice was in her room, doing one hand push up and reading a novel. Then she heard her computer go off, she then stood up and saw it was congratulating her on the first day of school. She sighs and touch her back. "here we go again." she mumbles and went to get dress for school.

Alice wore tight dark blue jean, a grey tank-top and a short dark brown leather jacket. Then she pulls on black boots, stored her in the sheath inside and walks into her bathroom; she pulls back her hair into a half low ponytail. Yellow high lights in her bands and she started to brush her teeth, washes her face and started to put on a little amount of make-up on her face. She smiles to herself in the mirror, walks out of her bathroom, grabs her school bag and headed out, but not without her car keys.

 _~8~8~8~_

Scott pulls up at the school on his dirt bike and Alice pulls up in her new car; a silver fisker karma. Alice steps out of her car, bag swung over shoulder and she waves at her brother, Scott waves back at her, and she spotted two fancy motorcycles.

She tilts her head at that, but shook her head, locking her placing her keys in her pocket and walks into the school, meeting up with Rosalie, Matthew, Stiles and Scott.

 _~8~8~8~_

"You two want to ask Derek for help? Why, why?" Stiles asks them, "Because he has the Triskele tattoo on his back, the one like Alice wants. So there has to something to do without healing, right." Scott points out. "Yeah, but still does he have his hands full?" Stiles asks them. Pointing to the two 'Missing' pictures of Erica and Boyd. "Look, here's the applications for the career adviser, I need to them sold to." the principle tells the vice-principle, the five peek into the office.

"And whatever happen to the library while I was gone. I want it cleared out. And what the hell is this?" he states, holding up a broad sword. The five exchange looks. "Go, go, go." Stiles tells them and they quickly walk pass the office. "So, Rosie, Matt. How was Paris?" Alice asks them, "Oh it was fun, no joke." Rosalie loops her arm around Matthew's arm. "It's no lie that it's the city of romance." Matthew then perks Rosalie on the cheek. "Oh, I got you something." Rosalie digs through her hand bag and pulls out a white shiny bracelet with the letters, R and A, that dangled from it. "Oh my god thank you, Rosie." Alice states and she let Matthew place it on her wrist. "Hey, I see you're still wearing this." Matthew flicks at the heart shape sapphire gem. "Of course I'm wearing it, my boyfriend gave to me after all." Alice tells him, "Didn't Derek, tell you that's a family heirloom?" Stiles asks her, she looks at him.

"More the reason why I can't loose this necklace." she states, Rosalie giggles and they all walk into literature class, Alice sat behind Scott, Rosalie sat in front of Matthew, who was right next to Alice. Then Lydia sat next to Stiles, leaving Allison to seat in front of Scott. Then everyone's phones went off, Alice opens her and read the text.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil water way, leading to the utter most ends of the earth. Flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness. This is the last line to the first book, we're going to read." the teacher tells them, Alice place her phone away and sighs, "It is also the last text you'll receive in this class. Phones off everyone." she tells them, walking behind her front desk.

 _~8~8~8~_

Everyone in the classroom were writing down in their notebook, Allison passes a note to Scott, who quickly takes it. 'Can we talk?' it said. Scott went to write something down, but then the principle walks into the class and whispers something into the teacher's ear. He nods at him and he took off. "Mr. and Ms. McCall." she calls out. Alice and Scott shot their heads up, the teacher motions them to the front of the class, they then pack their stuff up and walk outside the class.

"I'm sure it's an emergency that your mother need you two to leave school, but I'm going to give a warning, the nicest possible way. I am well aware of your attendance recorded, Mr. McCall. I don't want you to slip back into old habits and you Ms. McCall I don't want you to start forming habits." she tells them. They nod at her. "We won't, it's going to be different this year." Scott tells her, "Resolutions are good if you stick with them, Scott." she tells him. "I will, I promise I won't be an ephemeral." Scott tells her and walks off. Alice looks at her brother, she giggles a bit and catches up with him. "Ephemeral?" Alice asks him. "Yep." he answers, Alice just laughs a they walk out of the school.

Alice walks up to her car and Scott walks up to his dirt bike, "Let's move out." Alice states, she opens her door, tosses her bag into the passenger side and took off, Scott follows after her.

 _~8~8~8~_

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Scott asks Melissa as both her children walk side by side with her. "Honestly I was hoping I didn't have to." she tells them, Alice step next to her brother. "What do you mean?" Alice asks her. "I mean everything that you two have been doing, the extra reading, summer school, saving up for the bike and selling the SUV, which scares me half to death, honey, sweetheart. I didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm." she tells them Scott steps in front of her as Alice place her hand on Melissa's shoulder.

"Mum, it's not going to stop, We're going to be better this year. Better students, better son and daughter, better friends, better everything, we promise." Scott tells her, Alice nods in agreement. "Okay, he's in room 15 if he isn't already in surgery." she tells them. "Thank you." Scott kisses her cheek, then took off. "Thanks mum." Alice kisses her other and catches up with her brother. Melissa sighs and walks off, unknown to them, the woman that help Issac walks along the way, trying her best to go unseen.

They walk into the elevator, waiting for it to close, just when it was about it, a walking stick was push into the doors making them open. The twins look out and saw a blind man walk into the small room. "Will you hit the button for the second floor please?" he asks them. Alice presses the button and the doors close, Alice leans against the walk, twitching her heel repeatedly. "Do you always do that?" the blind man asks her. She looks at him and stops. "Sorry." she apologizes, "It's quiet alright, I was just curious." he tells her, "It's a habit of mine, no special reason to it." she tells him, with a smiles. "Indeed." he states, then the doors open, Scott steps out, Alice went to follow him, but the blind man grips her wrist. "You wouldn't mind helping me out, would you?" he asks her, Scott stops and looks at them, "Umm, sure." she tells him and he place his hand on her shoulder, leading him out of the elevator.

"Thank you, you are a kind child, heart full of gold." the blind man tells her, she nods that him. "Well, good day sir, hope you find what you're... well you know." Alice states, trying not to offend him. He smiles and walks off, then the two, follow after Issac's scent. They walk down the hallway, turning from corner to corner and then they saw a man wearing romeos and a doctor's outfit, walks into the elevator. Alice then turns and looks at him, Scott did the same. Issac was out cold in the wheel chair and the man turns and looks at them, then he presses the button to level 3, with his claw.

Alice and Scott flick out their claws, fangs showing and they growled at him, the man flick out his other claws. Alice and Scott took off at their high speed as the elevator closes. They both jump in, Alice flips to regain her balance as Scott slips against the floor. The door closes after they land inside. Scott and Alice were both shifted, eyes glowed yellow as the man was shifted as well, but his eyes glowed red.

They growled at him as he roared, then grabs Scott and slams him up against the wall, Issac rolls to the side a bit, Alice grips the man's arm and bite down hard, breaking the skin and drawing blood. He roars, throwing her off him and she back into the wall, slamming against it. She let out a yelp, then the man grabs at Scott again, throwing him at the other wall and Scott lands on the ground. He looks up at the man and growls then the man grabs Scott and throws him up against the ceiling, Scott lands on the floor again. Alice slashes at the man's side.

He roars again, looks at her and grips her throat. Scott stood up and the man grips his throat as well lifting them off of the ground. Alice grips at his wrist clawing at it. As Scott grips the other one. "Do you realize what you two are dealing with?" he asks them, Alice gags a little, but keep her glare.

"I'm an Alpha." he growls. The doors then opens and the man was stab in the back with claws. Alice and Scott drops to the floor, Alice coughs a little when air rushes back into her lungs. They both lean against the walls as Derek stood next to him. "So am I." he states and throws the man out of the elevator, the door then closes. Derek then looks down at them. "Aren't you two suppose to be in school?" he asks them, Alice huffs, blowing out a strain of hair as Scott relaxes against the wall.

 _~8~8~8~_

They then arrive at the Hale estate, "We got a serious problem at school, in Ms. Blake's class..." Stiles informs Scott over the phone, "Can you tell me later?" Scott asks him. "Nope, pretty sure this is qualifies." Stile tells him. "Alright, then meet us at Derek's. Bring Matthew and Rosalie too." Scott tells him.

"Derek's house, what? What the hell are you two doing at..." Stiles went to argue, "Just meet us here, okay?" Scott asks him and hung up his phone. Derek sets Issac down on the table. Alice went up to Issac with worry in her eyes, Derek kneels down. "Is he going to be okay?" Alice asks him, Derek looks up at her, knowing that she was worry about her friend, he nods and moves a few of the wood out of the way. "You aren't still living here, are you?" Scott asks. "No. the county took it over, there's something here that I need, to help here a wound from an Alpha." Derek tells him. "But it did healed." Scott states, "Not on the inside." Derek picks up a few flowers. "Hey are you going to tell me who that was back there, that Alpha?" Scott asks him, Derek looks up at him, Alice stood neck to her brother.

"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you want to help and you two did. Now go home. Go back to being teenagers." Derek tells them, walking over to Issac. The two went to leave, but then remember their healed Tattoos. Scott looks over at Alice and she nods.

"Hey Derek... if you want to pay back that favor now... there is something you can do for us." Scott tells him, Derek just looks at the twins, wondering what they had in mind.

 _~8~8~8~_

"Is it me or is Beacon hills turning into more like beacon for the totally bazaar and supernatural?" Lydia asks Allison as she looks at herself in the mirror. Allison went to turn around as Lydia closes her locker. "Where's Scott and Alice McCall?" the woman that rescued Issac was standing in front of them. "You're Allison right?" she asks again. "Yeah how do you know me?" Allison asks her, "Where's Scott and Alice?" she asks again.

"They had to leave class early." Allison tells her, "Are they coming back?" she asks, gripping Allison's arm. "Hey easy on the fatality.." Lydia's arm was grab as well. She grips them tightly, bruising their skin. She then looks pass them, seeing the identical twins looking at her. She then lets go of their arms and look off running. "Huh, she bruise me." Lydia states. "Huh, me too." Alice states, looking at her room.

"Come on, lets get you girls out of here. School can wait another day." Chris tells the girls. Lydia walks to the doors leading outside, "Sweetheart?" Chris walks up to Allison. "Hey, you don't have to worry about this anymore, remember our agreement? We stay in Beacon Hills, only if we stay out of this." Chris tells her. Then leads her out of the school, along with Lydia.

 _~8~8~8~_

Later that night, after taking care of Issac and Stiles, Rosalie, and Matthew arrives that the house. Scott had his jacket removed as Alice had both her jacket and tank-top removed, wearing a red lace bra. The twins sat in the chairs, Alice sat backwards in her. Derek's eyes glowed red, looking that their tattoo.

"Yeah I see them. Two bands and the Triskele spiral. Right?" he asks them "What does it mean?" Derek asks Scott about his tattoo. "I don't know. It's just something I trace with my fingers." Scott then traces the bands in the dust covered wall. "Why is this so important to you?" Derek asks him, Scott looks over at his sister. She smiles at him. "Do you know what the word tattoo mean?" Scott ask him, Alice turns around in her chair, sitting chis cross. "To mark something." Stiles tells him, Derek glares up at him.

"No that's Tahitian, in Samoan, it means open wounded." Alice states, drawing their attention. "I knew, Alice and I wanted to get a tattoo when we turned 18. we always wanted one. But we both decided to get them now, as a reward." Scott tells him, "For what?" Derek asks him. "For not calling or texting Allison all summer." Scott answer. "And for not blaming myself, for what happened with the whole Jackson, Matt and Gerard problem." Alice states, looking at her hands. "Even I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to. I was trying to give her the space she wanted." Scott then sighs. "Four mouths later, it still hurts. It feels like a, uh-" Scott pauses.

"Like an open wound." Matthew states. "Yeah." Scott mumbles and looks over at Alice, "When the whole Kanima problem was over, I thought about the people that weren't so lucky to make it out, I wanted to hate myself for what happen. But I knew I couldn't, because no matter how much I will hate myself. I can't change the facts that I'm alive and they're dead." Alice then ran her hand through her hair, "Four mouths pass and here I am still thinking about it, knowing it still hurts." she tells them.

"So why my pack mark and not another tattoo?" Derek asks her. She looks at him, "I don't know, when I was going to get myself a tattoo, it was the first thing that pop inside my head, I guess I wanted to be apart of your pack, even though, I'm an Omega." she tells him. Derek nods at her, then pulls out a blow torch. "The pain is going to be greater then you felt." Derek warns them. "Oh – great." Stiles mumbles, "Do it." Scott tells him, Alice watches as Derek starts the torch.

"Oh wow, that's a – that's a lot for me. So I'm going to take that as my cue. I'm gonna wait outside." Stiles tells him. "Nope. You're gonna help hold him down." Derek tells him. Then pushes Stiles back, he then walks up behind Scott and held onto his shoulders. Derek grips his wrist and push the torch to the two bands. Scott groans in pain, his fangs were bared and eyes glowed yellow, he roars out as the smell of burning flesh fill the room.

Then after a half an hour Scott passes out, then Derek looks at Alice. She turns around in her chair, pulling her hair over her shoulder. Matthew and Rosalie hold her arms tightly as Stiles held her shoulders, "Remember Stiles you have to really hold her down, females can really pack a punch." Derek warns him, Stiles looks at Alice with horror, she shrugs. Then felt the burning hot fire scorching her skin. Alice struggles against them as she shifts into her wolf.

"Hold her down!" Derek tells them. Now finally shifts. Alice lets out a roar, as the smell of burning flesh became stronger. Then darkness took her.

 _~8~8~8~_

Then an hour later the two jump awake, covering in their sweat, Scott looks at his arm, seeing his had the two bands, he then looks at Alice's back and saw she had the Triskele spiral tattoo. Then they look at the four, Stiles was surprise it work. They both smiled, "It work." Scott tells them.

Then Scott was given a new shirt as Alice pulls her tank-top back on along with her dark brown jacket. "Well looks pediment to me." Stiles looks at Scott, Tattoo, "Yeah, we need something pediment in our lives, with everything always changing. Everything so Ephemeral." Scott tells him. Studying for the PAST?" Stiles asks him, "Yep." Scott answers. "Nice." Stiles mumbles and Scott went to open the door. Then realizes something was different. "You painted the door." Scott calls out, Alice looks at Rosalie, Matthew and Derek. "Why did you paint the door?" Scott asks him. "Go home Scott." Derek tells him. "And why only one side?" Scott asks again.

Then he flicks out his claws, Alice buries her face into her hands and sighs. Then he started to scratch at the paint, "Scott." Derek walks over to him. Scott then finally uncovers the symbol that was painted into the wood. "The birds at school and the deer last night. Just like the night when Alice and I got bit by the Alpha."

Scott points out, then looks out Derek, Alice pulls her face out of her hands and looks at her brother. "How many are there?" Scott asks him. "A pack of them." Derek answers, "An Alpha pack." Alice answers. "All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asks them. "I hear there's some kind of a leader, he's called Deucalion." Matthew tells them.

"We all know they have Boyd and Erica. Alice, Matthew, Rosalie, Issac, Peter and I have been looking for them for the past four mouths." Derek tells the two boys. "Say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asks him, "With all the help I can get." Derek tells him, Scott and Stiles eyes each other. "Where is she?" Issac calls out. The six look over at Issac who was now awake. "Where's the girl?" Issac asks them, they all exchange looks. "Issac what girl?" Alice asks of him.


	2. Chaos Rising

_Chapter 2: Chaos Rising_

Scott, Alice, and Stiles were walking along the sidewalk at night, "What?" Stiles asks him, "What do you mean what?" Scott asks. "I mean what and you know what." Stiles states. "What what?" Scott asks."That look you were giving." Stiles tells him, Alice looks in between them. "I wasn't giving a look." Scott mumbles, "There was a distinct look, Scott." Stiles states. "What look?" Alice asks him. "The look says that last thing he wants to do is go to a party." Stiles inform them. "And you're doing it too." Stiles shot at Alice, she rolls her eyes.

"No it's not that, Stiles. It's just weird going to another high school's party, or any party in general." Alice tells him. "Oh my god, one drink. You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, she promise to introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight, no Allison, no Derek, no Lydia. Tonight we're moving on." Stiles tells them. Alice shook her head at him, "You're right." Scott agrees with him, "That right, I'm right." Stiles pumps up his blood. "Moving on." Scott repeats, "Onward and upward." Stiles tells him, "Let's do this." Scott states, "That's what I'm talking about." then the two doubled high-five each other, "You two do know, I'm still dating Derek right?" she asks them. "Yeah well you need to get out and have some fun and no taking jogs in the morning, or visiting Derek doesn't count." Stiles calls back to her. "Spoilsport." Alice mumbles and walks into the house.

 _~8~8~8~_

"Stiles." Heather calls out and walks over to him, "Hey there the birthday girl -" Stiles was cut of as she press her lips against him, Alice and Scott watch, jaws drop. She then pulls away, "So glad you made it." she tells him, "Me too." Stiles agree. "Come down stairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine." she tells him. "Yes." he answers and she pulled him along. Alice shook her head with a giggle and Scott walks up to her friend.

"Hey." he smiles. She eyes him down and walks off. Alice covers her mouth to keep herself from bursting in laughter. Then her phone rings, she pulls it out and answers it, "Hello?" she asks. "Hey Lily, it's me Derek." he said, making her smiling even more. She looks around and pulls outside in front of the double door, "Hey how are you?" she states, "I'm doing good, how about you?" he asks.

She sighs, "Just at a party, that Stiles drag me to, that I'm about ready to ditch, not my thing and to top it off, I look horrible." she tells him. "I don't know, you look sexy." Derek tells her, she stood still, with that smirk on her face. "Are you stalking me Derek Hale?" she asks him, "Tell you what you, if you can find me, I'll tell you." he challenges her, but within a few moment there was knocking on his window, he looks over and saw Alice, lean over, at his level, phone to her ear and she waves at him with a smile.

He smiles at her and rolls down his window then hung up his phone as she did the same, "Not bad." he states. She smiles at him, then leans in press her lips against his, Derek smiles against her lips and kisses her back. The kiss became more and more passionate, then he pulls back and smiles at her. "Wanna be my daring rescuer?" Alice asks him, "Always, hop in." he tells her. Alice walks around the side of the car hops in and Derek drove away.

 _~8~8~8~_

Later that morning, Issac was pacing back and forth by the big glass window, Alice sat on the table and Derek sat in the chair, her feet sat on his lap and uses her ankle as the book rest, they all waited in the Loft. "You know I'm not starting to like this idea, sounds kinda dangerous. You know what, I definitely don't like this idea and I don't like him." Issac tells Derek. "You'll be fine." he assure Issac. "Does it have to be him?" Issac asks him walking over to the table. "He knows how to to it, I don't, it be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." Derek tells him.

"You know Scott and Alice doesn't trust him right?" Issac tells him, Alice looks over her shoulder at him. "And personally, I trust them." he states, "Do you trust me?" Derek asks him. "Yeah." Issac tells him. "I still don't like him." Issac mumbles. "Nobody likes him." Derek states. Then the door of the loft slides open, the three look over and saw a very unlike face, they really hated.

"Boys... and lady. F.Y.I, yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired." he walks up to them. "But the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying, whatever it is you're feeling, straight to my face." Peter tells them, Derek closes his book. "We don't like you." Alice spoke up, pulling her feet away and pulls off the table. "Now shut up and help." She growls at him. He smirks, "Fair enough." he tells her, flicking out his claws.

Issac sat in a chair, Derek and Alice sat on the couch. Peter walks over behind him, "Try to relax, I'll get more out of you if you're calm." Peter tells him, standing right behind him, "How do you know how to do this again?" Issac asks him, "It's an ancient ritual preformed my Alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice." Peter ran his claw lightly along the back of Issac's neck. "One slip and you can paralysis someone, or kill them." Derek shot a concerned look to Alice, who stiffens in her spot. "Wait. You – you had a lot of practice, right?" Issac asks him as he was slightly freaking out.

"Well I never paralysis someone." Peter tells him, getting ready, "Wait does that mean you -" Issac was cut off as Peter dug his claws into Issac's neck and grips onto Issac. Alice's hand flew instantly up and grips Derek's shirt, griping it tightly, he places his hand on her knee, understanding her concern. Issac started to struggle against Peter's grip, both of their eyes glowing. Making Alice and Derek stand up. "Wait, I see them." Peter tells them.

Then after a while, Peter pulls away from Issac. Alice ran over and kneels down in front of him, a concern look on her face as Issac slowly reach up and touch the claw marks Peter left behind, a blank expression covers his face. "What did you see?" Derek asks Peter. He stood next to the the broken down wall. "Uh, it was confusing. Um, im-images. Vague shapes." Peter tells him, gripping his trembling fist. "Issac found them." Peter informs them, Alice looks over at him, "Boyd and Erica?" she ask, her voice filling with hope. "I barely saw them, I mean, glimpses." Peter tries to find the right words.

"But you did see them." Derek said, as Alice stood up and walks in front of Issac. "And worse." he mumbles, Derek stiffens. "Deucalion." Alice states and Issac slowly wraps his arms around Alice waist for comfort Derek took a seat, "He was talking to them something about, time running out." Peter states. "What does it mean?" he mumbles as Alice pets his head.

"He's going to kill them." Derek states. "I don't think so, Derek. If he wanted them dead, he would of done so already." Alice tells him. Peter nods at her. "She's right. He did make them a promise that by the that full moon they'd both be dead." Peter states. "The next full moon." Derek question him and the couple went on alert. "Tomorrow night." Alice states. Both the Hales look at her. Knowing that something serious was going down.

 _~8~8~8~_

Derek, Alice, Scott, Stiles, Matthew, Rosalie, Lydia, and Allison stood in a classroom. Allison and Lydia stood side by side, bruise arms press together. "I don't see anything." Derek tells him, "Look again." Scott urges him. "How is a bruise, going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asks them. "It's the same on both side. Exactly the same." Scott tells him. "It's nothing." Derek mumbles, Alice rolls her eyes.

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's and subset of Apophenia." Lydia tells them, Alice ran her hand through her hair and sighs. "They're trying to help." Scott tells him, "These two." Derek states. Then he points at Lydia, "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you." Lydia smiles and nods. Rosalie drops her head on Matthew's shoulder and he pats the side of her head. Then Derek looks over at Allison. "And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." Derek states, "Okay, alright, now, come one. No one died. Alright. Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles tells them, trying to keep a fight from happening.

"My mother died." Allison tells him. "Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Derek tells her. "That girl was looking for Alice and Scott. I'm here to help them. Not you." she shot back at Derek. "You wanna help? Find something real." he shot back at her and walks to the door, Alice walks after him, the Scott follows after her. "Give her a change. Okay, they're no our side now." Scott asks of Derek. "Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." Derek shot at Scott, Alice press her hand to his chest, restraining him, he looks at her, nods and he left the teens in the classroom.

 _~8~8~8~_

Alice then walks into Coach's class early, Matthew and Rosalie sat on either said of her. "Any idea what the logo mean?" Rosalie whispers to Alice. "I have no clue." Alice said as she shifted in her seat. "You alright?" Matthew asks her. "I don't know. I just feel... skidish." Alice tells them, "You think something bad is going to happen?" Matthew asks her. "I always think something bad is going to happen." Alice tells them and the class started to fill up.

Stiles sat in front her as Scott sat next to him. Then Coach slams his book against his desk, making everyone look at him. "The stock market is base on to principles. What are they?" Coach asks the class, Scott raises his hand. "Yes, McCall you can go to the bathroom, anybody else?" Coach states. "No Coach. I know the answer." Scott tells him, Coach laughs. Alice raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh, you're serious." he states after he was done laughing. "Yes. Risk and reward." Scott tells him.

"Wow! Who are you and what have you done with McCall?" Coach walks over to him, a big grin on his face. Scott smiles at him. Alice smiles at her brother, knowing that he was doing better. "Don't answer that, I like you better. I like you better." he whispers to him, then walks back a bit, "Does anyone have a quarter?" he asks. Stiles reaches into his pocket to pull on out, but suddenly the unexpected happen; A XXL condom falls out and it lands on the ground everyone in the class room watch as it lands on the ground, Alice covers her mouth as she tries not to laugh about it. "Um, Stilinski, I think you drop this." Coach picks up, "And congratulation." he then took the quarter and gave the condom to him, Alice leans forward in her seat, "One word, Alice. That's all it takes." Stiles warns her.

Alice then leans back and hold back her laughter, as Rosalie and Matthew try their beat not to laugh. "Risk and Reward. Put the quarter in the mug." Coach tells, setting the mug on the ground, "Now watch Coach he tell them, blew on the quarter a little and bounces it against the ground, the quarter then lands in the cup. Everyone claps for their Coach, he receives the coin out if the cup. "Danny. Risk, reward." Coach tosses the coin to Danny."What's the reward?" Danny asks him. "You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow." Coach tell him. "Uh, Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it." Danny informs his coach. "You know I excepted more from you today, Danny. At this point, really." Coach took the coin back. Alice rolls her eyes. "McCall, risk, reward. The risk; if you don't put that quarter in the mug you have to take the pop -" Coach stops himself, shooting a look at Danny.

"The quiz, and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward, no work at all. Or choose not to play." Coach challenges him, "But isn't this just chance?" Scott asks him. "No, you know your abilities. Your coordination, your focus, your pass experience. All factors effecting the outcome. So what's it going to be McCall; more work? No work or choose not to play?" Coach asks, Alice eyes her brother, then Scott set the coin down, "No play, okay whose next?" Coach asks his class. Stiles drums his books. "There you go!" Stiles stood up and Coach handed him the quarter. "There's a gambling man, come on. Step up, step up, alright, Stilinski." Coach said, Stiles readied himself, then the door opens and Mr. Stilinski and another officer walks into the room. "Stiles." he dad calls out, "Yeah, Coach. I got it." Stiles states. "Stiles." his father said again, drawing his attention.

 _~8~8~8~_

Then class was over, Scott, Stiles, Alice, Matthew, and Rosalie were walking through the hallway, "So you think they kidnap Heather to turn her?" Scott asks him. "Derek said it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles points out, "But what would a pack of Alphas what with a Beta?" Alice asks.

"Alice, I don't know, I don't care. This girl... our moms were best friends before mine died, we used to take bubbles baths together when we were three. I have to find her." Stiles tells them, "Then we need Issac to remember." Rosalie states, "How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. Do you know any other werewolves with a trick?" Stiles asks her. Alice, Scott, Rosalie and Matthew stop. "Not a werewolf, but someone who know a lot about them." she states.

~8~8~8~

Later at the Clinic, Derek, Scott and Alice dumps of ice into a big metal bath tub that was filled with water. Rosalie and Matthew stood next to Deaton and Issac. "Obviously it's not going to be particularly... comfortable." Rosalie tells him. "But we need to slow down your heart rate down enough where you slip into a trance-like state." Deaton tells him as they walk up to the tub. "Like being hypnotized." Issac states. "Exactly, you'll be half transformed. It will let us access your subconscious mind." he tells him.

Issac kneels down by the tub. "How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asks him, "Very slow." Deaton tells him, "And how slow is very slow?" Derek states him. "Nearly dead?" Rosalie throws out, Scott, Derek, and Alice look at her in shock. Issac place his hand on the surface of the ice the pulls it back quickly. "It's safe through, right." Issac asks them. "Do you want us to answer honestly?" Rosalie asks him. "No, No, not really." Issac tells him, then the sound of rubber snapping reaches their ears; they all look over and saw Stiles pulling on a long rubber glove. He notices them looking at him. "What?" he asks, Derek gave the 'Are you serious' look as Alice raise an eyebrow at him.

Stiles then pulls it off, walks over to the tub and Issac stood up, "If it feels to risky, you don't have to do this." Derek tells him. Scott nods, Alice looks at Issac, he shot her a quick look and pulls off his shirt. Then steps into the tub. He gasp at how cold it was, taking deep breathes. Scott and Derek hold his shoulders and force him under the water.

Seconds later, Issac breaks the surface, eyes glowing, fangs bared and he roared, Derek and Scott try to force him under. "Get him back under." Deaton tells them. The push as Issac struggles, "Hold him." Deaton tells them, "We're trying." Derek tells him, Alice walks to the front of the tub grips Issac's shoulders and focus Issac back under, using her werewolf strength. He struggles against her, but soon gave way.

Issac cease in his struggles, Alice hands soften, Derek and Scott pulls away from him and he floats to the surface. Alice pulls her hands away, but Issac grips her wrist in a tight grip, she looks at him then back at Deaton, "Now remember, only I talk to him, took many voices will confuse him and draw him out, Alice whatever you did, don't stop." he tells them, Alice nods and place her other hand back on his shoulder.

"Issac can you hear me?" Deaton calls out to him. "...Yes. I can hear you." he answers, "This is doctor Deaton, I like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" he asks Issac, he nods. "Yes." Alice looks at her boss and back at him, "I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." Deaton starts, thunder sounds in the distance. "I want you to remember it for me in vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there." Deaton went on. "No, I don't want to do that." Issac panics, making the lights flicker. His grips tighten on Alice wrist, making her flinch. "I don't want to do that, "Relax, just memories, can't be hurt by memories." Deaton tries to calm him down.

"It's alright. Relax, just relax." Deaton said in a clam tone then shortly after, Issac calms down, loosening his grip on Alice wrist. "Good. Now lets go back to that night, to the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see." Deaton questions him, "Is there some kind of building? House?" the doctor asks him, "No, it's not a house, it's stone, it's like marble." Issac tells them, "That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors." Deaton asks him.

"It's dusty and so empty." Issac describes. "Like an abandon building?" Deaton asks him, Issac said nothing as the lights flicker, Alice hisses as Issac tightens his grip on her wrist again "Someone sees..." Issac mumbles. "They see me, they see me!" Issac panic again. "They're just memories, you can't be hurt by memories, just relax." Deaton tells him. Issac did so, loosening his grip again. Alice relaxes as well, "Good. Now tell me, what do you see. Tell us everything." Deaton states. Then Issac opens his eyes.

"I hear them, they're talking about the full moon. They're talking about being out of control when the moon raises." Issac tells him. "Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asks him as everyone looms over him. "I think so, I can't... I can't see her." The lights flicker as Issac spoke. "I- I can't... I can't see either of them." Alice looks over at Matthew and Rosalie. "Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asks him. "They're worried. Worried what they'll do during the full moon. They're... worried that they'll going to hurt each other." thunder flashes again.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they'll tear each other apart." Derek mumbles, "Issac we need to find them, right now. Can you see them?" Deaton calls out. "No." Issac answers him. "Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Deaton asks him, Issac jolts forward, Sitting up, Alice leans forwards a bit, her hand in a lock grip. "They're here, they're here." Issac leans back, the lights flicker faster, then he started to panic. Alice lets out a whimper as she felt her bones slowly braking.

"They see me, they found me!" Issac shouts. "This isn't working, Issac where are you?" Derek asks him, as Alice tries to break free of Issac grips. "I can't see, it's too dark!" Issac shout, "You're going to confuse him." Deaton warns him, "Where are you?" Derek ignores him. "Tell me where you are!" Derek yells at him, "His heart rate- he could go into shock." Deaton tells him. "Derek! Let him go!" Scott yells. Alice jerks on the grips. "Issac where are you?! What did you see?!" Derek shouts. "It's a vault! It's a bank vault!" Issac yells.

Then suddenly sat up, now fully awake. And lets go of Alice's wrist. She pulls her wrist close, rubbing it, Matthew ran over to her, gently held her wrist and cast a healing spell on it. "I saw it! I saw the name!" Issac states, then steps out of the tub, Scott and Derek help him and Deaton wraps two towels around him. "Its uh... Beacon Hill First National Bank. It's an abandon bank and they're keeping them lock inside the vault." Issac states. Everyone exchange looks at each other. "What?" Issac asks them, "You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Rosalie asks him, "No." he mumbles. "You said when the captured you, they drag you into a room and that there was a body in it." Rosalie tells him. "What body?" he asks her, Rosalie looks over at Stiles and he sigh. Then said, "Erica. You said it was Erica."

~8~8~8~

"She's not dead!" Derek pace then cross his arms, "Derek, he said there was a dead body, it's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles tells her, "Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asks him. "Someone else obviously." Stiles tells him. "And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle, the one that save you." Matthew throws out then looks to Issac. "No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Issac tells him. "Maybe that's how Erica died, they pit them against each other during the full moon and see which on survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome" Stiles states, "No, it's got to be something more, if they said time was running out, they were waiting for something, but what?" Alice throws in, her heel twitches again.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek states, "Be smart about this Derek. You can't just go storming in." Deaton advice him. "If Issac got in, then so can we." Derek tells him. "But he did get through a vault door did he?" Deaton states.

"We need a plan." both Alice and Scott chiming in. Derek looks at them, "How are we going to come up with a plan to brake into a bank vault in less then 24 hours?" Derek asks them. "I think someone already did; Beacon Hills First National closes it's door three months after vault robbery, doesn't say how it was robbed, but probably won't take long to find out." Stiles read off is phone, "How long?" Derek asks him. "It's the internet. Derek, Kay minutes." Stiles tell him. Alice shook her head, knowing how wrong he was.

~8~8~8~

The next day come, Alice went to school, did her classes, return home, did her homework and arrive at Derek's loft with Rosalie and Matthew by 4:49. To be ready for the plan, then Scott and Stiles arrive. Alice stood at the head of the table, next to Derek, Stiles stood next to him, laying out the lay out of the bank, Scott stood next to Stiles as Matthew and Rosalie stood on the other side of the table and Peter was sitting on the steps of the spiral staircase.

"Okay you see this? Air conditioning vent. Leads down inside the wall of the vault. Which is here." Stiles circle a spot on the print. "One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about twelve hours to drill into the wall. Which is stone by the way." Stiles tells them. Alice shoot a looks at Stiles and back to the blue print. "Then through the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little daft in the wall. Boom." Stiles tells them and caps the marker. "Can we fit in there?" Scott asks him. "Yes we can, but very very barley. They also patch the wall up, obviously. So we're going to need a drill of some kind, I'm thinking maybe a diamond bil-" Stiles was going to say.

"Forget the drill." Derek cuts him off, "Sorry?" Stiles looks at him, "If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asks him, Stiles shot a look at Scott, then back at Derek. "What are you going to do Derek, are you going to punch through the wall?" Stiles ask him as they both face each other, Alice smirks and leans against her boyfriend.

Derek crosses his arms and smirks at Stiles. "Yes Stiles, I am going to punch through the wall." Derek states. "Okay big guy lets see it, lets see that fist, big old fist. Come on. Get it up there." Stiles taunts, Derek held up his fist. "Big bad wolf, yeah look at that." Stiles went on and then place his hand three inches away from Derek's fist. "Okay see this? That maybe three inches of room, to gather enough force to punch through solid-" Derek punches Stiles hand, shutting him up and making him fall against the table. Alice shook her head as Stiles whimpers as a little girl, "Ah! Ah! He can do it." Stiles said when he walks away from the table and griping his arm. "I'll get through the wall, who's following me down?" Derek asks, "I will. But I should go first, since I'm two times smaller and twice as strong." Alice tells him, "No not an option." Derek tells her.

"Derek. I know I can do this." Alice tells him, he looks at her. "I know you can. But if Boyd and this other girl go savage, I don't want you getting hurt." he tells her, she smiles and perks him on the lips. "It's sweet that you want to protect me, but I can look after myself and I'm more stubborn than you are. I'm sticking with my idea; I go in first." She tells him. He sighs, knowing that she's stubborn as hell. "Anyone else?" she asks then the couple look over at Peter.

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly, with Issac out of commission. You're not looking at very good odds for yourselves." Peter tells him, Alice pulls herself off of Derek and grips the table's edge. "So I'm suppose to just let them die?" Derek questions his Uncle. "One of them is already dead." he throws out, "We don't know that." Alice throws at him, with a growl. "Do I have to remind the both of you what we're up against here. A pack of Alphas. All of them killers, and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back onto your stomach, try to remember that two of them can combine their bodies and form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They'll be missed." Peter states. "Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asks, Alice nods an agreement.

"Hey Peter, do everyone a favor and go die again, you won't be missed." she tells him. "Derek. Seriously? Not worth the risk." Peter cross his arms. "What about you?" Derek asks. Stiles shrugs, "Yeah, if you want me to come.." Alice rolls her eyes. "Not you." Derek tells him. Stiles shut up after that. "I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd is still alive, we have to do something." Scott looks over a Peter, who sighs in defeat and looks away. "We have to try." then he looks at Matthew and Rosalie, they nod at him.

"But?" Alice asks him, "Who's the other girl? The one lock in there with Boyd?" Scott asks them. Alice sighs "We'll find out when we get there and lets hope we get there soon and fast."

~8~8~8~

Derek, Scott, and Alice took off for the bank moments ago.

Leaving Stiles, Matthew, and Rosalie alone with Peter; Stiles was standing in front of the glass window biting his nails, Matthew sat in a recliner, Rosalie sat in his lap leaning against him and Peter sat on the couch, laying back, feet rested on the coffee table and his eyes closed. "I can't take waiting like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked." Stiles states. The young couple just look at him.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you up when it's over." Peter offers. "Try it and your inside will burn again." Matthew threatens him, "You really think Erica's dead?" Stiles ask them, "You think I really care?" Peter asks him. Matthew and Rosalie just glared at him, "I just– I don't understand the bank though, Wha– why wouldn't they just chain them up in a underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So, shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles asks him. "These are werewolves, not Bond villains." Rosalie tells him. "What a sec, what a sec, what a sec." Stiles walks over to the broken wall next to Derek's bed. "Maybe they're living there you know? Maybe the bank vault reminds them of a little wolf den." Stiles states. "Wolf Dens." Matthew mumbles.

Stiles turns to them, "Yeah, wolf dens, Where do you live?" Stiles asks Peter, "In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter sarcastically tells him. Matthew rolls his eyes and leans against Rosalie's collarbone. "Whoa, really?" Stiles asks him. "No, you idiot. I live in an apartment down town." Peter chuckles a little. "Okay fine, but still that just proves there's something up about that bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want?" Stiles asks him.

"Maybe they thinks it's poetic." Rosalie throws out there. "They've already had three full moons to be poetic about it." Stiles tells her, "And here you've only one full hour to be so annoying..." Peter went to saw, but then the three supernatural creature had a thoughtful look on their faces. "No, go ahead, finish what you were saying, I'm annoying..." Stiles urges him to continue that sentence. "What were the wall made of?" Peter asks as he stood up, Matthew and Rosalie stood up as well and ran to the table, "What, uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or -" Stiles looks around Derek's loft.

"No, No, the vault, the vault's walls what are they made out off?" Peter asks him as Matthew and Rosalie look through the lay outs. "Where does it say that?" Peter flips through the lay outs. "Doesn't say anything." he mumbles. "Where– where it say the– materials, the type of stone?" Matthew asks him. "Oh – hang on." Stiles reaches into his bag and pulls a folder, Peter to it and slams the really thick folder to the desk, the four look at it and started to read.

~8~8~8~

Derek, Alice, and Scott walk to the back of the bank, scoping the area, they then stop at the back, Alice couldn't shake the feeling something was off, and Scott had this unpleasant look on his face. "What?" Derek asks him. "There's just something I can't just out of my head." Scott mumbles. "The moon's raising, Scott." Derek tells him.

"Risk and reward." he states. That got Alice's attention and made her rethink on the matter at hand. "Which means what?" Derek asks him. "We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough." Scott tells him. "We know times running out." Derek tells him, "Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?" Scott asks him. "We don't have the time to figure out every little detail." Derek reminds him. "Okay, but what if this detail, the reason they waited – what if it's the most important?" Scott asks him.

"Then we do nothing, and Erica and Boyd are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for their." Derek tells him, "Are you two going to talk all night or are you going to moves your asses?" Alice calls out from the top of the bank. They both look up at her, "Three years in gymnastics, during middle school." she calls down to them, Scott shook his head with a smile. "Well, hurry up then!"

~8~8~8~

Back at the Loft, the four scan through the packet, flipping through the pages, trying to find the information they needed. Then Stiles points at a section in the book, "There, that's it." Stiles states. "Hecatolite." Matthew reads, Rosalie's face fell. "That is awful. That sounds awful." Stiles states. "Get 'em on the phone. Call them. Now!" Peter orders Stiles.

"Okay, why?" Stiles pulls out his phone. "Cause Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other." Peter tells him, Rosalie finishes for him. "They're going to kill Scott, Derek and Alice."

~8~8~8~

Inside the shaft; Alice breaks through the wall in three punches, then she rolls in was on alert. Derek and Scott step through the hole and stood right behind her. They survey the room and saw a figure standing in the shadows. "Boyd?" Derek calls out, Alice slowly stood up. Boyd turns to them, claws extended, steps out of the shadows and was glowing at them, "Boyd?" Alice calls out to them, Derek held his hands up. "It's me, it's Derek." he tries to clam him down. Then Scott's phone went off. Scott quickly answers it, "Stiles now is not the best time." Scott tells him,

" _Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? You got to get out of there! Both you and Alice need to get out. Look, the walls of the vault are made out of a material called Hecatolite, it scatters moonlight._ " Stiles quickly tells him. "What does that mean?" Scott asks him. "We're here to get you out, Okay?" Alice tries to get through Boyd. " _Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in mouths._ " Stiles tries to break it down. " _Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Coliseum, they use to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moon, diminishing their tolerance for it._ " Matthew took over.

" _Scott, they're gonna be stronger_ _ **-**_ " Rosalie throws in. " _More savage, more bloodthirsty. Scott they're the lions, they're the starving lions, and you, Alice and Derek just stepped into the Coliseum_ _ **.**_ " Peter tells him. "Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem." Scott tells him with worry in his voice. Then another growl comes from behind, a girl steps out; she was an inch shorter then Alice, and same hair color. Derek looks at her, shock covers his face. "Cora?" he mumbles, "Who?" Alice asks him, Scott lowers his phone.

"Cora?" Derek's voice cracks a bit, "Derek... get out. Get out know!" she tries to warn him, "Scott, hey Scott!" Stiles yells, the twins notice the black dust line outlining the room.

Then the vault door open; Ms. Morrell, the high school guidance counselor. She stood in the doorway, then kneels down and finishes the line. "No! No wait!" Alice shouts at him, then Boyd and Cora growl at them, eyes glowing yellow; The phone goes on there end, the four look at each other with worried looks.

~8~8~8~

Scott was thrown against wall, Boyd went to slash at him but Alice grips his shoulders, claws dug in and she throws him against the other wall and away from her brother, Cora charges at her. Slashing at her, but Alice dodges her claws and Derek threw her against the pillar, Cora quickly got back to her feet. The trio then press their backs against the wall. "You know her?" Alice asks Derek. "She's my sister. My younger sister." Derek tells her, "What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asks him. "Like I have a clue. I thought her was dead." Derek tells them.

Then Allison stood in the Vault door away, "Look out!" she shouts. Derek pulls Alice along with him, avoiding Boyd who grips Scott and throws him against the pillar then against the wall. Cora went to attack Alice, but Derek throws her to the ground and held Cora back. Alice looks over and saw Scott being raise up by Boyd's claws, blood waterfalls down his mouth, she quickly scrambles to her feet, jumps on Boyd's back and bites his shoulder, tugging at it, he roars, dropping Scott and throws Alice to the ground. She then pulls her legs to her chest and send the souls of her boots into Boyd's chest, making him stumbles back a bit.

Alice then flips onto her feet, then threw punches at him, which he dodges, and lash at her stomach. She howls in pain and drops to the ground, trying to crawl away from Boyd, holding her wound, Allison looks down at the line and kneels down. "No! Don't break the seal!" Derek shouts. Allison looks at him then back at Alice who was failing at escaping Boyd.

"Boyd!" Allison shouts, then breaks the seal, Boyd turn his attention away from Alice and looks at Allison; then both him and Cora left the vault and took off, Alice pulls herself to her feet, follows after Derek, who walks up to Allison, gripping her arm, "Don't touch her!" Scott yells, Alice pulls Derek away from Allison and press herself against Derek's tone frame, restraining him, "What were you thinking?!" Derek questions her. His arm automatically wraps around Alice's waist. "I had to do something." Allison tells him. "She saved our lives!" Scott reminds him.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there." Derek questions him, Alice press her small wound frame against his, stopping him from trying anything. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?" he then questions Allison. "You wanna blame me?!" Allison snaps back. Alice sigh. "Well at least I'm not turning teenagers into killers." she tells him. "No. no, that's just the rest of your family." Derek snaps back at her. "I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Allison tells him in a calmer tone. "And what about your mother?" Alice asks her, getting sick and tired of the blame being pass around like wildfire. Allison looks at her with confusion on her face. "What do you mean?" Allison asks her. Derek looks over at Scott. "Tell her Scott." Derek orders him, Scott looks at the confused Allison. "What dose she mean Scott?" Allison asks him.

Scott just slums against the vault door, holding his wound, "What dose she mean?" she asks against, then Alice went to danger mode, "Tell her Scott or I will."


	3. Fireflies

_Chapter 3: Fireflies_

Alice and Scott were running through the wood, following Boyd's scent. Then Alice heard a boy scream, "Scott!" she calls out, then her and Scott ran towards the scream, then saw Boyd pull a shed off it's hinges, reveling to frighten children, Boyd was distracted by the fireflies, so they took their chance, grabs the kids and took off.

~8~8~8~

" _You lost him_?" Derek ask from his phone, "Yeah, we kinda had too." Alice tells him from her phone. " _Wasn't exactly apart of the plan._ " Derek tells her. "I know, which his why we should stick together. Trust me, he too strong, too fast and way too angry for one person to handle. We got to do this together." Alice tells him. " _Look, I'm at the trails at the entrance of the preserve. Can you meet me here?_ " Derek asks her. "Yeah, just got to drop something off first." she tells him, looking down and saw the little boy clinging to Alice waist and the girl gripping Scott's arm.

~8~8~8~

Scott, Alice, and Derek were running through the woods, at high speed, following Boyd's trail. Derek, jumps over a tree, Scott jumps on a branch and flips off it, Alice just ran around it. Derek stops looking at something as Scott lands on his feet. Alice looks over at the footprint, "Is it them?" Scott asks. "We're not the only one that decided to stick together." Derek tells him.

"Is that going to make it easier or harder to catch them?" Scott asks him "I don't know." he mumbles to him, Scott stood up. "Derek. Scott and I just saw Boyd try to rip to little kids apart. Are they going to do that to everyone they find?" Alice asks him with worry, he looks at her. "Everyone or anyone." he answers her and walks off. Alice sighs and follows after him.

~8~8~8~

" _ **She tried to kill you?" Allison asks Scott, who was leaning against the vault door, Alice grips onto the door as the pain fades away. Scott nods. "Why didn't you tell me?" Allison asks him. Alice looks at her brother.**_

" _ **I'll tell you everything, I'll tell you a-anything you want to know. But right now-" Scott jesters to Boyd and Cora who took off moments ago. "Just tell me why." Alice asks of him, Scott looks over at his sister, she nods at him. Then he looks back at Allison, "I- I couldn't. Allison, I couldn't let that be the last memory you had of her." Scott tells her.**_

 _ **Then Derek walks up to them Erica laying limp in his arms. His features were covered in the hint of pain, Alice walks over to him and grips Erica's dead hand and place her head on her shoulder, feeling the tears running down her face.**_

~8~8~8~

Meanwhile Issac and Matthew found Cora stalking a woman, then Issac jumps down from the tree, Matthew stood in front of the woman in a protective matter. Issac look up at Erica, smirks at her and charges at her. Cora went to lash at him, but Issac slams her to the ground, he felt good about himself, but then was short lived when Cora got back up and throws him at a tree branch and he hits the ground hard, "That's going to leave a mark in the morning." Matthew mumbles, then Scott jumps over Issac.

And rams his feet into Cora's chest, sending her to the ground. Scott then flips onto his feet. Issac pulls himself back to his feet, Then Alice and Derek walks out of the shadows, Cora growls at them, but them Alice roars at her, showing her fangs. Cora ceased in her growling and took off. Alice, Derek, and Issac follows after her. Matthew sighs and turns to the woman, holding her shoulders, "Are you okay?" he asks her.

"What?" she whimpers, "Are you alright?" she nods her head. "You need to get out of here, okay? Get out of the woods, get out as fast as you can." he instructs her, then both him and Scott took off after the four.

~8~8~8~

Scott held the phone up to his ear, as the other waited behind him, "Are you sure?" Scott asks Stiles. " _Yep throat rip out, blood everywhere. It's like freakin' Shining over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods, and start asking me to play with them forever and ever I won't be surprise._ " Stiles tells him him through the line, "Can you get a little closer and make sure it was them?" Scott asks him, " _Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?_ " Stiles question him. "Please just do it." Scott asks him.

"This doesn't make any sense." Derek states. Catching Issac, Matthew and Alice's attention. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there." Derek tells him, "Derek, they killed someone." Scott reminds him. "How are they moving so fast?" he question, "Derek." Scott calls out to him. "They can't be at fast on foot." Derek denied. "They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead... And it's our fault." Scott tells him slowly. "It's my fault." Derek blames himself. Alice shook her head, knowing that it wasn't his fault. "We need help." Scott points out. "We have Issac and Matthew now." Derek points out the facts. "I mean real help." Scott tells him, the three guys look at him as Alice knew what her older twin was thinking. "They're too fast for us, for all of us, too strong, too rapid." Scott tells the facts.

"We'll catch them." Derek shook his head. "And what happens when we do? We just gonna hold them until the sun comes up?" Issac asks his Alpha, Derek just shifted in his spot. "Maybe it would just be easier just to kill them." Derek suggest. "Yeah, but what if that was Deucalion wants?" Alice questions him, they looks at her, "Maybe that why they were lock up in that vault for three mouths, only to be let out now?" she asks him. "Girl's got a point." Matthew states, "And beside, killing them is out of the question and it's not the right thing to do." she throws in. "What if it's the only thing to do?" Issac question her.

"Still, out of the question and not an option." she throws down her final decision, "And if we can't catch them, what else are we going to do?" he asks. "Find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott tells him, they all look at him. "Who?" Derek questions him, Scott smiles a little. "Someone who know how to hunt werewolves."

~8~8~8~

Chris was struggling to open the back of the back of the truck, and a bag slips from his arm. And hits the floor, "It had to be the one with the eggs." Chris sighs, then opens his trunk, placing the grocers away, and keeping the one that fell to the ground, but as he closes the back, he then wipe out his gun, turns around and points the gun at Scott and Matthew. Chris sighs and kept his gun train on them, "Um, hi..." Scott states, looking between Chris and the gun. "Hi Chris." Alice smiles at him.

~8~8~8~

Derek and Issac sat in the front as Matthew sat in the back and was leaning forward a bit as they watch, Derek was restraining himself from jumping out of the car and kill Chris for having Alice smile like that to him. "You think this is going to work?" Issac asks him, "Nope." Derek and Matthew answer, not caring who it was meant for. "Me neither." Issac agree.

Then a long pause of silence; "So your, uh... your sister..." Issac starts, Derek slowly pans his head and looks at Issac, with the whole 'I'm going to kill you' look. Matthew just looks at him with the, 'Really, you pull that now?' look. "Sorry, it's uh... bad timing. I'm sorry." Issac sinks a little in the seat, Matthew and Derek look away. "I'll ask another time." he states, and the two look at him, both eyebrows raise to their hair lines, the beta shutters.

"Or never. Yeah, yeah I'm good with never." Derek and Matthew nod at him and watch as he sank even further into the seat.

~8~8~8~

"First of all, why would I even care about anyone related to Derek and second, I don't know this kid Boyd. I don't even know his last name." Chris tells him. "Boyd is his last name." Scott points out. "What's his first name?" Chris asks. "Vernon." Alice answers, "Eh." Chris rolls his head and closed his eyes momentarily. "And just curious, is there a real the gun still pointed at me and Alice?" Scott asks him.

Chris looks away to think for a moment, "Well, there still some part of me that wants to shoot you." Chris answers. Alice nods her head in understanding, "I get that." Scott agrees. He then sighs and place his gun away, stepping towards the twins. Scott, Alice, I watch my father brainwash my daughter... almost turn her into a killer. That world– you world decimated mine. My wife, sister, father, my entire family. Why would I ever want to step foot into again?" Chris asks him, "Because people are going to die. And because you know how to catch Boyd and Erica without killing them." Scott tells him, Chris sighs. "Chris." Alice calls out, he looks at the younger twin, "Please, we need you help." she asks of him.

He sighs, "I'm sorry Alice, I can't help you." he tells her and turns to the car, "Uh... do you think you could do us like, one little, tiny favor?" Scott asks him. Chris knits his eyebrows together, but soon then motions them to the SUV. Scott sat in back at Alice sat the passenger seat. The three in the other car watch them hop in, Chris started his chair and pull out, Derek started his car and follows after them, Alice and Scott direct him to the public pool.

"Left or Straight?" Chris asks them. "Left, sorry. It's just right around the corner. In the parking lot. Yeah, just up a little further. Right here." Chris pulls in by the pool and saw the dead body on the gurgle and the boy's parents standing by it, the twins watch closely as Chris pulls the car into park. "Thanks again for the ride." Alice tells him, then went to leave the car, but Chris grabs her arm and stops her. She turns and looks at him.

"They did this? Boyd and uh..." he asks. "Cora." Alice answers him. He looks away from the scene and at her. "Where's the last place you saw them?"

~8~8~8~

They arrive back in the woods, Chris to the ground, looking at the five wolves and Warlock in front of him. "You've been tracking them by print?" Chris asks. "Trying to." Scott tells him, "Well, then, you're wasting your time. There's only one creature on Earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and those-"

"Are Cora's." Issac throws in. "Nope." Chris corrects him, "They're yours." Alice throws in, everyone looks at her. "You trampled Cora's as soon as you walk over here." she informs him, pointing at the ground. Matthew holds back a snicker. Chris nods at her, impressed she even knew that. "Listen, I know you four are forcing half of your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who fully given in. They put the petal to the floor. Where you four are barely hitting the speed limit." Chris informs them.

"So what do we do?" Derek asks him feeling annoyed, "Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to trace their prey to hundred miles a day. By scent, Trained hunter can use scent to trap them." Chris informs them, Matthew exchange looks with Alice;

Unknown to them, Allison pulls out her knife, nicks her wrist, making a few drops of her blood fall to the ground, Boyd catching the scent.

"If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by the distance of two miles, which mean we can draw them to us... or into a trap." Chris then toss Scott a black net. Meanwhile Allison was setting up her own trap; "The full moon does give us one advantage. They have higher heat signatures, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." Chris toss the five a headset, Alice gave her's to Matthew and Derek toss his back, "Thanks, but I've got my own." his eyes flash red.

"Just remember. We're not hunting wild animals, underneath two impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them to mask their scent, how to cover tracks, how to survive."

The six of them walk to the cliff, overlooking Beacon Hill, "When was the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asks Derek, "Nine years, thought she died in the fire." Derek tells him, "You feel you have a lock on her scent?" he asks him. He shook his head, "Scott, Alice?" Chris calls out over his shoulder, "How confident are you in your skills?" he asks the twins. "Honestly, I try not to think about the things I can smell." Scott answers. "I try not to go berserk when the night of a full moon happens." Alice tells him, crossing her arms.

"Alright, the problem is when they brace the woods and hit the residential area. Once they pass the High School, they'll be in the middle of Beacon Hills." Chris states, "They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Issac asks. "No, but there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure to kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from ripping warm bodies to bloody sheds. And who knows when that gets satisfied." Matthew states.

"We can't kill them." Scott throws out, "What if we can't catch them?" Derek asks of him, "Then we contain them." Alice throws out, everyone looks at her, Chris and Matthew caught on to what she means as the other didn't. "There's no one in the school is there?" he asks. "What to trap them inside?" Derek asks her, "If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no window access." Chris states, "Boiler room, little window access, and has a steel door." Alice informs him. "Are you sure the school's empty?" Chris ask again. "It has to be. There's can't be anyone this late, right?" Scott looks around at the group

~8~8~8~

Later on, Chris stabs a sliver stake into the ground, "These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run." he then press the button on top, it gave off a bright white flash with a high pitch tone. "Gives off a high pitch frequency, that only they can hear."

"God, no kidding." Issac throws out, Chris smirks up at the five werewolves as they had their ears covered, Matthew just pats Alice's shoulder. Chris then handed out two to the three werewolves. "These are going to drive them into the School?" Derek asks him, as he took them.

"And it's up to you to get them into the basement." Chris said and nods at him. "Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill them?" Issac asks him, earning a glare from Matthew and Alice. "It's going to work." Scott tells him, then Derek looks at him, "It will work." Scott assure him, "Alice and I will meet you at the school." Matthew tells them and the two took off for the school.

~8~8~8~

Derek impaled the stake into the ground, "And the hunted become the hunter. You really think high tech dog whistles are going help?" Peter steps out of the shadows, Derek stood up and looks at him, "I don't see you offering a hand." Peter just looks at him smugly. "Personally I'm trying to cut down futile endeavors." Peter tells him.

"Cora's alive." Derek tells him. "I heard. Lets throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine." Peter throws out there. "I can stop her." Derek throws back, "Sure you can, by killing her... which happen to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them, he wants you to get rid of his baggage, making easier for you to join his pack. The fact that it was suppose to happen in the vault, and not out here, in the open, doesn't change." Peter states.

"It just means that Boyd and Cora are gonna kill a few innocent people first." Peter said sounding like the dick he always was. "And should I let them? I should be okay with people dying?" Derek asks him, "Unless you're okay with killing your own." Derek swallows a lump. "I can catch them." he throw at him.

"Oh, come on. How much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbles out of a bar too late. So what? Let Scott and Alice deal with it. Let them be the heroes of their morality black and white world. The real survivors, you and me, we live in shades of grey. Then again, even if you kill them, you'll still be an Alpha." Peter tells him, Derek stiffen and glares at him at the mention of Alice name.

Peter then reaches down, pressing the button on the stack, releasing the flash and high pitch noise, "You could always make more werewolves."

~8~8~8~

Later at the school Alice and Matthew waited inside, thanks to his increasing power. He teleiport them inside, Alice held her dagger in her hand, "What on your mind, Ally Cat?" Matthew asks her, sensing her uneasiness. "It's just... when Boyd was going to kill those kids, fireflies sworn him." she states. "So?" she looks over at him, "California fireflies aren't bioluminescent, they don't glow." Alice informs him.

"You think has something to do with Deucalion and his pack, don't you." he asks her, before she could answers, howling reaches her ears and made her look forward, "It's them. They're coming." she tells him, then she cut her arm and lets her blood, drip to the floor; Cora and Boyd smelt the air, catching Alice's blood and they ran to the school. The two teen meet up with Scott, Chris and Derek. Scott grips his sister arm and looks at the blood stain on it and the wound that healed moments ago.

Then the three werewolves heard Boyd and Cora's heartbeats, they the sprung into action. The two insane werewolves ran through the hall, Derek ran up to Cora, slams her against the lockers and throws her against the ground, Boyd turns around and growls at them. Cora pulls herself up onto her feet. "Come and get us." Derek taunts them and the three werewolves ran to the boiler room, Boyd and Cora took off after them, they all ran into the boiler room.

Cora and Boyd follow them, ignoring the fact they were being lure into a trap, the two then entered the boiler room, eyes glowing, they slowly walk down the steps, Boyd's claws grinding against the metal. Then they both were spray at with fire extinguishers, then the three werewolves took off up the steps and locking them inside, Matthew walks down the steps, joining them. Boyd pounds on the door, trying to get out, but then gave up and left the door. "Did it actually work?" Scott asks, sounding surprise.

"It work." Derek tells him, Scott tells out a breath or relief as Derek walks away from the door and leans against the corner. But Scott then looks to the door, listening. "What are you hearing?" Derek asks as he eyes him. "Heartbeats." he answers. "Two of them?" Matthew asks. "Actually... three of them." Scott turns and looks at Derek, all knowing that someone was now trap inside with Boyd and Cora.

~8~8~8~

Alice walks up to the door griping the handle, "Alice, what are you doing?" Derek asks her, she looks at him, "I'm going to hold them off as long as I can." she tells him, Matthew saw the look of she wasn't going to back down from this. "They'll kill you." Scott argues with her. "Scott, right, you don't have the Alpha status like me, I can last longer." Derek tries to talk her out of it, but she smiles at him, perks his lips and looks at Matthew. "You got it." he tells her, she then looks at them. "Trust me." she whispers then walks into the boiler room, Matthew flicks his wrist and the handle locks. Scott went to open the door, but an invisible force pushes him away.

"You can't open it." Matthew tells him, "Open this door." Derek orders him, "Sorry, I can't, the spell will last for a while, even I can't open the door or undo the spell." he tells him, "They'll kill her!" Derek shouts, "She's too stubborn to let herself be killed and beside, even if I tried to talk her out of it, she won't listen to me." Matthew shot back at him.

Derek growls and punches the wall behind him, worrying for his girlfriend; Boyd and Cora were going to tear her to shreds.

~8~8~8~

Alice ran down the steps, further into the boiler room and ram against Cora and Boyd, making them hit the metal, Ms. Blake drops her papers and Alice closes the fence, Ms. Blake took cover behind the shelve. The two Betas too growl at the Omega, she roars at and charges at them, Cora slashes at her, Alice dodges her and blocks Boyd's attack and punches him square in the chest, sending him flying. Cora slashes at her left shoulder blade, ruining her jacket and tank-top. Alice jolts forward a bit, turns blocking Cora's next attack and grips her throat, then she blocks Boyd's attack and grips his throat, he growls at her, she roars at her, her eyes flashing yellow.

Then the two then hacking and slashing at her, ruining her jacket and tank-top, her blood spraying everywhere. Alice took calming breaths as she took the beating. Despite the fact it hurts, despite the fact she was scare to death, and despite the fact she was totally insane for taking the two alone. She then squats down and let them continue until they didn't have the strength to stay awake. Alice then blocks out the sounds around her and focus on one, the sound of a heartbeat; Derek.

~8~8~8~

The three were waiting by the door, then Issac came running down, "Scott, Derek, the sun's coming up." he tells them, then the door, clicks open, the five then ran inside the boiler room. They ran down the stairs and saw Alice sitting on her knees, tank-top and jacket ruin, blood stains on her face and clothing, painting as Boyd and Cora were pass out. She then raise her head, looking at them, her wounds starting to heal.

Derek ran to her side and grips her face, "There a teacher, I'll take care of her. Please get them out of here." she tells him, he nods and the three drag the pass out wolves out of the boiler room and Derek pulls her to her feet, "Go with them Derek, I'll be fine." she tells him, he went to argue. But she stop him, pressing her lips to his. Then pulls back. "I'll be fine." she tells him, he sighs and follows after the other three, her hand slips from his. She then turns to the back and walks to the storage room.

Ms. Blake was huddle behind the rack, but then Alice was coming towards her, she peeks out and saw Alice open the gate, and slowly walk in and towards her. She could hear her heart beating at a terrifying rate, Alice then leans down a bit and offers her hand, Ms. Blake was hesitant a first but then took Alice hand and was help up onto the feet. She smiles at Alice a little, who returns the smile to her.

Alice then knew that this was going to be hard to explain to her English teacher, but if she only knew the danger that was waiting her and her friends for the days to come.


	4. Unleashed

_Chapter 4: Unleashed_

"It's not going to hurt him, is it?" the owner asks as Deaton readied the needle, Scott and Alice held the dog down. "Just a little, but I usually find, it the owners who feel the most pain." he tells him and injects the medicine into the dog. "Alright, well, we'll just check the stool sample for presides." he tells him as Alice place the dog on the ground, Scott kneels beside her and so does the owner. "My guess it was probably just he ate something he shouldn't have." he went on. Scott looks at the name tag, "That's a cool name." he states.

"Yeah, he's got two brothers at home named Berate and Trigger. Military family." he tells him, Alice rubs Bullet's belly. "Looks like he knows who the Alpha is." the owner tells them. The twins look at him and he looks at them with a smile. They chuckles and Deaton looks at them with worry;

Alice was helping her brother with the stuff that they mange to save the dog from. "I found something." Alice calls out, Deaton walks over to them. "Rinse it off." he tells her, handing her a bottle, she took it and ran the water of it. She then sets the bottle down, "What is it?" Scott asks as she handed the twirlers that were holding the object to Deaton, he held it under the light. "Defiantly poisonous, for the dog. Actually you both as well." he tells them, "Wolfsbane?" the twins ask him, "Mistletoe." he states. The twins look at each other with worry.

~8~8~8~

As the two were getting ready to leave they heard barking outside, Scott looks at Alice as she looks at him and they both walk outside to the back. They both saw Bullet running up, Alice squats down and pulls him into her arms as she stood up. He whimpers and snuggles against her.

The two look down the alley way and was wondering two things; what was Bullet so terrified about and what happen to his owner.

~8~8~8~

Later in the morning, Ms. Blake was more jumpier then usual from the events from the other night, she looks left and right as she quickly walks to the classroom, closing the door behind her. She then press her head against the glass, thinking she was acting childish, but as soon as she turns around and saw Alice sitting on a desk, Indian style and was looking at her, Ms. Blake jumps in fright and arms herself with a pointer stick. "What do you want? You gonna threaten me? Tell me no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?" she ask the young wolf.

Alice smiles a little, got off the desk and took three step up to her, "None of the above, just want to asks you something." Alice tells her, Ms. Blake looks at her, "Are you alright? How are you progressing this?" she asks her teacher. "Physically or emotionally? Although I guess that presuppose I was emotionally okay before any of this. And according to my therapist, I– it's been debatable for a long time." Ms. Blake tells her.

Alice chuckles then reaches over and plucks the pointer from her teachers hands. "I think you're going to be okay." she tells her, "Obviously, you've never taught a class. In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen on The Crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm going to say." Ms. Blake tells her. "Well, why don't you start telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism?" Alice suggest to her. "Is that a subtle way of suggesting I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't." she tells her. Alice smiles at her, giving the pointer stick back to her teacher, then made her way for the door. "Jennifer." Ms. Blake turns to her, Alice looks back at her. "What?" she asks her. "My name, it's Jennifer." Ms. Blake tells her, "Well I'm Alice, in case you were ever wondering." Alice tells her, "Oh, one more thing, I'm going to be called in sick today, so don't freak if I'm not in class." Alice informs her, she nods, "Okay, bye Alice." Jennifer waves at her a little, Alice nods her head and took off.

~8~8~8~

Alice arrives at the Loft, punches in the code and walks upstairs to Derek's apartment, she them opens the door and say Derek and Cora having a stare down. Then they both look at her. "Sorry am I interrupting something?" she asks the sibling, Derek turns away from Cora. "You're fine, Alice." he ran his hands over his head. Alice walks in closing the door behind her and walks up to Cora, "Nice to see that you're not trying to rip my throat." Alice tells her, Cora chuckles. "Sorry about that, I was lock in a vault for three months." Cora states with a smile.

"Totally understandable and I won't blame you, but you did tear my favorite jacket to shreds and I had to beg Matthew to use his magic to stitch it back together." Alice tells her. Cora giggles, "Really a jacket?" she cross her arms, "Hey, how many times do you have a chance to find a short jacket in that color and size?" Alice held her hands up defense. Cora nods, "Touche." she states and the alarm went off. "What's that?" Cora asks.

"Trouble." Derek tells her as the door was pulled open. The man from the hospitable growls at them, his eyes glowing black and red. Cora growls and charges at him, "Cora No!" Alice and Derek shout at her. But the Alpha grabs her by the throat and slams her on the ground, looking at Derek and Alice, "Ready for a rematch?" he tells them, Derek went to help Cora but a woman in her bare-feet, with toe claws and she growls at Derek. Alice growls and charges at her, the woman kicks at her and Alice manages to dodge at the kick and as she went to kick again.

Derek pushes Alice to the ground, griping the woman's leg and throws her to the side and she lands perfectly on her feet. She threw her head up, growling at Derek, the pulls the pipe off it's hinges. Hit Derek across the face and the back, sending him to the ground and impales the pipe in his back, Derek lets out a painful howl. Cora gasp and Alice quickly ran to his side. Derek groans and gasp feeling the pipe break a few of his bones, muscle, and tissue.

"Everybody done?" Deucalion asks them. Walking into the room, "Because listening to that was exhausting." he tells him. Cora watch him walk over to Alice and Derek, folds up his cane and squats down in front of them, "So, lets chat." he said with a smile, Alice just growls at him, holding herself back.

~8~8~8~

Derek's breath quickens as his wound tries to heal the damage. Alice's worry rises, Deucalion sat in a chair. "Sorry about this Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle, -"

"This is me being gentle." she twist the pipe a little, he gasp as he tires to breath. "Let– let her go." Derek struggles to speak, as he refers to Cora. Deucalion motions his hand and the man lets her go. Cora rolls onto her feet and went to run to them, but Alice looks at her and shook her head, Cora stops on her tracks. "See, we're not unreasonable." he tells him, Alice growls at him, but pull herself back.

"And you must be Alice McCall, the little Omega that thinks she has a pack." he reaches out to stroke her face, but Alice swats his hand away, keeping a hateful glare on him. "I see why you like her, Derek. She's feisty, strong and fast." Deucalion held up his arm and blood drips his arm and plops onto the ground. "Manage to nick me as well." he smiles, "What do you want? You want to kill me?" Derek asks him, pulling Deucalion away from Alice. "You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact-" Deucalion took off his sunglasses and looks at them.

"I'm here to show you how much vision a blind man can have." his eyes glowed red. Alice didn't flinch as Derek just looks at him

~8~8~8~

Kali pushes the pipe further into Derek's chest, black blood drips from his mouth, "You're killing him." Cora shouts, "Not yet, little sister. But I could." Kali said with a smile and Cora ran her hands over her face. "Who know if five minutes or five hours." she twist the pipe, making Alice finch and stiffen, but now out of fear. "Before it's too late to take this thing out, just be on e the safe side, Duke, you might wanna get to the point." she states, getting annoy.

"Now you see the one problem with being in a Alpha pack. Everyone wants to make decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you." Deucalion tells him. "Not interested." Derek chokes out, "But you haven't even heard my pitch." he states. Alice grips Derek's shirt. "You want him to kill off his pack, not going to happen." Alice snaps at him. "No, I don't want him to kill all of them, just one. If he does that, I won't ask him to kill of the rest, he'll do it on his own." he tells her, "I did it, Ennis did. Kali. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own." Deucalion asks her.

"Mm... Liberating." she purrs. "Listen to me Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of Maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble as we speak." Deucalion smirks. Alice groans, "Damnit Issac."

~8~8~8~

Alice saw black blood ooze down the pipe, making her quiver with rising anger. "See the reason I've always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger individual parts the greater the whole." Deucalion unfolds his cane, "When I lost my sight, one of my Betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about Alphas, I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful then I've ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater whole."

Deucalion then kneels down in front of Derek, grips his hair and looks at his face tracing his face with his fingers, the drops Derek's head with a chuckle, "You were right Kali, he looks like his mother." he states and moves away. "You'll get to know me Derek, like she did." he walks over to the table. "I know you. I know what you are." Black blood drips from his mouth, ""You're a fanatic." black blood drips with every word. Deucalion sets the cane on the table, turns to them, face covered with fury.

"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the Apex of Alex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the Demon-Wolf!" thunder sounds, Cora shrinks behind a beam, shaking in fear, But Alice just glares at him, anger rising with each passing second. Kali pulls the pipe out of Derek, Alice rolls him to her, holding Derek in her arms and press her hand to the wound, Deucalion took off his crack glasses.

"Hate it when that happens." he states. Then walks out, holding onto Kali's arm, Cora ran over to the two, kneeling down by Alice's side.

~8~8~8~

Derek stood in front of the window as the hits the window and rain clouds covered them as heavy ran hits against the window. Alice stood next to Derek as Issac walks up to them, "I don't get it. Look, did something happen?" he asks his Alpha, Cora hid behind the broken wall, "It's just not going to work with both of you here. I got Cora now, it's too much. I need you out tonight." Derek tells him, Alice looks at Derek and back at Issac, leaning against the head of the table. Issac scoff, "Where am I suppose to go?" Issac asks him. "Somewhere else." Derek tells him. "Did I do something wrong?" Issac asks again, Derek turns to him, "You're doing something wrong right now, by not leaving." pointing towards the door, "Oh, come on." Issac starts, "Just get out." Derek tells him.

"Derek, please." Issac asks of him. "Get out!" Derek raises his voice, "Come on." Issac begs him, "Go!" Derek went to throw the glass jar at him, but something grips his wrist, stopping him from doing so, he looks over and saw Alice gripping his wrist. She then took the jar from his hand and sets it down on the table, lets go of his wrist and walks over to Issac.

"Issac, with the a pack of Alphas in town, it's not best for you to stay with Derek right now." Alice tells him in a calm matter. "But where am I suppose to go?" he asks her, "Go to my place, we have a pair bedroom, tell my mum or Scott, I sent you." Alice instructed him. He looks at her, looking a little scared, "Don't worry, my mum isn't abusive, you'll start to think she's your own mother, I promise." she tells him and they start to walk to the door. "Alice..." Issac starts, "It's not safe for you here anymore Issac, anything can happen, Derek just... being cautious with everything that's happening." Alice tells him.

"Issac, you do trust me, right?" Alice asks of him, he nods. "Then go to my place and make yourself at home there." she tells him. Issac sighs, nods and left the Loft. Alice sighs and walks back to Derek who was leaning against the table, "Don't look at me like that." he mumbles. "I know you're scared, I know you think that pushing away the people you care about will keep them safe, but it won't Derek, nothing will keep them safe from Deucalion and his insane pack, unless we protect ourselves." Alice tells him. Leaning against the other end.

"I am protecting them!" Derek snaps at her, "We're all in danger Derek; You, Issac, Boyd, Cora, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Matthew, Rosalie and me. Pushing us away won't change that fact." Alice snaps back at him, "Then what am I suppose to do, Alice, huh? Should I just let them kill everyone?" he said, walking over to her,"I didn't say that, I wasn't going to suggest it, but right now, we need to work together." she tells him. "Why are you doing this?" Derek grips the sides of her face. "Because, I don't want you to be alone anymore, I want you to have a family within the pack and be able to trust again." Alice tells him, Derek then press his lips against her, hosted her up and sat her down on the table. Alice press her legs against his sides, gripping the back of Derek's shirt as his hands roam over her back.

Loving that fact she was with him, giving him advice, and telling him what's right and what's wrong. Little did they know, they would be brought closer together.


	5. Frayed

_Chapter 5: Frayed_

Thunder roared over the afternoon sky, Coach looks out the bus front window and a the back, he blew his whistle, "Get back to your seat." he tells a student, "Stop thinking about it, man." Issac tells Boyd who was glaring at the twins. "What, you're not thinking about it too?" he asks Issac, looking at him. "Will stop thinking about it." tells him. "I can't." Boyd tells him. Well, there's nothing you can do about it, either." Issac informs, Boyd just went back to glaring at Ethan who was sitting next to Danny, "You sure about that?" Boyd asks him.

"Everything okay?" Danny asks Ethan, he turns to Danny and smiles. "Yeah, why?" Ethan asks him, "You've checking your phone three times in the last five minutes." Danny informs him, "Waiting for a message." he tells him, Anything important?" Danny asks him, "No." Ethan tells him, Danny looks back out the window, Ethan's smiles falls, "Nothing." Ethan looks over his shoulder at Stiles and Scott at the end of the bus. Stiles was going over words as Scott was lagging against the window, looking like death, he closes his eyes; roaring reaches his ears and someone screaming a name fills his mind. Scott looms over the edge, wolf out, reaching out for the person falling.

"Yo, Scotty." Stiles snaps his fingers, bringing him out of the dream, "Still with me?" Stiles asks him. "Yeah, sorry. What was the word?" Scott asks him. Sitting up straight, "Anachronism." Stiles starts, "Something to exist out of it's time." Scott answers. "Nice. Okay, next word– Incongruous." Stiles scrolls to the word, "Um, can you use it in a sentence?" Scott asks him. "Yes. Yes I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on this bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened. Incongruous." Stiles tells him. "Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott answers him. "Perfect. Okay, neck word. Um, Darach." Scott whips his head at Stiles, "Darach, it's a noun." Stiles mumbles. Scott looks away, "We have to talk about it sometime, okay? We're going to be stuck on this thing for, like, five hours, so why not?" Stiles tells him, Scott didn't way a word.

"Next word– Intransigent." Stiles push on. "Stubborn, obstinate." Scott tells him, the bus hits a bump, making Scott winch and hiss in pain, "Whoa, buddy you okay?" Stiles asks him, Scott just tries to breath, "We shouldn't of come. I knew it. We shouldn't of come." Stiles went to set down his tablet, "We had to. Safety in numbers." Scott protested. "Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay. It's called massacre. Or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's-" Scott groans again and Stiles just flips.

"Alright Scott, I'm telling Coach-" Stiles went to stand, but Scott grips his arm. "No, no, no, no, I'm alright." Scott protested, letting of of Stiles's arm. "Well, you don't look alright. Would at least let me see it?" Stiles asks him, he reach for Scott's jacket ans Scott shoves his hand away, "I'm okay." Scott tries to assure his best friend. "Just let me see it, okay?" Stiles asks of him. "Okay." Scott moves his jacket aside, lifting up his T-shirt and showing Stiles three deep, long gouges in the left side of his torso, that look to be still fresh. "Oh, dude-" Stiles was now worried for his best friend. "I know it's bad. It's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott lowers his shirt and carefully sat straight. "How come Boyd and Issac are fine?" Stiles asks him.

Scott leans his head back against the window, tears welled up in his eyes, "I can't believe she's dead." Scott looks out the window to the sensory. "I can't believe Alice is dead." Scott mumbles a tear slides down his face.

~8~8~8~

A few cars down, Allison, Lydia, Matthew and Rosalie sat in the hybrid as Allison drove behind the bus, "I'm a getting way too close? I'm getting way too, aren't I?" Allison rambles on. Rosalie laid in the back, using Matthew's lap as a pillow as he just storks her hair, "That's depends. Are you just following the bus, or are you planing on mounting it at some point?" Lydia asks her. "Yeah, I should back off." Allison states. "Well, that depends. Oh, do you mean the bus, or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Lydia asks her. "Well, after what happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight." Allison tells her, Lydia looks at her and Allison started again, "And by the way, this all started when he came knocking on my door." Rosalie, clutches Matthew's pants, her heart breaks. "For what?" Lydia asks her, Allison said nothing as she thought back

 _~Flashback~_

 _ **Scott showed her an arrow, "I found it right outside of the school where Issac got Boyd and Cora to turn back." Scott tells her, "How do you know it's not from the archery team?" Allison asks him, "We don't have an archery team." Scott informs her, smiling. "Oh." she mumbles, "And even if we did, they probably wouldn't be using military grade armor piercing titanium arrowhead. I look it up." Scott flicks at the arrow tip. She shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe it's one of my father's." she tries to lead him away from her. "I thought you guys had some agreement where you stay out of all this?" he asks her.**_

" _ **Is that why you came here? To tell me to stay out of this?" she asks him. "No." Scott answers her, "Ok. Well, I can take care of myself." Allison grabs her coat and stood off of the bed. "I know, but these guys, Allison. If you didn't notice, they're pretty terrifying. Plus the have serious advantages to superhuman strength." Scott warns her. "You're pretty strong and I can handle you." Allison tells him, Scott scuffs at her. "Me?" she smiles a little, "You don't think I have a chance against you?" she questions him. "I didn't say that." Scott took a step forward. "Well, maybe you didn't notice. I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow." she tells him, "Okay will what if you didn't have it? I still have super strength." Scott tells her. "I have skills in training." she throws back at him. "I have claws." Scott wiggles his fingers, "I'm smarter." she tells him. "Well I'm faster." Scott throws back at her, "Prove it." she challenges him.**_

 _ **They brawled for a few, lets say she feels weak when it comes to Scott; Alice waited for Scott outside the apartment, they both them walk to the elevator and step in when the doors open. "Going down?" a familiar voice asks them, Alice looks over and saw Deucalion standing in the elevator with them, he wasn't wearing his glasses and had a smile on his lips**_

 _~8~8~8~_

 _ **Scott opens the door to the Loft where all the werewolves, plus a Druid and Warlock were gathered. "We know where they are." Scott tells him, "Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek tells him, "Cora and I follow the twin." Boyd informs them as the McCall twin walk up to the others. "Then they want you to know." Scott states, "Or more likely, we don't care." Peter states, Alice rolls her eyes at him.**_

" _ **What is this?" Scott looks at the prints of a structure. "Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a Coup De Main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter tells them, "You're going after them?" Scott asks them, looking at Derek. "Tomorrow and you two are going to help us." Derek tells them.**_

 _ **Scott's mind thinks back to the battle, Boyd and Cora against Ennis as Derek and Alice were up against Kali; but Boyd was thrown to the ground, Cora lash at the back. Scott pulls himself to his feet, running to help them.**_

 __ _End of Flashback_ __

"Hey! Two of you back into your seat!" Coach shouts out, "Jared, again, car sick? Every ti– How do you even get on the bus? Look at me. No, don't look at me. Keep your eye– Keep your eyes on the horizon. McCall. Not you too." Coach complains, "No, coach I'm good." Scott tells him. Wiping away the tears he shed. "Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again. And don't tell me that's just taking too long to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means it's not healing. Like at all." stiles tells him, Scott nudge his head to Ethan. "He's listening." Scott states. "Is he going to do something?" Stiles asks him, "Not in front of this many people." Scott informs him, "Okay, well. What about those two ticking time bombs sitting near him?" Stiles motions to Issac and Boyd.

Scott got what he meant and saw Boyd turn a little at Ethan "No they won't, not here." Scott tells him. "Okay what if they do? Are you going to stop 'em?" Stiles asks him, "If I have to." Scott tells him, sounding sure of himself.

 __ _Flashback_ __

" _ **They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." Derek tells the group. "So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott asks him. "Not a very one." Alice throws in. "They won't even see it coming." Boyd tells them. "That's just the problem, Boyd. They will see it coming, we have to fight them on a different turf, somewhere no one will get hurt." Alice tells them, "I'm with my sister on this, can we not rely on a plan that falls out into up right killing." Scott asks them.**_

" _ **You never get tired of being blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him." Peter throws out. "I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora chimes in, "Because this kid saved your life." Derek tells her and turns to the McCall twins.**_

" _ **You know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." he also tells them, "We can't beat a pack Alphas." Scott points out the facts. "That's why we're going after Deucalion. Just him." Cora tells him. "Cutting off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd tells him. "Only this isn't a snake. It's a hydra. And like Alice and Scott says, they're all Alphas." Peter tells them. "Deucalion still the leader." Derek throws in.**_

" _ **Lets hope so. Because you know what happen when Hercules cut off the head of a hydra?" Peter asks him, "Two more grew back into it's place." the McCall twins answers him, he looks at them with a smile. "Somebody's been doing their summer reading."**_

 __ _End of Flashback_ __

Back in the car, Lydia was reading as Rosalie was now fast asleep on Matthew's lap. "So this whole, "'Not let them out of your sight' thing literal or more like a general rule?" Lydia asks her, "Why?" Allison asks her, "You're running on fumes." Lydia tells her, Allison looks at the gas bar, "Ugh." she groans as she was almost out of gas. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota." Lydia went on. "What if we stop?" Allison asks her. "Is it really a big deal? I mean, so we loose them, we know where they're headed." Lydia tells her.

"You didn't see what happen." Allison shout out, "I know who started it." she shot back, "Is that what Aiden told you?" Matthew question her. She turns and looks at him, "Aiden? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Is that why you invited me on this whole little field trip thing?" she asks Allison, who looks away from her. "Oh my gosh, you're keeping an eye on them and me." she sums up. "So there nothing going on between you two?" Allison asks her.

"I'm appalled by the insinuation." she mumbles to her, "Nothing?" Allison asks with a smile, "Nothing." Lydia tells her and thinks back to her and Aiden making out in Coach's office. She then looks back at Allison who was still looking at her. "What?"

~8~8~8~

The bus then came to a complete stop as they were held up in a traffic jam, Issac looks at his phone. "There's a jackknife tractor a few miles ahead. Could miss the meet." he states, but then notices Boyd wasn't listening, "Boyd? Boyd?" Issac calls out to him, Boyd just growls and looks over his shoulder, eyes glowing, he looks over at Ethan. "Whoa, Scott, where are you going?" Stiles asks him, as Scott stood up.

"Boyd. He's going to do something." he tells him, "Okay what? How do you know?" Stiles asks him, "Look at his hands." Scott points out, Stiles looks over and saw Boyd's claws were showing as he was gripping the seat tightly. Scot forces himself to walk down the alley way and he thinks back to Deucalion in the elevator.

 __ _Flashback_ __

 _ **The McCall twins flick out their claws, Alice growls at the blind man. "Put those away, you two. I'd have to be blind, deaf, and a quadriplegic for you to be an actual threat. Or maybe you should take a chance. Your heartbeats are steady. You two might be afraid of me, you're controlling it. Maybe you both will rise to the occasion, become an Alpha by killing one." he tells them. "We're not like you. We don't kill people." Alice shot back at him, "Hm. Not yet. But the situations come about, situations where you realize that the only way to protect one person is to kill another." he smirks at Alice.**_

" _ **You want to threaten us, is that way you're here?" Scott demands of him, "No. I live here." he tells them, "What?" Alice asks. "I live here. It's a great building. And the neighbors are surprisingly friendly." he states. "What do you want?" Scott asks him, Deucalion just smirks at them "I want to see what you two are made of." then the doors open as people filed in and the twins step out. "Can someone press the button for penthouse, please?" he asks them, and smirks a twin.**_

 _ **Scott's mind then flashes back to the fight, Alice and Ennis were fighting, she sucker punches him across the face, both of them holding each others shirts, the fight pushes each of them closer to the ledge. He headbutted her. But she shook it off, Scott drags himself across the floor to get to her. Alice locks eyes with her brother, Derek ran to grab a hold of her, but it was too late. The Alpha and Omega went falling over, and Derek couldn't reach her in time. Scott looks over the ledge and saw Alice's broken body lay escalator two floors down.**_

 _ **Alice looks up at them, a large gash in her side. Her hand press against it, her eyes wide as diner plates, breathing at a fast rate, she slowly reaches out to them.**_

 __ _End of Flashback_ __

Back at the abandon mall, where the battle happened. Cora was looking at the dried blood on the escalator where Ennis and Alice laid. Then something clatters to her top right, she quickly stood up, and sees Peter. "It's just me, your Uncle, Uncle Peter." he assures her. "Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura." Cora states, then walks up the escalator, "Not my finest hour. But I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member. Did Derek mention that he killed me too? Slash my throat, ear to ear." he asks her, "So that means I should trust you?" Cora questions her Uncle. "Actually, I was wondering if I can trust you." Peter tells her, "You known me for seventeen years." Cora tells him, "I knew you for eleven. Leaving the last six unaccounted for. And I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted for." Peter informs her.

"What are you doing here?" Cora asks him, "Same as you. Wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out, or maybe one of them managed to find enough strength to push themselves off the floor and walk out, leaving the two of us standing here to answer the most all important question." Peter informs her. Cora looks at her Uncle; "Which one?"

Peter pulls out his phone and tries to call Derek again, "Damnit." Peter mumbles. "Still not answering?" Cora asks him, "Nope, thinking Alice is dead, took a tow on him." Peter place his phone back in his pocket, "What was so special about her?" Cora asks him, Peter looks at her, "Little Alice was a strong and powerful girl. More like a warrior, if you try and get her to do something or threaten her friends..." Peter thinks back to when she and Derek fought against him in the hospital a year ago. "Lets just say, she pack a punch."

~8~8~8~

Scott tires to steady himself as his vision blurred, _**-**_ _I don't know what else to do. Do I keep trying to get them to listen to me? Do I tell Derek that he's going to get them all killed? How do you save someone that doesn't wanna be saved? How do I stop them_ _ **-**_ Scott words echo through his mind. _**-**_ _Don't stop them. Lead them_ _ **-**_ Deaton tells him, an image of Alice smiling flashes in his mind and Scott grabs a hold of Boyd's wrist and he sat in the seat across from them, "Let go." Boyd growls at him.

"You got a plan? Tell me your brilliant and I'll let go." Scott draws back Boyd's attention from Ethan. "What are you going to do? Kill him, right here? And then what, what are you going to do after that?" Scott questions him. "I don't care." Boyd tells him, then tries to lunge for Ethan, but Issac and Scott kept him at bay, "I do and so would Alice." Scott tells him, Boyd just glares at him, pulling the Alice card. "Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt." Issac notices the black blood stain on his shirt.

Boyd looks at the wound and back at him, now calming down, "I'm fine. Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying." Scott whispers to them, Boyd nods. "Okay." Scott then pulls himself to his feet and pulls himself back to the back seat, both Issac and Boyd were now worry about Scott now. "Crisis averted?" Stiles asks him, "Mm-Hmm." Scott sat back in the seat and leans against the window.

"Okay good, cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like every five minutes, like he's waiting for something, like a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that." Stiles tells him, "I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott glares at the back of Ethan's head. "Me neither." Stiles then pulls out his phone. "I'm gonna see who he's waiting for." Stiles pulls out his contacts, "How are you going to do that?" Scott asks him, "I'm going to ask."

Seconds later, Danny's phone went off. He looks at it and saw a text from Stiles, ' _Find out why Ethan keeps checking his phone.'_ Danny looks over his seat at him and shook his head, Stiles growls a little and sent another one. ' _Just do it!_ '. Danny sent on back to him, ' _No._ ' Stiles types away at his touch screen. 'ASK HIM' Danny looks over the seat at him, giving him the no way look. Then types back to him, Ethan looks at Danny, who returns a shy look. ' _No. I really like this guy. What's wrong with you?_ ' Stiles text back.

' _It's important. PLEASE._ ' Danny just shook his head and place his phone away, Stiles flared his arms and sent another text. Making Danny's phone go off multiple times, Ethan looks at him, confused on why his phone was going off. Danny sighs and pulls his phone back out,"Something wrong?" Ethan asks him, "Actually I was wondering the same thing about you." Danny tells him. Ethan looks back at Stiles and Scott, who quickly duck behind their seat. "Well, that wasn't very subtle." Stiles mumbles. Ethan turns around and Stiles and Scott sat up, Scott in more grim pain, Stiles phone then chimes, Stiles looks at the text Danny sent him. 'Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night.'

"Ennis?" Scott wonders. "Okay. Does that mean, uh-" Stiles went to say. "He's not dead." Scott had a little raise of hope for Alice. "Not yet." Stiles place his phone away.

~8~8~8~

Derek sat in the burnt Hale house, alone. Like he wanted, thinking about the last time he saw Alice alive. Missing every second of her.

 __ _Flashback_ __

 _ **Derek stood in front of the window, arms crossed, the others were gone, he thinks what will happen, but suddenly he was pulled out if his thoughts went he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looks over and saw Alice standing next to him, "Hey." she smiles. "Hey." he states and sighs a bit, "You're worried of what will happen if the plan go horribly wrong?" Alice asks him, he just sigh again. "I try not to think about." He mumbles, Alice wraps her arms around.**_

 _ **And lay her head against his shoulder, "You're worry none the less." Alice mumbles, "I am." Derek turns to her and held her in his arms. "I'm worry, you'll get hurt or worse." Alice had her hands gently press against his chest, "I know, I'm scared too, but that Kali bitch pisses me off." Alice looks to the side, Derek chuckles a little and stop her from saying anything else about the Alphas in general, pressing his lips against her.**_

 _ **She gave in within seconds, arms snake up and loop around his neck. Derek hosted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist and he pushes away the books and blue print out of the way and set her down on the table. "Derek... I... love you." Alice said in between kisses. He smirks in the kiss. "I love you too." he press himself against her, she gasp and shutters against him, he just smirks.**_

 _ **He mind then jumps to the fight, Ennis and Alice laying on the escalator, she reaching out to him and Scott, but then her arm falls back next to her, going limp. Derek stumbles back a bit, crumbling to the ground. He then pulls his hand out in front of him and slowly opens his hand. Rosalie and Matthew ran to Scott, Issac and him.**_

 __ _End of Flashback_ __

Derek looks at the open hand as Alice's necklace sat in the palm of his hand, he then closes his hand and press it to his forehead, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. Believing the woman he loves, his girlfriend. Alice McCall;

Was dead.

~8~8~8~

Stiles manged to get the bus to pull over, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Matthew, and Rosalie walking into the public restroom and gently set him against the wall in between the sinks. Allison lifts up his shirt and saw the wound was a lot worse, "Oh my god. Why didn't you tells us?" she asks him, "Sorry." he mumbles. "Just give us a second, okay?" she asks him, he nods weakly. She stood up and walks over back to the four, "This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse scars then this." she tells them.

"Okay what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles asks them, "What if it's too late? What if they can't help him? Can't you heal him?" Allison ask Matthew. "You think I haven't before? I have, but something is blocking me from doing that." he informs them. "We got to do something." Stiles tells them. "It could be psychological." Rosalie states, "What do you mean, psychosomatic?" Stiles catches on. "Somatoformic." Lydia and Rosalie corrects him.

"Som-" Stiles didn't try to pronounce the word, "An illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes, it's all in his head." Lydia tells him. "In his head. Because of Alice. He's not letting himself heal cause Alice died." Stiles tells him, "What do we do?" Allison ask, Lydia reaches into her bag and pulls out a kit. "Stitch him up." Matthew, Allison and Stiles look at her as if she was crazy. "I'm serious, maybe all he need to do is believe it's healing." Lydia tells them, they all nod at her and set things up around Scott.

Stiles left because he hated needles and Allison tries to get the needle through, but kept missing then her dead mother's appeared in her head, telling her to toughen up and stop acting like a child. Allison manages to get the threat through, and the wound stitch up, but Scott was passed out.

"Scott?" she press her ear to his nose, he wasn't breathing. "Scott?" she starts to panic. "Scott."

~8~8~8~

His mind wonders back to Alice and Ennis bodies that laid broken on the escalator, Scott was panting, Issac pulls him away from the ledge as Derek stumbles back and crumbles to the ground, Matthew and Rosalie and over to them, all shock to at what just happened.

Then Allison's voice pulls him back as he gasp awake, "It's my fault." Scott mumbles to himself, "Scott look at me." Allison locks his eyes with her. "It's okay." she tells him, Scott then looks at his wound and saw it was stitch back up, "Did you do that?" he asks her, "Yeah." she whispers. "Nice." Scott laid his head back against the wall, she giggles a bit, seeing that he was going to be okay. "Can you stand?" she asks him, then helps Scott stand on his two legs, "Okay put this on." she helps him into a new shirt.

 _Flashback_

 **Scott and Alice were pulling on their jackets, he toss her a bike helmet and they both went to leave, but both jump at who was standing in the doorway. "Oh whoa..." Scott mumbles. Issac just smirks at them, "Where are you going?" he asks them. "Uh, Alice and I were gonna go get some food to eat." Scott tells him.**

" **Oh, cool. I'll come with you." Issac tells him. "Nah, dude, it's okay, we can eat alone." Scott tries to talk him out of coming. "What are you getting?" he asks, Alice and Scott exchange looks, "Uh, Mexican." Alice answers. "Dude, I love Mexican -" he states. "Issac. We can eat alone." Scott tells him. "You're not going alone, you guys are my friends." Issac tells him, Alice sighs then tosses her helmet to him, "I'll get my keys." she walks out of the Scott's room**

~8~8~8~

 **Scott and Issac drove the bike through the abandon Mall, Alice park her car outside and took off after them on foot. She then caught up when they both got off, "We're just going to talk with him, try to reason with him. That's it." Scott informs him, "What?" Scott asks, "Nothing. It's just that, uh, I'm kinda hungry now." Alice giggles at him and Scott pats his shoulder, "So are we." the twins answer him. And they walk to the center of the mall.**

 **Deucalion was standing on the stairs, waiting for them. "You two didn't come alone." he states, "Yeah, this is Issac." Scott points at Issac, "I wasn't talking about Issac." Deucalion throws out, the three look over and saw five figures standing in the shadows, Derek walks out of the shadows, fully shifted. "You knew we would do this? Derek, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies-" Scott tries to tell him as he approach the three. "Him. Just him." Derek points at Deucalion. "Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" he questions them, to the left of Derek, Kali slides down the wall, from behind Issac, Alice and Scott, Ennis walks out from the shadows and on the ledge to the right, the twins step out.**

 **Issac, Alice, Scott, Derek, Boyd, Cora, Matthew, and Rosalie look around at the Alpha pack, Alice knew one thing about tonight; Someone was going to die.**

 _End of Flashback_

Derek ran his hand over his head, feeling the self-loathing, hatred for Ennis, hatred for himself that he got Alice killed. Derek pulls out his phone and looks at all 20 missed calls from Peter. He sighs then his phone rang again, he looks at the contact and saw it was Peter again. Derek answers it, "What?" he growls. "Well hello to you too Derek." Peter states, "What do you want?" Derek got straight to the point, wanting to be left alone.

"Well just to inform you, Ennis is dead, Deucalion may have killed him and maybe pinned it on you." Peter tells him, "So? Why should I care?" Derek question him, "Kali going to be coming after you, for suppository killing him." Peter warns him. "When she comes, I'll be ready for her." Derek promise him, "Look, I know you're hurting over the Alice's death, but that wasn't your fault." Peter tells him, trying to get him out of the depressed stage.

"Don't you dare say her name like that, you don't know what it's like or the feeling of being in love Peter! Go don't you dare tell me you know how I feel!" Derek then hung up his phone and throw it onto the table, Derek stood up and leans against the wall, forehead press against the back of his hand. "It was my fault. All of it, my fault." he mumbles to himself, going back to the memory of the battle, clutching the necklace in his hand.

 _Flashback_

 **The werewolves stood in a circle, all glaring at each other, Alice look over at Matthew and Rosalie and signals them to stay back and out if the fight. They nod at her and back off back into the shadows. Derek growls and ran back Deucalion, Kali jumps and slash at him, kicks him across the chest and sending him back.**

 **Alice rolls her eyes and face palm, then the twin jump of the ledge, morphed into the giant Alpha, Issac, Scott, and Alice exchange looks. Derek went up against Kali, Boyd and Cora went against. Issac was fully shifted and charges at The giant, Scott looks at his sister, she nods and they both shifted as well, Scott went to help Issac as Alice went to help Derek, she slashes at her back, making her stubble forward. Derek, grips her shoulder, kneeling her in the gut and hits her in the face with his arm, Ennis grips Cora's wrist spun her around and lash at her back and sent her to the ground, then he grip onto Boyd, Kali slash at Alice's shoulder, sending her the ground and kicks Derek in the side, sending him back a bit. Then slashes at Boyd's shoulder and Ennis threw him to the ground, the twins grips a hold of Scott and Issac.**

 **Ennis held Alice in a headlock and Kali had her foot at Cora's throat. "Kill him. The other can go." Deucalion tells Derek, who looks down at Boyd, Alice looks up at Deucalion and growls and he deceased down the stairs, "You're beaten. Do it, Derek, Take the first step." he tells him. Alice felt her anger rise again. "Are we serious about this kid?" Kali questionably asks him. "Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" she states. "Some have more promise than others." Deucalion looks over at Alice then Scott.**

" **Let him rise to the occasion then. What will it be, Derek? Pack or Family?" Kali press against Cora's throat. Then that made Alice snaps, she took a deep breath and let out a loud roar, shaking the whole building, the Alphas and Derek pack looks at her, Deucalion just smiles. Alice elbow Ennis in the gut, and swung her arm at him, knocking him to the ground. Alice then slowly turns to Kali and she looks at the young McCall with shock; her eyes were glowing a really bright, neon red, Alice turns to her, slowly circling her, with one blink of her eyes and the red color was gone and her eyes were yellow again. Then Alice heard the sound of a bow string being pulled back, Alice quickly kneels down, closing her eyes as the arrow was release from the string, Derek kneels down as well closing his eyes.**

 **The arrow then explodes, separating the twins, Kali then screams as one explodes in front of her, casing her to pull her foot off of Cora's throat and cover her eyes, then one explodes next to Ennis as he tries to stand up. "Your eyes! Cover your eyes!" Deucalion tells them, as he kneels down.**

 **Alice open her eyes and stood up, she and Scott look up and saw Allison standing on the ledge her bow slowly lowering, Alice nods at her Cora got Boyd out of the mall and Alice looks at Ennis who then charges at Scott, they collide with each other, Deucalion looks over at Scott as he slides against the floor, Scott raise his head and his eyes were red, Alpha red.**

 **But he then shook his head, eyes returning back to normal, Alice charges at Ennis and shoves him forward a bit, "Alice!" Derek called out to her, she ignore him and slashes at Ennis, which he dodges. Ennis then lashes at Alice's right side, tearing through her white tank-top and made her flip over and she scramble back onto her feet. The two roar at each other and Ennis charges at her again.**

 **But she sucker punches him across the face, Scott grips his side, where the twins lash at him, as Ennis grips onto Alice's jacket and she grips his shirt, making them move towards the ledge, he then turns to a side and headbutted her, Alice shook it off and glares at him, Scott stumbles over and hacks at Ennis's leg, he grunts and the two then loose their balance, Alice locks eyes with Scott, Derek ran over to her, reaching out, but misses and catches her necklace instead.**

 **Scott looks over the edge and saw the Alpha and Omega fall, "Alice!" Allison scream out to her and with a loud thud, they landed on the escalator, Alice was panting at a fast rate, she looks up at her brother, fully shifted back, then slowly reaches out to him, but then with her last breath, her eyes close, head rolled to the side, hand fall to her and she went limp.**

 _End of Flashback_

Scott then opens his eyes and hates himself for what happened to Alice. Allison looks over a Scott, knowing he was missing his sister, "Alright, let go over this again. So it's the sacrifices, right? Everyone has to do with them and someone thinks that he's, like, a dark druid of some kind." Stiles states, as him and Lydia sat in the same sit and Matthew and Rosalie sat in front of them, "It is a dark Druid, a corrupted one." Rosalie tells him, "A Darach." Matthew throws out, "You know... some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle." Lydia states, the three sigh, "So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark Druid." Stiles states.

"Huh, and here I thought today was Tuesday." Rosalie jokes, Matthew chuckles a little and pulls her against him, comforting her.

In the seat behind Stiles and Lydia, Allison tries to comfort Scott, "You know, if she's really dead, it's not your fault." Allison tells him, "Maybe." Scott mumbles. Allison sighs, "Remember that whole thing we talk about, where I wasn't accusing you of being there, and if you were there you shouldn't be?" he asks her, she nods with a smile. "Thanks for not listening." Scott scoffs, she giggles a bit and looks deep into his eyes. "What?" he asks her, "Just looking at your eyes." she tells him, with a smiles and lays against her arms.

~8~8~8~

Back that Beacon Hills, Jennifer walks back to her car, she got inside, placing her paperwork, purse and coat in the other seat, she then closes the door, she then went to pull on her seat-beat.

But jumps when she saw a bloody hand press to her window, she then looks over into Alice's face. Alice then collapse to the ground, Jennifer got out of her car and kneels down next her, Alice was barely breathing and Jennifer looks around, - _Where did you come from?_ -


	6. Motel California

_Chapter 6: Motel California_

Alice's vision kept focusing in and out, as Jennifer help her to Derek's Loft and into the apartment, it was night as they walk in "Oh God this is a bad, very bad idea. I should be taking you to the hospital." Jennifer tells her, "No. No hospitals." Alice mumbles at her head just lays limp, as she limps, Jennifer helps her walk. "Alice, I can't– I can't hold you anymore. I'm losing you." Alice then collapse to the floor, "Alice?" Jennifer walk over to her and drags her to the bed, "Alice, no, no, no." Alice head drops to the side a bit.

"Derek, where's Derek?" Alice mumbles to herself. Jennifer reaches into Alice pocket and pulls out her phone, she then quickly scroll through her contacts and found Derek's number.

Derek sat in his car, that overlooks Beacon Hill, still missing Alice, then his moment of peace was ruin when his phone rings, Derek grunts, not even bothering to see who it was and answers it. "Look Peter, I get you want be to snap-" Derek went to say, " _Derek, Derek Hale?_ " Jennifer asks, "Who is this?" he asks her, now alerted. " _My name is Jennifer, Jennifer Blake, I need you help, I don't know what to do._ " she said in a panic tone, "How did you get this number?" Derek asks her, " _She's barely breathing, heavy slash marks in her side._ " Jennifer ignores his question.

"Who?" Derek asks her, " _Alice, Alice McCall. She stumbles to my car and directed me to your apartment and now she barely breathing and she's been asking for you– Alice, Alice, sweetheart stay awake, stay with me._ " Jennifer said in the background, Derek's heart leaps with joy, Alice was alive. "Where are you?" he asks her, " _In the loft._ " she answers. "Okay, stay there with her, I'll be there soon." Derek tells him, then hung up his cell, toss it into the seat and drove off back to his loft.

~8~8~8~

Derek arrive at the Loft, ran up the stairs and open the door, Jennifer ran over to him and pulls him to the bed, showing him, Alice. She lay on the bed, giving off ragged breathing, Blood smug all over she tore tank-top and jacket and some even splatter over her face, "Thank you for bring her here. You should go, I'll take care of her." Derek tells her, she looks at him, nods and took off from the loft, closing the door behind her. Derek walk over to the side, got her out of her jacket and waking her up, "Derek..." she mumbles. "Hey, I'm here, I'm here." he tells her then slowly rolls up her tore tank-top. To her collarbone, three deep gash marks into her belly, he gasp in horror. She manage to survive with this wound? "I'm so sorry Alice, this is all my fault. I should of done something to prevent this." Derek whimpers, Alice looks at him through her weak eyes and shook her head.

"No, it... wasn't your fault. I made the choice to face Ennis." she struggles to speak, Derek just looks at the gash. Then Alice started to twitch with a little weak groan, "Alice? Alice, please don't die, don't leave me." Derek gently grips her shoulder gently, her body twitch a little, then her head laid limp against the pillow, "Alice, Alice." Derek press his ear to Alice's chest and heard her heartbeat slowing down, he had to think fast.

Then he remember something his mother once taught him, Derek gathers her into his arms, one hand gently grips her hand and press it to his chest as the other was press behind her head to steady it. "We are one. My heart is yours and your heart is mine. Let my heart beat for you, pace it with mine." he whispers to her, he listen and heard her heart keeping up speed and was match with his. He sighs and laid her gently on the bed. "Not exactly how I imagined our first date."

~8~8~8~

Derek stood in front of the window, worrying over Alice, he then heard her groan and pant as she slowly push herself to the edge of the bed and tires to stand. She wore her pants shoes and white lace bra, all of her wound were gone, except for the one on her belly. "You shouldn't be doing that." Derek tells her, when he turns around and kneels down in front of her, "Alice you need to rest." Alice tries to stand, by dizziness over came her and she sat back sown on the bed. "I have to find the others. I have to tell them, I'm still alive." Alice tells him.

"They're fine Alice, all of them. But right now, this is a good thing, the Alpha think you're dead, that will give you time to heal and recover and once that's done, then we tell them." Derek tells her, she looks at him and lets out a steady breath.

"They need to know." she protested, "I know, Alice, but do you have any idea how much bad shape you're in? You're one big open wound, and I'm still surprise you even survive." Derek tells her. "Have you look in the mirror." she shot back with a small smile, Derek chuckles and then nods at her. "Touche."

~8~8~8~

Derek press a wet cloth to her wound, "You know what would really be helpful, some bandages, being kept around." Alice tells him, Derek smiles a little, "Once this over, I'll make a mental note to do so." Derek tells her. "Now we just wait for my wound to heal then?" Alice asks him, "Yeah." Derek toss the cloth away and looks to the side, "You shouldn't be here." he mumbles, Alice looks at him with confusion. "Why's that?" Alice asks him, "Because, you almost died the other night, I don't deserve you, Alice." Derek states, Alice looks at him. Not convince at all, "Maybe you do or maybe you don't, but, being who I am, I don't really care." Alice tells him, Derek looks up at her then back at her gash. "Everyone who's around me– Everyone get hurt." Derek tells her, she just smiles and lifts his head, locking eyes with her.

"Guess that makes two of us." she whispers, pressing her forehead against his. She then grips the back of his head and press her lips gently against his. Then pulls away from him, she looks in his green eyes, that were still lock with her light brown ones. He then reconnects his lips with hers. Then slowly leans forward, Alice crawls back, pulling Derek with her and he press her against the bed.

Being careful about her wound. Derek the slips out of his shirt and press his lips against hers, his chest gently press against her D-size cup bra. Derek then sat up, pulling her onto his lap. Reaches out behind her and unclip the bra. She slips it off and toss it to the side. Derek the pulls aback and looks at her, she told him with her eyes, that she was ready.

Derek then laid her back down, pulled off her shoes, then unbuckles her pants and pulls them off along with her panties and ankle socks and they were toss to the ground, along with her clothing, he then pulls off the rest of his clothing. He reconnected his lips with her and slowly enter her, making her arch her back and grip onto the back of his shoulders, the blue silk blanket covered both of them as Derek pumps in and out of her at a slow pace.

~8~8~8~

Unknown to the two, Scott was covered in gasoline and a flare was in his hand and a grim and hateful look for oneself was on his face, "There's no hope." Scott mumbles. "What are you talking about, there's always hope." Allison tries to reassure him, Scott just shook his head. "Not for me. Not for Alice." Scott whimpers a little.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Derek laid Alice slowly back onto the bed, lips still connected, Alice let out a pleasant gasp as Derek pumps inside of her, human claw marks on his back and he kisses her again, intertwining their hands tightly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Alice wasn't your fault, it wasn't Derek neither. You know that." Rosalie tells him, "Every time I try to fight back, it just get worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed." Scott whimpers, Stiles took a step forward.

"Scott listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now-" Stiles tries to tell him, "What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for anyone else?" Scott started to cry.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Alice sat in the middle of the bed, she held the covers over her chest as she thinks to herself, Derek place his right hand on her right shoulder, moving up behind her, she look over her shoulder at him and he captured her lips, she raise her free arm and ran her fingers through his black jet hair, her wound healed and vanished within seconds

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"It all started that night, the night Alice and I were bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You, me, and Alice, we were– we were nothing. We weren't popular. You and I weren't good at Lacrosse." Scott shivers at every word that slip from his mouth. His body trembled. "We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should be on one again. No one at all." Scott looks at Stiles, ready to let go. Stiles walks up to him, tears in his eyes.

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're – Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Alice wouldn't want you to do this. She would tell you to stay strong and get back up on you strong legs. Scott, you're my brother. Alright, so..." Stiles saw tears stream down his face at the mention of Alice. He then steps into the pool of gasoline, standing face to face with Scott. "So if you're going to do this, then..." Stiles grips Scott's hand that held the flare. "I think you're just gonna to have to take me with you then." Stiles tells him. Scott started to sob as he looks at his best friend who will be there for him thick and thin, Stiles eased the flare at of his hand and toss it to the side of the pull of gasoline.

Lydia and Rosalie notice a gust of wind push the flare to the pool of gasoline, "No!" Lydia shouts, they all ran from the pool of gasoline, Stiles grip onto Scott and Lydia pushes them out of the way, Allison, Rosalie, and Matthew ran to their side as they all fell to the ground. Lydia and Rosalie look over and saw a creature standing in the flames and suddenly vanish within seconds.

~8~8~8~

Later in the morning, Coach opens the door and saw, Scott seating in one seat. Stiles sitting behind him, Lydia sitting next to Allison across from Stiles, Issac and Boyd sitting in the back two seats across from each other, Matthew and Rosalie sitting next to each other, Rosalie rested her head on Matthew's shoulder as she sat in his lap, "I don't wanna know. I really don't wanna know." Coach tells them as they all woke up.

"But in case you miss the announcement, the meet was cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!" Coach orders, and everyone got onto the bus. Ethan sat next Scott, surprising but him and Stiles. "I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my live." Ethan directs his gratitude to Scott, "Actually, I saved your live, but not that it matters at much. It's just– it's a minor detail." Stiles tells him, "So I'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Alice's it still alive." that news shocks both Scott and Stiles, but were overjoyed to know she survive the fall. And wound.

"But Derek killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either Derek joins the pack..." Ethan starts, "And kill on of his own." Scott adds, "Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works." Ethan finishes, "You know your little code ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F.Y.I, I don't know if you-" Stiles went to say, but Ethan got up and moves back and sits with Danny. Stiles moves up a seat and seats next to Scott, Lydia eyes Coach's whistle as he boards as well. "Hey Ethan, I wanted to-" he went to say. "Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" she asks pulling it off of him, "What? Eth– I'm going to need that back." he tells her, Lydia sat back down, the five look at her as she blew on the whistle, covering the hole.

She then moves her hand away from the hole and shows them the purple powder, Rosalie moves off of Matthew's lap, "Wolfsbane." she states and realization washes over their faces. "So everytime Coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Issac, Boyd-" Rosalie states. "And Ethan" Lydia reminds him, "We all inhaled it." Scott catches on.

"You were poisoned by it." Allison throws out, Matthew took the whistle away from Lydia, "So that's how Darach got inside their head." Matthew mumbles. "That's how he did it." Stiles concludes, the two them eye each other, Stiles quickly opens the window Scott was under and Matthew threw the whistle out the window.

"Hey, hey, hey hey! Matthew! Stilinski!" Coach shouts at them and the bus left the whistle behind at the hotel with the most suicides rates in California.


	7. Currents

_Chapter 7: Currents_

Later in the afternoon Derek woke up to the sun rays shining down on him, he shields his eyes and looks down beside him. Alice was sound asleep, all tucked in beside him, resting her head against his bare chest. He smiles at her, he turns over and ran his free hand along her side. Alice groans a bit, flutter her eyes open, she looks up at Derek and smiles. "Hi." she whispers, "Hi to you as well." he smiles back, she leans up and captured his lips.

Derek was happy to oblige, the kiss become more demanding, but they stop and slowly pulled away from each other and looks into each others eyes, "I love you Derek." Alice mumbles, he smiles at her, brushing her hair out of her face, "And I love you, Alice." he whisper back to her, they both got up and got dress, Derek gave her one of his shirts until she could get a new shirt and jacket on.

"You say it's just vanish?" Derek asks as he ran his hand over her healed skin when Alice sat on the table and she lifted up the over-sized shirt, "I don't how, one minute it was there and the next it was gone." she tells him, Derek ran his fingers lightly along her skin. "I've read somewhere about this; when two werewolves mate, their partner wounds will heal and a bond will be form between them." Derek tells her, "But there a catch, isn't there?" she asks, not shock she was now mated with her boyfriend, "Mated pair can feel one another pain, if one of us is hurt, the other will feel the pain ten fold." Derek gave her the bad news.

"So that's would explain why I have a bite mark on my hip and why it won't heal." Alice smiles and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in. "Glad to know you're taking the news so well." Derek place his hands on her hips. "Why wouldn't I? I don't mind being mated with you. It make me happy." she tells him, he smiles and captures her lips, "But Scott won't like it." she throws out there, Derek chuckles. "We'll think of something." he tells her. "Don't we always?" she states, then resume kissing him.

Then the next day everyone arrives at the Loft where Derek was waiting for them, "Okay Derek, we're here." Scott tells him as he was still moody. Derek held his arms cross, "I have something to show you and it may surprise you, Stiles shrugs his shoulders and he shot his eyes around, "What's the surprise?" he asks him, he then looks over at the hole in the wall.

They all look over at the hole as well and then someone steps out of the hole and looks at them, they were lost of breath. "Alice?" Scott asks her, she smiles at him and nods, then he and Stiles ran forward and gave her a bear hug. She giggles hugging them as well. Then they rest of the pack walks up to them, Derek smirks as he walks over to him, the two pull back and Scott gently grips the side of her head. "How?" he asks her, can't contain his excitement.

"I'm more harder to kill then that, you of had more faith in me." Alice tells him, smacking his shoulder, he just chuckles and kisses her forehead. "There she is, there's the Alice was all know and love." Stiles said, kissing her on her temple then Rosalie hugs her, followed by, Matthew, Boyd, Issac, Lydia and Allison, "But how did you recover form a wound like that?" Rosalie asks her, Alice looks at her, blushes, "Um… well…" she starts and then walks next to Derek and took his hand into hers and they stood next to each other.

"I owe Derek everything." she tells them and they were confuse, but then she tells them what happen, and they all blush at her, "Looks like someone not a virgin anymore." Rosalie teases, "About time, one of you lost your virginity." Matthew snaps and they glare at him as Alice glares at her and then looks at Scott who didn't approve of it, "Scott, this is my choice, please respect my choice." she tells him Scott looks at her and sighs, "Okay, I'm just happy and relief that you're alive and you're okay." he tells her, she smiles and leans her head against Derek's shoulder, he smiles and kisses her head.

~8~8~8~

The hospital was in chaos, people were being wheeled into the hallway, Alice and Scott walk into the hospital bring their mother food, "Oh thank god, I'm starving." she tells them, walks over to her teenagers. Took the food from Scott and set it on the counter. Then she turns to them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you for bring me dinner." she hugs the two and they return the hug. "Is everything okay?" Scott asks her.

"Except for half the accident victims in a ten pile-up being rerouted here from downtown, and the E.R attending not answering any of his pages, yeah I'm okay." she tells them, "What does not answering any of his pages mean?" Alice asks her. "It means that nobody can find him and we have to wait for the on call get here." she informs them. The a woman holding her arm walks up to them, "Miss, excuse me. Could I please have something for the pain?" she ask Melissa.

"Okay, I'm sorry I know, but actually giving you something could actually, complicate things so, we really just need to wait for the doctors, okay?" he tells the woman, sitting her down, Alice looks over at her brother. "How much longer on doctor Hillier?" Melissa asks a nurse. "10 minutes." she tells her, then the McCall twins walk over to the woman and sat down next to her. "Uh... you know I think I read online that, sometimes, human contact can help with pain." Scott tells her. She nods, Scott looks around then at Alice. She nods and place her hand on the woman's shoulder as Scott place his on her hand, both taking away her pain.

The woman exhaled as the pain faded away, she looks at them, Alice smiles at her, "Someone, somebody help me!" Ethan calls out, the McCall twins look over and saw Ethan, Danny's arm drag over his shoulder and was slouching to the floor. "I need help!" he shouts out again. Alice and Scott exchange looks and she ran over and wraps Danny's other arm over her shoulder, Melissa ran over to them.

"Gently! Gently!" she tells them as they sat Danny into a chair, Alice pulls away, grabbing onto Ethan's jacket and shoves him up against the wall, "What did you do to him?" She growls at Ethan, "Nothing! He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing." he tells her, Scott pulls Alice away from him, she lets go of Ethan's jacket, "It just kept getting worse." he tells her, "This is not good, How much longer on doctor Hillier?" she shouts at the nurse, she shrugs. "His larynx shifted to the side. I think it's the tension pneumothorax." Melissa tells them, then Danny leans forward and vomits all over the floor, the three wolves took a few steps back and looks down at the vomit.

"Mistletoe." Ethan spoke out as they were all thinking it. Alice looks over at him. Melissa and other nurse help Danny onto a stretcher and wheel him into an empty room, can you three please go back back to the waiting room?" she asks them. "Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?" Ethan asks her, standing next to Alice, "It's a full house tonight, they're tending to other patients." she informs him, Alice exchanges looks with Scott and Ethan, "Isn't anything we can do to help?" Alice asks her, trying to stay clam. "Honey, you can't, his lung's collapse. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity." Melissa informs her, "He's going to die, isn't he?" Scott asks her. Melissa looks at her children, then at the door.

"No. no, he's not. Scott, you grab the tape, Alice grab those scissors and cut his shirt open." Melissa orders them, Scott grabs the tape and Alice rips open Danny's shirt with her bare hands. Melissa opens a drawer and pulls out a long needle, she then turns back to Danny and he struggles, "Mum, he's not breathing." Scott slowly panics. "I know, I know." she searches for a punter spot and jams the needle into the spot, Alice grips onto her Scott's sweatshirt.

Melissa then resales the small vale and pulls out some of the fluids, they all watch as Danny resales a breath, she then pulls the needle out and looks at Danny. He creaks his eyes open and looks up at her, "Thank you." he whimper, she smiles at him, "No problem." she states, Alice lets a breath as she relax and Scott looks over a his mother. Surprise and wonder was written all over his face. "What?" she asks as all three look at her, "That was awesome." Scott throws out there, "It was... it was no problem you know. It wasn't a big deal." he tells them and smiles, Alice and Scott return the smile.

~8~8~8~

The McCall twins walk out of the hospital and up to his bike, Scott handed the extra helmet to his sister and he took his off of the handle, then Alice looks over her shoulder and saw Ethan walking towards them, Scott looks over as well, either of them wanted to see him, but Ethan held up his hands as he walks over towards them, "I know you two are not going to believe me, but I didn't do anything." he tells them, Scott and Alice exchange looks. "All we know is, that the minute. You went straight for Danny. And your brother went for Lydia." Scott throws out to him. "We're not going to hurt him." Ethan states, "And why should we believe you?" Alice throws out at him.

"Because we knew one of them was going to be important to you two. And now we know it's Lydia." Ethan throws out, Alice went to saw something, but two headlight from behind Ethan draws her attention, she sets her helmet down and walks around Scott, the two follows her gaze, Scott sets his helmet on the ground and Ethan turns, they all saw a car swerving from left to right. Then it slams into another car, Alice was the first to take off, the boys follow after her. She ran right up to the door and pulls it open and found no one inside, Scott and Ethan ran up to her as her gaze was now fixed on what was inside the chair.

"What is it?" Ethan asks her, she slowly reaches down and pulls out a dead insect:

A Moth.

~8~8~8~

The Police walk around the scene, Mr. Stilinski talks to Stiles, Scott, Alice, and Melissa. "Two missing..." Scott informs him. "Okay, hang.. hang on, hang on. They were both in the car?" he asks them, "No, dad, they're trying to tell you they're to separate kidnappings, okay? Two doctors both gone." Stiles informs him. "So who's car is this?" he asks Stiles. "Doctor Hillier, the on call doctor. The E.R, the one attending, never made it in." Melissa tells him. "Let me just focus on getting your story first, okay?" he asks her, "Yeah." she answers, "Boys, Alice. Give us a second?" Mr. Stilinski asks them, Stiles and Alice nod at him and pull away. "These were definitely sacrifices." Scott throws out, "Yeah that's one Deaton mentions; healers." Stiles throws out, "What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe." Scott throws out.

"Maybe it was a distraction; if the Darach wanted to take a sacrifice, it would need to distract us from their objective. Therefore, poisoning Danny with mistletoe." Alice throws out. "That actually makes senses." Stiles states. "It does, it really does." Scott agrees. Stiles then looks in between the McCall twins and saw his dad on the phone. "Can you two hear that?" Stiles asks her, they both turn and listen in on Mr. Stilinski's conversation, and turn back to him, "They found a body." Alice answers. Stiles gave them, 'Are you freaking serious?!' look.

~8~8~8~

Derek was sitting on his bed, reading a book, then the alarms go off. Derek quickly sets the book down, steps over the table and his the off button, Cora then walks out and looks over at the window, "What does it mean?" she asks him, Derek looks over at the window, the same symbol that was painted on the door was on on the window, he walks to the desk, looking at the symbol. "It means they're coming. Tonight." Derek answers her. Then his phone goes off, he looks over at the coffee table, walks over and answers it. "Alice?" he asks, " _Yeah it's me._ " he answers, "Is everything alright?" he asks her, sounding worry, " _No, not really, two doctors are missing, one was found dead and the other is still missing._ " Alice pause for a moment, " _Derek, I found a moth, a dead moth in doctor Hillier's car. The Darach use poisoning Danny with mistletoe to distract us from it and maybe the ten-car pile up to make the two doctors come out._ " she said all in one breath.

"Shit, whatever this Darach is up to we need to stop it fast." he states, running his hand over his hair, " _I couldn't agree more, I'll keep you updated from my end. But right now, Scott and I need to retreat home to watch over Mum._ " she states. "Wait, why?" he asks, " _Well aside from the fact that she completely save Danny's life from dying, me and Scott think that she might be the third sacrifice and I can't loose my mother, call me paranoid._ " she states, Derek heard Stiles in the back saying; " _You're paranoid!_ "

" _That was rhetorical, Stiles!_ " she shouts in the back ground. " _Sorry, Stiles is being a smart-ass as always._ " she giggles a bit. He chuckles a little, " _I'll let you know if anything changes._ " she states, "Alright, you be careful Alice." he orders her, " _Don't have to tell me twice, I love you._ " she states, "I love you too." Derek said with a smile and hung up.

~8~8~8~

Later in the morning, Melissa wakes up from her nap and gasp a little when she saw Issac laying on a beanbag, Scott in a chair and Alice laying against the side of the chair, all asleep. "Really you guys?" she mumbles, sitting up. "Guys!" she calls out, all three teens shot awake, and jump to their feet, all on alert. "What do you think you're going?" she asks them in a dead serious tone. Alice rubs her neck. "Uh... we were watching over you." Isaac tells her, "We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice." Scott adds, "But all three of you were asleep." she tells them,

"Alice weren't you on watch last?" Scott asks her, "No Issac was on watch last." she throws back at him. "What are you talking about, Scott was on watch last." Issac throws at her, "No, you were on watch last." Alice reminds him, he gets in gear, "I might have been on watch last." he states.

Melissa smiles a little. "My heroes. Wait, didn't you say they were all doctors. I haven't had an M.D attach to the end of my name, so I'm in the clear." she tells them, "Yeah, but it could come under any kind of healer, mum. And you were definitely a healer last night." Scott tells her. "Yeah well, I'm not going to be anyone's human sacrifice today, so the three of you get your butts to school." she threw the covers off.

~8~8~8~

Alice was wearing a white small men training top, black short leather jacket, tight dark brown pants, with size 7 combat boots and her knife tuck away and her hair in a braid. Jennifer place the book down on the front desk and a smile on her face. "Good morning class, as you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing. I mean sick, anyway I'm filling in, while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so lets get started shall we." she turns to the chalk board. Alice opens her notebook, but listens in on Stiles and Scott conversation. "Hey, my dad said that the E.R attending wasn't strangled, but did die from extrication, they just don't know how." Stiles informs him.

"Do you think the on call doctor could still be alive?" Scott asks him, "I don't know. But Scott, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital, at least. Anyone of them could be next." Stiles informs him. Then Scott's phone rings, he bends over behind the desk and answers it, "Hey, doc I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?" Scott asks him. " _Unfortunately no. I honestly thought I might not have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid at the moment, you're my only hope. I'm going to be taken, I need you to find me._ " Deaton tells him and hung up. "Doc, doc, doc. What's happening?" Scott asks, but was too late.

~8~8~8~

Scott and Alice burst through the front door of the Clinic, Mr. Stilinski and other officer were already there, they both look at Scott and Alice. "How did you know?" Scott asks them, "Stiles called me as soon as you two left school." he tells them, Alice became overwhelm with what happen to Deaton, she was ready to collapse, but Scott catches her and sat her down on one off the waiting chairs, he sat down next to her, gripping her hand in comfort.

"I'm sorry, you're boss's car is still here, back door's wide open." he informs them. Alice overs her mouth with her hand, shock was written all over her face. "Scott, Alice. I need you to tell me everything." he asks of them. They both slowly meet each others gaze and looks up at Mr. Stilinski's glaze on them.

After a half hour of explaining, Alice lean against the wall next to Stiles as Scott leans against a table, Mr. Stilinski place his hand on his shoulder making Scott, jump out of his thoughts. The three teens look at him, "Okay, we're going to do everything we can, right now the best thing you can do is go back to school." he tells them, Alice nods at him as he walks away from them. Scott looks over at Stiles and Alice and nudge his head to one of the back rooms. They all walk in and stood around a cage, Stiles on one end, Alice on the other and Scott in front of the cage. "We have to tell him." Scott tells Stiles, "You mean like tell him, tell him?" Stiles asks him, Scott raise both of his eyebrows at him, "You mean like something that isn't telling him that I think you want to tell me." Stiles states, "You know what he means, Stiles." Alice throws in, Stiles looks at her.

"You know how you're mum reacted, she didn't look you in the eye for about a week." Stiles reminds her, "And she got over it. And it actually made us, all three of us closer." Alice reminds him. "I don't know, I mean look at him, he's completely overwhelm as it is." Stiles states. "He is overwhelm because he as no clue at what's happening. He's got people dying in his town that he's suppose to protect. And it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening." Scott tells him, Stiles just sighs, Alice walks over next to Stiles and place her hand on his shoulder. "He's going to find out sooner or later." Alice tells him. "Okay, but is now really the right time?" Stiles asks them. "What if not telling him now is going to get someone else killed?" Scott asks him. "What if telling him, gets him killed, huh?" Stiles asks him on the verge of choking on hid tears.

"Look, I get that Deaton's a father to you two, I get that. But guys. This is my actual father, I can't..." Stiles pause for a moment. "I can't lose both my parents, alright. Not both of them." he states, Alice knew that he was referring to his mother that pass away when he was young. "You're right." Scott agrees. "No I'm not, I'm not right. I'll tell him." Stiles tells them, Alice gave him a side hug as she does her best to comfort him. "We'll help you." she promise him. He nods, patting her arm. She then pulls away from him and they step out of the room and saw Deaton's sister talking with the police.

They exchange looks, ' _Brother?_ ' Stiles mouths, ' _Long story._ ' Alice mouths back, then when the police walk away she walks up to them. "Listen closely the three of you. No sheriff, deputy, detective is going to be to be able to find him." Ms. Morrell informs them. "You don't have to ask us for help." Alice informs her, Ms. Morrell looks over at her. "Actually, I'm trying to help you. Because if you're going to find my brother, you're going to need the one person who might have an ability to seek out the supernatural." she tells them, the Scott and Alice at Stiles, knowing who. "Lydia."

~8~8~8~

Alice took off ahead of the two, trying to get back to the school, but was ambush by Kali and Ethan, their eyes glowing red, fangs bared and claws out. Alice stood her ground. "Ready for round two, little girl?" Kali growls at her, then Ethan charges, Alice grips his hand and flips him over onto his back, she then turns, blocking Kali's foot kick and block her other kick and Alice threw her against the wall. She turns back to Ethan and threw a kick at him, but he grabs her foot and kept a hold on it as Kali slices at her back, ruining her jacket and top. (really what is it with people ruining her clothing, that's shit's expensive.)

Alice roars and Kali puts her in a headlock, dragging her away from Ethan. "Time to go see lover boy, sweetheart." Kali whispers in her ear, Alice struggles in her grip as she was now being hauled away Ethan, who kept a firm grip on her.

~8~8~8~

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Alice struggles between the twins that held her arms and wrists. "Man for a girl, you sure do struggle a lot and really hard." Aiden states as he and Ethan pull her along, "Well, female wolves won't go down without a fight." Kali reminds them, they both sigh, knowing she was right.

They entered Derek's loft, Ethan covered her mouth as Aiden turns the power off, they then stood in front of the door, Kali pulls off the lock and pulls the door open. "I got to be honest Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself, I'd just go for it." she states, walking down the steps, "Find you and kill you, wherever you stood." she states and stop on the second step, "But then I remembered, how you surrounded yourself with theses teenagers. Hiding behind them, and I thought, what's a girl got to do to get you alone." she states then looks over she shoulder.

Ethan and Aiden walk in, Alice struggling in between them, but Ethan grip her hair as Aiden press his claws to her throat, making her stop, "Dicks." she said aloud, Kali now turns to Derek, who was fuming with anger, "You and me Derek or they tear her apart." Kali proposed, Alice glares at her, wanting to say something, but Aiden kept her from saying anything. "What do you think? Think you can take me one on one?" she states, Derek nudge his head to the side, signaling Boyd and Issac to walk back and stay out of the fight. "I'm going to rip your throat out... with my teeth." he promise her, Kali and Derek roar at each other, he then lunches himself at her, but she dodges the kicks in the chest, sending him back.

Alice watches, helplessly as the two fight, she tries to look away, but Ethan kept a firm grip on her hair, she watch as Kali slices at he's belly "Derek!" she shouts, and started to struggle again. Hating this feeling, being useless and a burden, she then felt pain across her face as Kali kicks him across his face and sent him to the watery ground. He then got to his hands and feet, and watches her kick him again, making him spin.

"Derek!" Alice screams, feeling his pain, increase her struggles. Issac went to go help his friend, "No!" Derek shouts, making him stop, "Wait!" he tells Boyd and looks back Alice who struggles against them. She felt tears rolling down her cheek was his pain flow through her like blood, she wanted the pain to stop, so she struggled even harder. Then both the twins look at her in shook at her eyes flicker from golden and a bright furies neon red. And they pulled almost all of their strength into holding her still, but then suddenly Issac came running out to the twins, they let go of Alice, and Issac pulls her into his arms, preventing her from going to Derek and the power was back on, Alice grips onto Issac as she screams, feeling the electricity coursing through Derek's body and into her own.

After the pains stops, she exhaled, her eyes fade to golden and then back to light brown feeling almost zapped of strength, she looks over her shoulder and saw the twins garbing a hold of Derek and Kali taking a hold of Boyd, she went to go stop them, but Issac keep a good grip on her, one she couldn't fight in her weaken state, "Let me go!" she struggles weakly against him, Issac didn't say a thing as he kept a firm grip on her.

The twins force Derek's claws out and ready and Kali impaled Boyd on his claws, "NOOOO!" Alice screams, reaching out to him, "Boyd!" she cries, Issac held her firmly against his chest, "I'm giving you until the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack, or next time I'm killing all of you." she warns him and the Alphas leave the loft, Issac finally lets her go and her half drags and half limps over to Boyd and Derek. Derek press his hands to the claw wounds that he was force to make, hands shaking violently.

"It's okay." Boyd whimpers, "No… No it's not. It's not." Derek panics, "It's okay Derek." he whimpers, Alice took a hold of his hand and grips it tight. "I'm… I'm sorry." Derek states, tears stream down Alice's face, "The full moon… the feeling… it was worth it." Boyd tells him, Alice place her trembling hand against the closest wound to her, trying to help apply pressure, "Did you know it's almost a lunar eclipse? I always… what that felt like… for one of us…for a werewolf." Boyd states, thinking back to Erica when she ask him that question. And when she slash out Kali, only to be killed.

Boyd then collapse onto the ground, his hand slips from Alice's, she looks at him in shock. More tears well up in her eyes, seeing on of her pack mates dead right next to her. Then she started to cry, covers her mouth with the bloody hand and cries aloud, seconds later, Stiles and Cora wake into the Loft. Seeing Boyd dead and both Derek and Alice in shook, Cora ran over to Boyd pulling him into her arms and cries on his shoulder, Stiles walks over behind Derek and place his hand on his shoulder. Alice drag herself over and wrap her arms tightly against Derek crying on is shoulder, and griping the back of his torn shirt.

~8~8~8~

At the Vault in the first national bank, Mr. Stilinski and Scott reuses Deaton and Mr. Stilinski walks out of the vault, "Your eyes were going red, a bright red." Deaton whispers to Scott, who looks surprise. "What how?" Scott asks him, "It's rare, but it happen only hundred years, a Beta that rose to become an alpha, without stealing or taking another." Deaton whispers to him, "A true Alpha, once that rose from the characteristics of the werewolf, shear will." Deaton went on.

"And what you told me about Alice, her roar that shook the entire building and red eyes, even brighter then a regular Alpha can only mean one thing, they're the rarest of them all, but barely even one exist." Deaton mumbles. "What?" Scott asks him, "A Supreme Alpha, said to be the strongest and more connected with their inner wolf, one can become the Supreme Alpha with a pure heart and the shear force of will. When they put others before themselves." he states, Scott sums everything up, "You knew this would happened." Scott states.

"I believe, from the moment I knew you two were bitten. I believe." he tells him, "You weren't the only one." he states, Deaton shook his head, "No, Deucalion isn't after Derek." Deaton and Scott lock eye contact, "He's after you and Alice."


	8. Visionary

A few years back;

 _ **A young boy at the age of 15 was running through the woods, trying to escape something, but them tumbles down the hill and lands flat on his belly. Then he saw the sonic admitter, he flashes at sound bounces off it, making the boy over his ears and took off again. Hunters search the area, hunting for the werewolf, the boy looks up at a tree, seeing another device, he covers his ears again and took off in another direction. He lets his inner wolf growl and suddenly bumps into someone, the boy was in fighting position looking at the other teen. "You're a Hale, aren't you." the teen asks the boy.**_

 _ **The boy looks at him in confusion, but then an arrow was embedded through his throat, and the teen collapse onto the ground. The boy looks at the hunter as he aim a crossbow at him, then fires the arrow, but a older teen catches the arrow, fangs bared and eyes glowing yellow. He looks over at the boy, drops the arrow and pulls him along.**_

 _ **Then Chris, Gerard, and other hunters came out and surround the body of the teen, the one with an arrow embedded through his throat. "Is this the one?" Gerard asks his son, "Killed two of ours. Find the others, bring them back alive. Alive, go by the code." Chris orders them. They nod and search the area, but down in an abandon basement. The two hid, hiding from the hunters as they were catching their breath.**_

"They were down there for two days. Waiting, hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us. Hide and heal." Cora tells Stiles as she was looking out the window as the ran pour down and the symbol being wash away. "Okay, is it two day standard then, or do we think Derek's on some extended getaway?" Stiles asks her, she turns and looks at him, "Why do you care?" she asks, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Why do I care, let's see, over the last few weeks my best friend tried to kill himself, my second best friend won't answer her cell when a I call, their boss nearly ritually sacrificed, a girl I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed, Boyd was killed by Alphas. You want me to going? Cause I can, for like an hour." Stiles paces a little, Matthew and Rosalie sat on the bed. "You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asks him, walking up to the table, "Well since he seems to be the one everyone's after. It seems like he should do something, yeah." Stiles return back to him pacing. "I don't know, there's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when I knew him." Cora states.

"What was he like?" Stiles asks him. Before Cora could answers, Peter walks down the spiral stair case, "A lot like Scott actually." he states, all four teens look at him. "A lot like most teenagers; unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only other teenagers." Peter walks up to the two as Matthew and Rosalie joins them, "So what happened, what change him?" Matthew asks. "Well... the same thing that changes a look of young men...a girl." Peter smirks a little. "You're telling some girl broke his heart, that's why he's the way he is?' Stiles asks him, "Do you remember Derek, before he was an Alpha, he had blue eyes?" he asks Cora, she said nothing. "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" he then ask Stiles, he shrugs. "I always though it was a genetic thing." he answers. "If you want to know what change Derek, you need to what what change the color of his eyes."

~8~8~8~

Later on, in a room an old man sat in a wheelchair facing the window, coughing up black blood. Then the door open and Allison stood in the door way, "Did you bring them?" he asks her, Scott stood next to her, "Sorry, Alice sends her regards." Scott throws at him, Gerard turns and looks at him, "Oh, come in Scott and give an old man something for his pain." he pulls up his sleeve and held out his arm, "You don't have to do this." Allison tells him, "If you want me to talk, this is how it's going to happen." Gerard tells them, Scott walks over to him and pulls up his sleeve. "If I do this, you tells us everything you know. Everything." Scott reminds him, Gerard just groans, wanting the pain gone.

Then Scott grips his hand and the pain flow through him, black pains crept up his body and to his face, Gerard groans as he felt the pain fade, Scott eyes glowed golden taking away all of his pain.

~8~8~8~

Back at the McCall house, Alice sat in her room, on her bed, a pale look on her, red puffy eyes wore black slacks, wore a white turtle neck, her hair tuck in her turtle neck shirt and her knees pulled to her chest, remembering what Derek showed her.

~Flashback~

" _ **Derek you sure about this?" Alice asks him, she sat on the edge of the bed, wearing the over-size shirt and pants, Derek was right behind her, pushing her hair away from from the back of her neck in a loving manner, "I want to to see my past, know what I went through, you deserve to know." he tells her, running his claws along the back of her neck, making her shiver. "Alright, okay. Let's do this." she took deep breaths and felt Derek fast and quickly plunge his claws into her neck. She gasp in shock as his memories flowed through her, but soon she relax and closes her eyes, allowing herself to slip into his memories.**_

 _~8~8~8~_

 _ **It was in Beacon high, a girl sat in a chair, about Alice's age, with a cello, a metronome kept the rhythm going, she starts to play, but them the sound of a basketball kept hitting the ground, throwing off key, sigh in anointment, then try again, but the sound was now louder as boys were laughing and shouting. She stops again, setting her bow down and walks out to the hall. Five or six boys were playing around, "Hey, do you guys mind?" she asks them, they all turn and look at her, the one with green and white plaid shirt was none other then Derek Hale when he was about Scott age.**_

" _ **I'm trying to practice." she tells them, they all did the 'oh'. "How do you know we're not trying to practice here too?" Derek asks her, "Now see I was practicing in the music room and I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym." she tells him, "Well I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place anywhere you got a basketball." he tells her, and started dribbling the basketball, she sighs. "See?" he states, she rolls her eyes and turns to walk away. "Hey wait, hold on, hold on." he calls out, she stops on her tracks. "If you get the ball from me, maybe I'll stop." he proposes to her, she turns and looks at him as he started to dribble the ball. "It could be easy." he states, she to snag the ball but Derek moves fast, she kept trying, but kept missing, and as Derek dribbles the ball in between his leg, the girl gave up and walks back to the music room. He watch her go and saw the guys leave as well, leaving Derek in the hallway along.**_

 _~8~8~8~_

 _ **The girl was now sitting at her cello, trying to practice. "Sorry about that." he calls out from the door way, "Whatever." she tells him, looking back at her notes. "Hey, what you're name?" he asks, walking in, "I'm trying to practice, if you didn't notice." she reminds him. He sets the ball down, "Okay, I'll just leave you along then..." he states, the girl went back to her notes, thinking he was really going to leave. "...After you tell me your name." he states. She sighs knowing that he wasn't going to leave her alone, "Alright, I'll tell you you my name, if you can play one instrument in this room." she proposes to him. "One?" he asks, "Just one." she states, "Any of them?" he asks again, she glares at him.**_

 _ **Derek then walks over to the rack and looks at the instruments, seeing what one he should play. The girl watch as he pick one, but hid it behind hid back and walks over to her, he stood in his previous spot and pulls a triangular and play a tune, she smirks to herself, knowing she lost. "My name is Paige, now please go so I can practice." she tells him. "My name is..." he went to say, "I know who you are." Paige interrupts him, he smirks a little walks away, Paige watches him leave, a little smile on her lips.**_ __

~End of Flashback~

"They found a third body?" Gerard asks them, "Another doctor, right after Scott found Deaton." Allison informs her grandfather as Scott flexes his hand, from all the pain transfuse. "Right after? Almost like it was expected to survived." Gerard states, "What's that suppose to mean?" Scott asks him, "How do you know your dark Druid isn't your wise Veterinarian himself? Maybe he knew you'd find him. Maybe he planned it that way. Or maybe it was little Rosie." Gerard states, "Deaton would never let an innocent die nor would Rosalie, it goes against her code." Scott tells him, "Don't be so sure, you'd be surprise how are some people will go to get rid of someone like Deucalion." Gerard said with a smirk.

"Or someone like you?" Allison throws out, Gerard just chuckles, "I don't go easily though do I?" he states and spit out more black blood on the napkin. "You know Scott, you and your sister made me something of a celebrity here. I'm a medical mystery. The cancer is now virtually undetectable, but the doctors have no clue why my body keeps producing and rejecting this bizarre black fluid." Gerard states. "I did what you wanted me to do, now tell me how to defeat him." Scott demands of him, "You can't, I've tried." Gerard tells him, "Then this is a complete waste of time, he doesn't know anything. Sorry you did this, lets go." Allison walks to the door, "Wait. I can tell you one thing. Deucalion may have lost his eyes, be not always blind." Gerard states, but the teens look at him.

~8~8~8~

Alice walks to the apartments and went to the penthouse floor, she walks to the door and knocks on it, the door opens and Aiden was standing there, "Hello, Aiden." Alice said in a hateful and wary tone. "Why are you here?" he eyes glowed red, "I'm not here for you, or Ethan, not even Kali. I'm here for Deucalion." she throws at him, "Oh really, are you here to kill me?" he asks her as the other two Alphas stood on each side of him, "No, not tonight, enough blood has been spilled." Alice states as she walks into the room.

"Then why are you here?" Kali growls at her, "I want to talk, get the whole story of what happened, you and me Deucalion, in private, no one else listens in." Alice demands of him, Deucalion smirks. "You heard the lady, everyone leave and turn you listening ears off." He tells them, they all eyed Alice as they walk away.

Deucalion walks over to the kitchen table and sat down, Alice eyes him, "Have a seat." Alice closes the door behind her and took a seat at the other end of the table. "So what do you want to know?" he asks her, she glares at him, showing no emotion. "I want to know what happen to you and why Ennis went after Paige and for that I need the whole story, no more lies or small parts."

~8~8~8~

Back at the Loft, Peter sat on one end of the couch as Matthew and Rosalie sat on the other, Cora and Stiles sat at the table, "Okay, if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you?" Stiles asks him, Peter just looks at him, "How old are you now?" He dares asks. "Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Peter throws out, Rosalie sighs, knowing Peter was being difficult.

"Okay that was frustratingly vague." Stiles then looks at Cora. "How old are you?" he asks, "I'm 17." she answers. "See that's an answer, that's how we answer people." Stiles throws at him, "I'm 17 in how you measure in years." she adds, Stiles glares at her. "Okay we're dropping it. What happened to Derek and Cello girl?" Matthew pulls them back on track. "What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me." The next its frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandon distillery outside Beacon Hills." he tells them, "Alright, hold up. How do you know all this? You said that they were alone." Stiles throws out.

"Back then I wasn't just Derek's Uncle. I was his best friend, his closest confidante. That's how I know." he leans forward a bit, Rosalie rolls her eyes "Stalker much?"

 _~Flashback~_

 _ **Derek and Paige stood in the distillery kissing each other, but Paige pulls back, all at once. "What?" Derek asks, feeling concerned. "Why do you like me?" Paige asks him, "What's that suppose to mean?" he asks her. "Why do you like me?" she asks again, "Why do you think I like you?" he asks her. "Honestly, I thought, at first, you liked me because I didn't like you." she tells him. "So now you're worried that now I know you like me, I'm going to stop liking you?" he asks her.**_

" _ **Not worried, just wondering then." she smiles at him, What if I never stop liking you?" Derek asks her, they smile at each other, he pulls her in and went to kiss her, but heard a bang in the distance, he turn his head to the sound.**_

" _ **What? Did you hear something?" she asks him, Derek looks up at the ceiling, at the chain on the pulley. "What's wrong?" she asks him, "Something happened here." he states. "What do you mean?" she asks him. "I caught a scent. It's blood." he states, then heard the bang again. "All right, I defiantly heard something." he states, "Derek I don't hear anything." she tells him. "We have to go, come on." Derek grips her hand and pulls her along. Then werewolves started to walk into the distillery looking up at the ropes.**_

" _ **There you see it?" Ennis calls out to them as they look up at the pulley. "They drag him here an arrow in his throat. And they hung him, cut him in half. They killed on of ours." he shouts out. Kali step forward, "One of yours. Why should I care about one of your pack?" Kali asks him, "Cause the hunters don't discern packs, especially the Argents." a blonde from Ennis pack steps out. "But they do discern motive. Ennis, why did they kill him?" Deucalion asks him, but then one of his Betas step forward.**_

" _ **Because your young, naive Beta killed one of them." he throws at Ennis, sizing him up, "Marco." Deucalion warns him. "He killed a hunter, didn't he?" Marco asks him. Ennis glared at the Beta. Then step up, "Accidentally."**_

~End of Flashback~

"We were all there, Ennis, Kali and I. With our packs, trying to keep Ennis from starting a war." Deucalion tells Alice, who sat in her chair. Legs cross and her hand rested on her kneels. "Your pack and Kali pack came to the Hale territory to stop him from doing something crazy?" she asks him. "Yes, so that's why an old friend of mine came. She was an exceptionally powerful Alpha, she was even able to take the shape of a wolf and it's rare among our kind. It made her somewhat of a leader to us, the kind of person that we would have gone to her advice or guidance." he tells her.

Alice arch her eyebrow at his choice of words. "Was? Would have?" she asks. Deucalion said nothing about his choice of words that she pick so well up on. And continue with the story.

~Flashback~

 _ **As Ennis and Marco stare each other down, there was a howl in the distance, everyone, including Ennis and Marco to turn to the door of the distillery, they all back away, Deucalion walks in front of them as a black wolf trots out of the woods and stood in front of the distillery, eyes glowing red and slowly she morph from her wolf and stood tall in front of them, then a girl walks over and place the fabric over her shoulders.**_

"Talia Hale." Deucalion tells Alice.

~8~8~8~

" _ **It is his right. And we are not the only people to adhere to rituals thousands of years old." Talia tells them, trying to clam the packs down. "Which is no excuse for not evolving." Deucalion adds, "They ripped his claws right out of his fingers. How is that evolving? Useless debate. I'm done with it." Ennis said as it walks over to the thin metal door and sets his claws against it.**_

" _ **Ennis don't. Don't make us part of an historical cliché. With two such powers, it will never end with an eye for an eye. A skirmish becomes a war. A murder becomes a massacre. And we end up no better then our enemies." Deucalion warns him, Ennis looks at him, push aside his warning and tears his claws against the door, making the spiral. Talia and Deucalion eye each other, knowing Ennis declared his choice.**_

~8~8~8~

Peter drew the spiral into the window. "Our mark for vendetta." he states. "Man you guys really take that revenge thing to a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles asks him, "It's not just revenge, losing a member of your pack isn't like loosing family. It's like you lose a limb." Core tells him. Peter looks out through the window. "They wouldn't even let him see the body."

~8~8~8~

 _ **Stiles's father rushes into the hospital, "Somebody call for a-" he went to say, but then saw Ennis gripping a nurse but the collar of his shirt. "Whoa." he mumbles, Ennis looks over at Stiles's father. "I want his body. It belong to me – both halves." Ennis demands, rushing up to Stiles's dad, two of his Betas beside him. He had his hand on his gun.**_

" _ **First off... you need to back up." He place his fingertips on his chest and push him back a little, "I'm just a deputy. I do what I'm told. And right now they're telling me there's a young man who was shot in the throat with an arrow and was literally cut in half, this is a homicide investigation. Second, no matter how close you were... you're not related." Stiles's dad tells him.**_

" _ **He was family to me." Ennis said.**_

 _~8~8~8~_

"I don't get it, what does this have to do with Derek?" Cora asks him, Peter turns and looks at her, "Everything. It's never just a signal moment. It's confluence of events. I personally look at Ennis' circumstances, I saw profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw an opportunity." he states, walking up to the table.

"Opportunity? To do what?" Rosalie asks him, Peter looks at her. "To always be with her."

 _~8~8~8~_

 _ **Derek sat in class and heard Paige play her cello, school was over and he headed to the music room, listening to her play. Paige smiles a little, knowing that he was looking at her. "What are you staring at?" she asks, stopping what she was doing and looks at him, "I'm not staring, I'm listening." Derek tells her, she smiles a little. "Am I distracting you?" he asks her, "No. I got laser-like focus." she tells him, looking back at her notes and went to start over, Derek smirks to himself and set his bag down.**_

" _ **You sure about that?" he asks, Paige said nothing as she started to play, Derek walks behind her, brush her hair away from her ear and gently ran his lower lips against the shell of her ear. Throwing her off tack, she pulls away from him. "I hate you." she said to him, "No you don't. You love me." he took a seat next to her.**_

" _ **Hate you." she whispers, Derek's face became very serious, "You love me." he states. She looks at him and nods, then Derek pulls her into a kiss.**_

 _~8~8~8~_

"The thing was, he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind."

 _~8~8~8~_

 _ **Derek sat at a picnic table looking over at Paige as she read a book. Then Peter came over and sat in front of Derek, "Why does she eat alone?" Peter asks him. "What are you doing here?" Derek glares at his Uncle, "I'm looking out for my favorite nephew, making sure no one has a crossbow aim at your throat." Peter tells him with a smirk, "I can get you banned from school grounds, you know that right?" Derek tells him. "No one will banned me from anywhere. I'm too good-looking." Peter reminds him, Derek shook his head.**_

" _ **Doesn't she have any friends?" Peter asks him, taking Derek's reissues, "A few, but she like to study during lunch, I kinda don't think she like my friends." Derek tells him. "No one should like your friends, they're a butch of hormonal half wits. But that one over there, she's perfect for you." Peter states. "And perfect combinations are rare in an imperfect world." he states, Derek stood up and pulled his bag over his shoulder, going to walk away, "It would worry me too though. I'd probably be thinking about it all the time." he states, making Derek look at him.**_

" _ **Thinking about what?" Derek looks over at Paige, "About her finding out." he states, Derek looks back at him, "You thought that through, right?" Peter took a sip from Derek's soda. "You know what always happens, right? One minute you're in this blissful teen romance and the next, she sees fangs, glowing eyes, claws." Peter went on, "She's doesn't have to find out." Derek tells him, "But they always do, especially when they're perfect for you." he states, Derek looks back over at Paige.**_

" _ **There really only one way to make sure you'll always be together." Peter then looks at Paige, "Turn her."**_

~8~8~8~

"I kept telling him not to do it. Everyday, the more he thought about it, the more convince he became. You know teenagers. I bet he even blames me, He's probably convince himself the whole thing was my idea." Peter looks at the four teens, Rosalie glares at him.

~8~8~8~

" _ **I have the perfect idea." Peter leans against the locker in the boys locker room, "Go away." Derek tells him, not interested in the idea of his. "Laura told you about the packs being here, right? There are more Alphas than I've ever seen in one place. Your mother would never do it. And these packs won't be here for much longer. The time to do it is now. One little bite, and she'll never get sick. She'll stay younger, more beautiful. Think how she'll be able to protect herself. Derek... the bite is a gift." Peter pressure Derek.**_

~8~8~8~

 _ **From the same cellar that Peter and Derek hid in, Gerard and Chris open the cellar door and walk down inside. "What is that?" Gerard asks, pointing at the symbol on the roots. "Celtic five fold knot. It's a Druid symbol. They air is different in here. Do you feel it? I think I know what this place is." Chris states. "Is that blood?" Gerard points the flashlight at the dark spot on one of the roots.**_

" _ **Sacrificial blood, we're in a Nemeton. It's a scared meeting place, ancient Celtic Druids would usually choose a large, older tree in a grove. It would represent the center of the world. The belief that cutting or harming the tree in any way would cause serious problems for the surrounding villages." Chris informs his father.**_

" _ **What sort of problems?" Gerard asks, Chris looks at him. "Fires, plagues, strife and destruction of all kinds."**_

~End of flashback~

"How does he know all about Celtic symbols and Druids?" Allison asks him, "Know thy enemy Allison, the older wolves had a relationship with the Druid. They called them emissaries." he states, "Like my boss and Rosalie." Scott throws out, Gerard chuckles, "Little Rosalie hasn't reach full maturity, she's still a child to give advice." Gerard states and stood out of the wheelchair and walks over to the book on the desk. "Do you know the myth of Lycaon?" he asks them. "I know it's where we get the word 'Lycanthropy'." Scott states.

"According to myth, some Greek citizens believed that they owned their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus. And some followers even took names to honor the Titans instead of the Gods." Gerard tells them the story of the wolves, "Like Deucalion." Scott caught on. "The son of Prometheus. Lycaon didn't just to honor the Gods. He challenge them, he invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human being. Angered, Zeus blew the place apart with lighting bolts. And then punished Lycaon and his sons, by turning them into wolves." Gerard turns the page to the picture of Zeus throwing lighting blots a turning the men into wolves.

"The part that was lesser known is how Lycaon sought out the Druids to help turn them back to humans." he said as he turned the other page. "Why Druids?" Scott asks him, "The belief was that the ancient knew how to shape-shift. They couldn't make Lycaon or his sons human again, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth. And so the Druids became important advisors to the pack." he states.

~8~8~8~

"They keep us connect to our humanity." Deucalion tells Alice as she place a cup a tea in front of him and a glass of water in front of her as she sat back down, "They were a secret among the packs, only sometimes the Alpha knows who the emissary is." he took a sip of his tea, "Deaton was Talia's wasn't he?" he asks, Deucalion nods at her.

"They didn't trust the fact that Gerard was in town, I said we should give him a chance." he states. "But something went wrong, the reason you lost your sight, the reason you had to kill your Beta and the reason you became a crazy murder that makes other Alphas murder their own." she said the last part all in one breath.

Deucalion smirks a bit, "I know, I still sometimes wish I'd listened to them, because if I did, she would still be alive." he thinks back.

~Flashback~

" _ **Well I admire your willingness to extend an olive branch, I have to tell you, it may not be welcomed." Deaton warns him, "And I'm not sure that Gerard is the one to accept it." Talia states as her, Deaton and Deucalion were standing in the back room of the Clinic. "It's true. The Argents have a matriarchal leadership." Deaton inputs. "Actually I was speaking about the fact that he's a complete psychopath. I mean the man cuts people in half with a broadsword." she states.**_

" _ **Do you two really have so little faith in people? You think Gerard isn't worry about the deaths on his side?" Deucalion asks them. "Do you know the story of the scorpion and the frog?" Deaton asks him. "I have feeling I'm about to hear it." Deucalion states.**_

" _ **When the scorpion asked the frog to carry him across the river, the frog said, "How do I know you won't sting me?" the scorpion replied "Why would I do that? Then we'd both drown." So the frog agreed. Halfway across the river, the scorpion stung the frog. When the frog ask him why he did it, since now they would die, the scorpion replied... it's my nature." Deaton tells him,**_

" _ **You're faith in humanity may not matter if you underestimate Gerard's nature." he warns Deucalion. "Make sure you meet him on neutral ground and do not walk in there alone." Talia warns him, "He won't be alone." a woman calls out, drawing their attention, she had short black hair, wore a long sleeve grey shirt, blue jeans, heels and a coat, her eyes glowed a really bright furious red. "I'll be there with him."**_

~8~8~8~

 _ **Later at the school, Paige walks through the halls, a note in her hand. "Derek?" she calls out, then heard a door open and closed. "Derek, is that you?" she calls out again, walking down the hall, she turns and looks behind her, but as she turn back around; a man, was standing not that far from her, it was Ennis, wolf out and growls at her. Paige staggers with fear, the note fell from her a as she took a step back.**_

 _ **She then turns and started to run, hoping to loose Ennis, but alas, she wasn't fast enough.**_

~8~8~8~

"Ennis? Why would you choose him?" Cora asks him, "Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everyone wanted to be in good with her." Peter states, leaning against the beam.

~8~8~8~

 _ **Derek bounces the ball, but then heard Paige cries of pain, followed by Ennis snares.**_

 _~8~8~8~_

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles asks him, "If he does, he keeps it to himself." Peter tells him, "So then what happened, did he turn her?" Matthew asks him, "Almost."

 _~8~8~8~_

 _ **Derek ran through the hallway, seeing Ennis over Paige, who was trying to crawl away from him, Peter peeks out of the corner.**_ "He came at Ennis, a 15 year old boy against a giant." _**Ennis lifted Derek by the front of his shirt and slams him against the wall, Derek crumbles to the ground. Ennis keeled down and press his hand against Derek's face.**_

 _ **The both look at Paige as she crawled against the steps pressing her hand against her wound.**_ "There was no reason for him to fight, she had already been bitten." _**Ennis then stood up and walks away as Derek laid there and Paige whimpers in pain, Peter just slang back behind the corner**_

 _~8~8~8~_

"There was another special Alpha?" Alice asks him, Deucalion smiles fondly, "Yes, a Supreme Alpha, they were the higher chain of commander with it came to order, no one would dare question them. They are more connected with their wolf, more connected with their senses, selfless people and had the purest of hearts, they are also immune to most things at effect the werewolves. Samantha wasn't one to trust a hunter, then again she wasn't want to take revenge, it was a "Poison to the soul" or so she would say." he states, "Were you in love with her?" Alice asks, making Deucalion stop from sipping his tea, he then sets the tea down. "We were close, even more then friend. I did plan to mate with her, but..." he drifts off.

"What happen at the meeting with Gerard? What happened to her?" Alice pulls him back to the story.

~8~8~8~

 _ **Deucalion's pack, along with Samantha meet up with Gerard and his hunters, "I think it's quite fitting that we are meeting in a distillery. You know, the progress of distillation is the separating of two substances by pushing them into their volatille states." Gerard states. Samantha and Deucalion eyed each other. "Volatille is exactly the state we were hoping to avoid." Deucalion tells him.**_

" _ **Oh. Then his is going to come as quite a disappointment." Gerard states and turns the valve, gas filled the distillery, both the wolves and hunters cough from the gas in the air, Gerard the pulls out a knife and stab himself in the leg. "What have you done?" Deucalion cough as he held Samantha close to him.**_

~8~8~8~

"He killed his own men just to kill you?" Alice asks, leaning forward into her chair, "Maybe, or maybe the fact that when you're against a Supreme Alpha, you're odds of winning are completely not in your favor, so yes. He killed his men, just to kill us." Deucalion growls.

~8~8~8~

 _ **The werewolves and hunters crawled along the floor, coughing as Gerard pulled out a spike baseball bat, "One of the earliest weapons used by man was the spiked mace. I've made this on off my own. I'd loved to get your opinion on it." Gerard then went around, beating his own men to death with it.**_

" _ **Your own people..." Samantha growls, feeling her rage boil, "They wanted peace too. Look what you did to them." he said back at her, Samantha growls at him, pulling her pulling herself from Deucalion's arms and force herself onto her feet, eyes glowing a furious neon red. She growls and charges at Gerard, but then her expression went blank as she felt a cold metal pierce through her heart, she looks down and saw the knife that Gerard stab himself with.**_

 _ **She eyes fade back to ocean blue and she collapse onto the ground, looking at Deucalion as the life in her red eyes fade away, she collapse onto the ground, reaching out to her, "Sam..." he weakly calls out, "Deucalion... run..." she stops shorts as she pants to save her strength. Her hand inches from his.**_

~8~8~8~

"So did she turn?" Cora asks, "She should have, most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the time." Peter states. "When you offer it to me, you said it doesn't kill you." Stiles throws out. "If." Peters mumbles.

~8~8~8~

 _ **Peter opens the doors to the cellar, walks down the steps and saw that Derek was leaning against the roots of the tree, Paige all cuddle up in his lap. His bloody hand pets her hair as the other grip her hand tight, Derek then looks up at Peter, "What's happening to her?" he asks him, Peter said nothing to him.**_

"He already knew the answer, though. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this. But she fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive." he states.

~8~8~8~

 _ **Deucalion crawls out of the distillery as Gerard walks slowly behind him, Deucalion rolls onto his back. "No don't do this. I had a vision, a vision of peace." Deucalion tells him, Gerard steps over him, taking out two flash arrows. Samantha stumbles out of the distillery, pressing her hand to her wound. "A little shortsighted..." he raise the arrows and stab him in the eyes, "NOOOO!" Samantha shouts, as Deucalion scream.**_

 _ **Gerard pulls the arrows away and steps away from him, "MONSTER!" Samantha scream, Gerard turns to her and stabs her in her chest. Growls in pain then grips onto his shoulders. "The blood slipped here today, was your doing. I curse you to know slow and a painful awaking death, you will never die, but your body with decay. Making you wish you were dead." she coughs up her blood as she collapse onto the ground, Gerard pulls back the arrows and flees the scene.**_

 _ **Samantha crawls over to Deucalion, pulling his hand into her, webbing their fingers together, taking away all of his pain. "Deucalion, I love you." she kisses his cheek. And laid limp at his side.**_

~8~8~8~

 _ **Derek held Paige's hand in his, webbing their finger together, he pants heavily as he takes away her pain, Paige tell out a small whimper, "Sorry." Derek whispers to her, "I knew." she mumbles. "What do you mean?" he asks her, "Right after I told you my name, I'd think I knew. I've seen things in this town before, things that no one really could explain." she tells him, his kisses her forehead.**_

" _ **And there the way that you talk, how you say things, like you'd catch a scent. And I know how you hear things, things that no one else can hear. I knew." she tells him, "And you still like me?" he asks her, "I loved you." she confessed to him, then started to moan in pain, Derek groans as he kept taking her pain away.**_

" _ **I'm going to die...aren't I?" she asks him. He nods at her, "Ow." she whimpers as she starts to panic, "I can't... I can't take it anymore, Derek. I can't. Derek. Please, please." Paige begs of him. He nods again, pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry." he whispers to her, his eyes turn yellow, she then closes them and with a shout he took her life, Paige then laid limp in his arms.**_

~8~8~8~

"I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place I know it will be found... Another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks." Peter sat on the steps, "What about Derek?" Matthew asks him, "Taking in innocent life takes... something from you as well, a bit of your soul... darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue... like mine." Peter eyes turned blue, proving a point of the story.

~8~8~8~

 _ **Deaton slowly removes the bandages from Deucalion's eyes. Marco and Talia stood there as well, "I'm sorry... the eyes will heal physically, but... your sight." Deaton starts. Deucalion opens his eyes, he was blind. "Where's Samantha?" he asks them, Deaton looks at Talia, he nods at him, "Deucalion, when you were found... Samantha... she was... already dead." Deaton tells him.**_

" _ **What?" he asks, "She died, trying to take away your pain, disregarding her own wounds, her body couldn't handle it, so she went into shock and her heart stop." he informs the blind Alpha, Deucalion lets out a roar the shook the whole building and he leans against the operating table.**_

" _ **Leave me alone." Deucalion tells them, Deaton and Talia walk out of the room, Marco stay. "Marco, I said leave me alone." Deucalion tells him as he stood tall, "You are alone." Marco went to slash at him, but Deucalion block his attack, he looks at Marco again, but with his wolf sight, then anger flowed through him and he pushes Marco onto the operating table and starts hacking and slashing away at Marco, like a rabid dog.**_

 _~8~8~8~_

"He sees as a wolf?" Scott asks Gerard. "He's not always blind." he re-frames. "Maybe we can use it against him." Allison states, then they both stood up, "Scott." Gerard calls out, then pulls up his sleeve. Scott walks over towards him, pulling up his sleeve as well and place his hand in Gerard's , taking away his pain.

Then seconds after, Scott lets go of his hand, "Oh, I think about you sometimes, Scott and your sister, I do and I wonder, what if I'd done things differently? Getting the bite to cure my cancer. And I wonder when it's become my nature to believe most things couldn't be asked for, but had to taken." Gerard states.

"I don't believe you. The whole time that you were telling your story, I wasn't listen to your heartbeat. It never went up and it never went down. It was steady the whole time." Scott tells him, "That because I was telling the truth." Gerard tells him, "Or it's because you're a really good liar." Scott tells him, then he grips his hand, making Gerard stiffen in his spot, "If you lie and it get people hurt... I'll be back to take away more than your pain."

~8~8~8~

The four teens sat at the steps, progressing what Peter just told them. "What?" she asks Stiles, "What's this look on your face?" Cora asks him, "What... look?" he asks, "The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." she tells him, "Oh my god, you are so Derek's sister, I forgot." he states, "Well, what's with the look?" she asks, "I just don't believe him. Alright in Ms. Blake's class we're reading heart of Darkness and it's a first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it change, you know, perspective." Stiles tells her.

"Well, we did hear it from his perspective." Rosalie inputs, "Right, I don't think we got the whole story." Stiles states. "So what, are you just going to asks Derek about the girl he love fell with and then had to kill?" Cora asks him, "If I have to... yeah."

~8~8~8~

Alice looks at Deucalion, "I tore my Beta to shreds, blinded by my anger for Gerard. I lost not only my eye sight, but the woman I loved." he tells her. "So you used the excuse of power and made Kali, Ennis, Ethan, and Aiden to kill their own pack mates so you didn't want to feel the pain of loosing some one you love." Alice sums up the story.

"When you put it like that yes." he states, Alice scuffs, "Un-fucking-believable, you put innocent lives at risk, my friends are dead, good people end up dead with the same wounds on them, all because you didn't want to feel the pain of a broken heart, well here's a news flash for you: grow up!" she stood abruptly in her seat as he sat calmly in his, "You're using Samantha's dead as an excuse for more power, cause when you ripped Marco to shreds, you felt good and you wanted more. But let me tell you right now." Alice leans over the table a bit.

"If you continue to use her death as an excuse... you will lose more than just your eye sight from me." Alice promise him, then left the penthouse, he smirks and raise his cup to his lips, "You are full of more promise then I could of hope for, Supreme Alpha Alice."

~8~8~8~

 _ **Talia walks into the cellar, finding Derek sitting on the ground, his head in his hands. "Derek." she calls out, "I did something. Something terrible." he mumbles, Talia kneels down in front of him, "I know." she then lifts up his head, eyes closed. "My eyes... they're different." he states. She just smiled, "Different, but still beautiful... just like the rest of you." she tells him.**_

 _ **He opens his newly steel blue eyes, looking at his mother.**_

~8~8~8~

Derek stood in the distillery, looking down that the spot where Ennis curved the spiral into the metal door, but who's revenge was it for.

His?

Kali?

Or Darach?


	9. The Girl that knew too much

_Chapter 9: The girl that knew too much_

Scott filled in Alice on what Deucalion's real objective was. She find it surprising that she was becoming a Supreme Alpha and her brother a true Alpha, Scott asks her not to tell anyone, she agrees with him, then Stiles calls them and tells them to held over to the school.

So, Scott drove the both of them to the school and they meet up with Allison and Lydia, "Where is she?" Stiles asks as Alice took off her helmet, "Over here." Allison calls out, her, Lydia, Rosalie and Matthew walks out of the shadows, the three walk over to them, "Lydia?" Stiles asks her. "It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool, I got in the car heading somewhere totally different and headed up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body." she cross her arms. "What... you find a dead body?" he looks between the twin in her. "Not yet." she states. "Not yet, what do you mean not yet? Lydia, you're suppose to call us after you find a dead body." he tells her.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again, you find the dead body from now on." she objects, "How are we suppose to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body." Stiles asks her, then the smell of blood fills her nose, Alice turns her head and looks at the rectangular stone in front of the school, she slowly walks towards it, "Guys... I found the dead body." she tells them.

On the stone was a police officer, her blood, slowly oozed down the stone. The Darach got it's third sacrifice for the warriors.

~8~8~8~

Ms. Blake talk about the analogous that belong in a sentence when the writer tells there stories. Alice blocks out the rest as she thinks about that Deucalion told her.

 _-_ _A Supreme Alpha are a higher chain of command when it came to order, no one would dare question them. They are more connected with their inner wolf than an_ _original werewolf, more connected with their senses. Selfless people that had the purest of hearts, they were also immune to most things at effect us werewolves_ _-_ his voice ring in her hear. - _If what he said was true about the Supreme Alpha, then what will happened to their personality?_ \- Alice asks herself, then she heard her brother talking about getting to Ethan and getting him to talk, but they need to get Aiden away from him, Alice looks over and saw them turn and look at Lydia.

She sighs and rolls her, she then mumbles,"You got to be kidding me."

~8~8~8~

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ethan ask the three as the stood at the stairs, "I help kill your friend, how do you know I won't do it again?" Ethan eyes Stiles, "Why are you looking at me?" he asks, Alice push herself off the wall, "You know what I just heard?" she asks him, Ethan looks at her, "Your heartbeat quicken, you don't want to kill anyone, cause it you did, you would of done it by now." Alice tells him, he gulps. "And beside, we're not here to fight, just talking." she held out her hands, "You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like them, we weren't Alphas." Ethan tells her. Alice leans back against the walk next to Stiles.

"Then what were you?" Scott asks him, "Omegas." he answers. "An actual wolf pack, the Omegas are the escape goat, the last to eat, the one that has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack." he states, "So you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack." Stiles sums up. "Something like that." he states. "What happened?" Scott asks him, "They were killers, I mean, people talk about us as monsters, well they were the ones that gave us the reputation and our Alpha was the worst of them." he throws out, Alice could hear his heart beating with hate and self-loathing.

"Then why didn't you guys fight back, form vultron wolf you know and kick everyone asses?" Stiles asks him, "We couldn't, we couldn't control it back then." Ethan throws at him, "Deucalion taught you." Alice sums up, "And we fought, we took down the whole pack one by one and by the time we got to our Alpha, he was betting for his life and we tore him apart. Literally." he tells them, "What about your emissary?" Scott asks him, "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis's too?" Scott asks him.

"All of them excepts Deucalion's." he tells them, "Morrell?" Stiles asks, then Ethan gasp in pain, griping his chest. "What? What's wrong, you're hurt?" Scott asks him, "Not me, my brother." he tells them, "Cora." Alice states and took off for the locker room.

~8~8~8~

She burst through the door seeing Cora get it across the face with a weight, she then ran over and shove Aiden away from her, Aiden drops the weight growling at Alice. "Stop! You can't do this!" Ethan shouts at his brother, "She came at me." Aiden states, Scott and Stiles went to Cora's side, along with Lydia. "It doesn't matter, Kali gave him until the next full moon, you can't touch him or her." Ethan tells him, Aiden clams down and stares at Lydia, then Ethan pulls him along and leave the locker room.

Then they help Cora stand up on her feet and gave her a hand towel to clean her wound, "You okay?" Scott asks her. "I don't think she's okay." Lydia states, "I'll heal." she tells them, then pushes off the sink, but staggers a bit, the three help, but she pushes them away. "I'd said I'll heal." she tells them again. "Do you realize how suicidely crazy you are, what were you thinking, going after them?" Stiles asks her, "I did it for Boyd. None are you are doing anything." she throws at them, "So what, go against the Alphas, against Deucalion and what die? All in the name of revenge?" Alice questions her, Cora looks at her.

"Shut up Alice, no one asks your option." Cora growls. Alice kept her calm statue. "I wasn't waiting for someone to ask, I give and right now, your a fucking moron for going against Aiden like that, what were you doing, getting revenge or getting satisfaction?" Alice continues to question her. Cora glares at her.

"Or is it you want to die as well? Adding to our body count?" Alice went on, Cora stop her glaring and was confused now, "Don't be reckless, play smart once in a while, it's that what Erica and Boyd would of wanted." she tells her and went walk away, but stood beside Cora. "We are the predators, we don't have to be the killer, but it's your choice." Alice whispers and left the locker room, Cora left soon after. "Wow, that was the most sensible thing I've heard from Alice in like... forever." Stiles states, the two nod at him, "I'll make sure Cora gets home." Stiles then followed after Cora.

~8~8~8~

As Alice walks down the steps to cool off, the wind blew, letting her caught a familiar scent, her head shot up and she saw Derek walking out of the shadows. Joy filled her, she then broke into a run and wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Derek didn't hesitate, he wrap his arms around her waist and spun her around. He set her back on the ground and within seconds, his lips were against her. She pulls back and press her forehead against his. "Are you okay?" she asks him, his hands roam over her back. "Aren't you going to ask me where I've been?" Derek asks her,

Alice smiles a little, and shook her head. "Derek, you needed time. I needed time, loosing Boyd was hard on all of us." she tells him. He looks at her, smiles a little, and cradles her cheek, "I'm here now, and you're safe." he tells her, Alice frown a little and leans into his hand. "Derek, no one is safe right now. I mean the twins are walking around the school, Aiden acts like nothing happened, and I sometimes want to rip him to sheds, but I know I can't." she tells him.

"Why not?" he asks her, she looks up at him, "Because, I'll be no better than them. I can't bring myself to mercilessly kill him, because I'll become just like them; a murder that takes pleasure in killing someone." she states. Derek pulled his hand away and held her tighter against him, "I won't let you become like them, I won't let you become a killer." he pets her hair, Alice smiles a little bit. But the moment was ruin when the bell rang. Alice pulled her head away from the comfort of his chest with an annoyed look, "I won't become one if I kill that bell with a sledgehammer." she mumbles, Derek just smiles. "Why don't you just come back with me?" he asks her.

She looks back at him with a small sad smile, her arms hung loosely around his neck. "I can't, I have to plan with Scott to stop the Alphas and then I have to help out Rosalie and Matthew with their history homework." Alice pouts, he just smiles at her. "And I be that sounded pretty stupid, coming from me." he states. He shook his head, "No... not at all." he states. Alice smiles at him and Derek gently press their lips together.

Alice gently press her hand at the back if his head and stood on her tipsy toes, the kiss was loving, it was sweet, she then slowly pulled back and looks at him, a smiles graces her lips, she then pulls away from him, her hand slowly leaving his, and she turns and left, the leaves scattered across the way, the wind making her hair dance across the way.

~8~8~8~

Alice stood in the guidness councilor's office, along with Scott as he sat down in the chair, "Why are you bothering with me, Scott, Alice. When the clock is ticking? When you know someone else is about to be taken?" she asks them, "By you." Scott accuses. "Come on Scott, shouldn't you leave the interrogations to someone like Stilinski." she roll her eyes, momentary, Scott leans forward in his chair, "Are you the one killing people?" Scott asks her.

"Are you two the ones listening to my heartbeat?" she asks back, they were. Steady beat. "No. I'm not the one killing people." she whispers, still her heartbeat was steady. Alice sighs in defeat. "The truth is, I'm all that stands in between Deucalion and your friends, I've been the one pulling the leash when they've been salivating for a bite." she states. The twins look at him, "What do you mean?" he asks her, "He wants a true Alpha and a Supreme Alpha in his pack, he thinks it's you two, and thinks that a few human sacrifices are going to swayed from from the prizes." she states.

"We're not Alphas." Alice states, "But you're one your way, aren't you?" Morrell asks her, "Then what is he waiting for? What does he want us to do?" Alice slams her hands on the table as Scott stood up, angry as well, Morrell stood up as well. "He wants to make a killer out of you both, that's what he does." she states, "But if we kill someone, Scott can't become a true Alpha nor I a Supreme one." Alice states.

"Exactly. You want the my prospective, he is obsessive, he both desires you and is threaten by you, the both of you. If the obsessive has the object of his desire, he'll choose to destroy it instead, you either willingly join his pack or he'll make killers out of the both of you, destroying your protenal to become a true Alpha and a Supreme Alpha." she states. "Neither one of those are going to happen." Alice promise her, "Don't be so sure." she states and took a seat, "You're playing his game, while you both are trying to figure out what to do next, he's thinking ten moves ahead with checkmate in sight."

~8~8~8~

Then Alice heard about Mr. Weston going missing as well, Lydia tries to tell them that he was going to be next. Ms. Blake didn't believe her of course.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Alice was with Matthew and Rosalie in Rosalie, huge condo of an apartment. "How do you know all this?" Matthew complaints, "Simple, I'd study." Alice tells him. Rosalie smiles a little as she giggled. They continued to study. Matthew then notices that Alice's foot was twitching. "Ally cat, you're doing it again." he tells her, she sighs. "I know, I'm just anxious right now." she tell them, setting down her homework.

"Why's that?" Rosalie asks her. "It's just... right now something it telling me to get my ass back to the school right now." Alice tells them, "The memorial?" Rosalie asks her, Alice sighs, knowing that she's about to tell them something. "Guys listen, I need you to swear, swear to never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, not never Derek." she asks of them. They both nod at her, setting their homework aside, "Derek isn't the one Deucalion wants in his pack. It's me and Scott." she starts, they look at her with confusion. "Why, you're not Alphas." Matthew states, "Not yet, we're... um becoming Alpha. But not just any Alphas." Alice states.

"What do you mean?" he asks her, "Scott's becoming a true Alpha and I'm becoming a Supreme Alpha." they both look at her in shock, "Those combinations are rare Alice, we're talking 'rare' rare." Rosalie tells her, "I know, but I don't know who it happened it just did, and Deucalion maybe threaten by me and Scott so he wants us to become killers to take away any changes that we might true Alpha and Supreme Alpha." she tells him, Rosalie and Matthew eyed each other, "This is bad, if Deucalion wants to make sure you become a killer like him..." Rosalie states.

"I would be a monster." Alice finishes, "We can't let that happen, I won't let my friend slash little sister get turn into a crazy psychopath, if he wants you, he has to go through me." Matthew tells her, Alice smiles, knowing she can always count on Matthew for his support and back up. "Same here, one one targets my best friends and get away with it." Rosalie nods at her, "Thank you, guys I really love your support." she smiles at them.

But then her smile fades away as she hears a high pitch scream as if it was right in her ear, "Ah!" Alice shouts a little bit. Covering her ears and squeezes her eyes shut. "Alice what is it?" Matthew scotch over towards her and grip her shoulders, then Alice pants as the screaming stop. "Lydia. She's in trouble." Alice states. They all nod at him, "Matthew and I will get to the school, Alice head back to the loft, wait for us there." Rosalie orders her, "What? But..." Alice went to argue. "Alice no. get to the loft." Rosalie tells her,

Alice huff in annoyance and head to her car and drove to the Loft. what and how did Lydia scream like that?


	10. The Overlooked

_Chapter 10: The Overlooked_

Alice pace in the Loft, worry about that scream she heard, but her was snap out of her thoughts when Stiles, Scott and Derek showed up, Scott and Stiles filled her in on what happen and they form a plan on how to expose Jennifer's true form. So Alice waited for Jennifer to come to the Loft.

"Alice! Alice where are you?" Jennifer calls out, "Here." Alice calls out walking out from the shadows, "Oh thank god." Jennifer ran up to her and hugs her, Alice returns the hug. then Jennifer pulls back, gently griping her shoulders. "Something happened at the resightle. at the school, but I need to tell you before you hear it from any of them." Jennifer states, "Who?" Alice asks her. "Scott, Stiles. they're going to tell you things, things that you can't believe. you have to trust me, okay. do you trust me?" she asks the teen, "What is it?" Alice asks her, "Promise you'll listen to me?" Jennifer asks her again, Alice nods a little. "I promise." Alice tells her, Jennifer smiles and hugs her again, but then realizes that Alice didn't hug her back this time, so Jennifer pulls away and looks at her, "But they're already here." she states, Alice looks over at the hole in the wall, Jennifer turns around and there stood, Derek, Stiles, and Scott.

"So, they told you it was me?" she ask Alice as Derek walks over and stood next to his mate. "That I'm the one taking people?" Jennifer looks at Alice, "We told her you're the one killing people." Scott shot at her. "Oh, that's right, committing human sacrifices, cutting their throats. yeah I probably do that on my lunch hour so I can get back to teaching high school English, for the rest of the day, that makes perfects sense." Jennifer laughs a little. "Where's my dad?" Stiles asks as a tear slides down his cheek, "How should I know?" Jennifer asks and looks back at Alice, "Alice, tell me you don't believe this." she asks her, Alice looks at her English teacher, then Stiles and Scott, then at Derek. "Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?" she asks her, "No." Jennifer whimpers a little, "Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott tells his sister, "Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." Jennifer tells Scott, "Then what do you know?" Alice demands of her, "I know that whatever these boys, for some misguided reason, are filling your head with absurd story and one they can't prove, by the way." Jennifer then shot at Scott.

Scott then held up a jar of orange power, "What if we can?" he asks her, "What is that?" Jennifer asks. Alice just eyes her, "My boss told me it's a poison and a cure, which means you can use it and it can be use against you." Scott uncap the jar. "Mistletoe." she states and Scott throws the power of Mistletoe at her and her form project between the Darach and her human forms, Alice looks at her in shock, Derek held her close, Jennifer pants at her was back in her human form, she looks between the werewolves and Stiles, then tried to run for it, but Derek grip her throat, "Derek, wait, wait, Alice call him off." Jennifer states, Derek flicks out his claws, "He's not a dog." Alice shots back at her. "What are you?" Derek demands of her, "You need me, I'm the only person who can save Cora." she throws out. Alice raise an eyebrow, "Call Peter. Call him." she states.

Derek pulls out his phone and quick dials Peter's cell. "Derek, it's not good, she's in and out of conscious, she vomiting up black blood, along with one other alarming substance." Peter informs him. "Mistletoe." Derek answers. "How did you know that?" Peter asks him, Derek hung up. Derek grip tightens on Jennifer's throat, "Derek, Derek! what are you doing?" Scott asks him, "Cora's life it's in my hands." Jennifer chokes out. Derek then raise her off the ground, "Derek, Derek, stop." Stiles stood next to Scott, "Stilinski, you'll never find him." she taunts Stiles. Alice walks up to him and place her hand on his shoulder, "Derek." Alice states soft, he looks at her, then back at Jennifer, letting go of her throat, letting her drop to the ground. Jennifer slowly lifts her head, "That's right. you need me." she continuessly taunts them, thunder sounded in from outside, she looks at them, "All of you." Derek glares at her, his arm wrap around Alice's waist tightly, he then shot a look at the two boys, that still was staring at Jennifer.

~8~8~8~

Derek drove down the road in a hurry, Alice sat in front next to him, Jennifer sat in back, "You know I'm not doing this because I have to, I want to." Jennifer tells Derek, he said nothing, "You know I can still run, and it won't be a problem stopping me. I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do." she tells him, "Shut up." both Alice and Derek tells her, "You need to hear the whole story, Derek, Alice. you need to know how connected we really are." she tells them, "Stop talking." Alice warns her, then Jennifer stop after that. Scott and Stiles follow behind them in Scott's Jeep.

They then arrive at the hospital, Derek and Alice got out, Derek went to the back seat and pulls Jennifer out, gripping her arm, then Stiles and Scott park next to Derek's car, and they both got out, Alice walks up next to her brother, "What's that?" Alice asks him as they were getting soaking wet from the heavy rain, as Stiles held a wooden bat, "You two got claws, I got a bat." he tells her, they then ran into the hospital, and pass the waiting room, "Scott, Alice. Scott Alice." Melissa calls out to her children, the group stop as Alice and Scott turn to their mother. "What are you two doing here? The hospital's evacuating." she asks them, "We're here for Cora." Alice informs her

"All of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" she asks. "Mum, just trust us on this, you need to get out of here. Right now." Alice tells her, Melissa licks her lips, "The building is suppose to be cleared in 30 minutes, we got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out the other 20, Cora needs to be on one of those, they'll be picking up in the basement garage." she informs her kids. "Got it." Alice nods at her and then they walk to the elevator, Melissa watches her children walk away, Alice looks over her shoulder at her mother one last time before they all entered the elevator.

Derek roughly drags Jennifer into the elevator and looks up at the floor number, "You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jenifer tells him, then realizes that Scott, Stiles and Alice all had their glare on her, she sighs then looks back over at Alice, feeling sad that she lost the trust of the Younger McCall. Then turns her head forward and her eyes cast down. The doors open and everyone walks out of the elevators and into the hallway, the light flicker a little, and the group stops where Cora was suppose to, but the room was empty, Alice looks down at the ground and saw the black vomit on the ground, and small drip spots on the ground, forming a path, "Derek." Alice calls out to him, he looks at her and follow her gaze, the black drip spot lead to the other room behind the double doors.

Then they heard grunting then the doors burst open and Peter was throw from the room, and he slid across the floor, landing in front of Alice, Derek and Jennifer, he looks up at them, "We got a problem. A big problem." he raise his head looking into the other room, everyone followed his gaze and they saw the giant Alpha wolf, roaring at them, everyone stiffen in their spots.

~8~8~8~

Derek, Alice, and Scott shifted into their wolves, Derek growls at charges at the Giant Alpha, Scott then ran over and charges at the giant as well, after Derek was beaten. Alice growls as charges as well, the giant went to slash at her, Alice grip their wrist, making it stop right on it's tracks. The giant swung it's other hand at her, but she grips that on as well and headbutted them, making them stagger back a bit.

"Ethan, Aiden, Stop. You don't know that you're doing." Alice tells them, she went to slice at them, but they grip her throat and lifted her up in the air, Alice struggles as she grips their hand, "All we want is her." they tell her. And slam Alice against the wall."But do you know why? Didn't Deucalion tell you why?" Alice snaps back, never loosing her nerve. Then both them and Alice look over at Jennifer as she was now in the elevator and the door close, Alice glares at her, and she gave the young teen a regretted look when the door closed shut. Alice then turns her hatred glare back at the giant wolf, and with one punch they went flying through the hallway, letting go of Alice and slams against the elevator doors.

"Go! Go!" Scott tells them, and they all ran through the double doors, and out the other doors. "Don't stop, don't stop." Derek shouts, but Stiles stops, looks at the door and back at the bat in his hand, so he waited by the double doors, "Stiles!" Alice shouts, as her, Derek, and Scott stop at the double doors. Then the giant walks through the door and Stiles took a swing at them, but destroying the bat in the progress. The giant looks at him, the giant looks at him and growls, Stiles stumbles back to the three werewolves, and the Alpha looks at them, Alice glares at them, then looks up at the light, "Scott, Boost!" Alice shouts, she took a step forward, Scott readied himself. She then took another step forward, but into Scott's hands and he boosted her up.

She then swung at the light, breaking one end of it and it fell forwards and hits the giant Alpha, making electricity course through them.

~8~8~8~

Peter burst through the door, the back up lights went on as the power went out, carrying Cora over his shoulder, Stiles right behind him and Peter gently laid Cora down on the table, then the three burst through the door, all shifted back, "Where's the big guy?" Stiles asks them, "He's close." Derek said as he looks out the window when he closes the doors behind them, "And Ms. Blake?" Stiles ask Scott, he shook his head, "What do you mean. What does that mean, like – she's gone? Scott are you kidding me?" Stiles shouts, "Quiet." Derek growls at him, "Me, be quiet me, me? Huh, are you telling me what to do?" Stiles got into his face.

"May I remind you, that a psychotic mass murdering woman – that use to be our English teacher by the way – has my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" Stiles states, then Alice got in between them, placing her hands on their chest and pushing them apart, "Stiles, Derek's not the one you should be angry with, it's me. I was the one who was the closest to her, I should of know she was the Darach, I wasn't there to save your dad." Alice tells him.

Stiles looks at her, feeling his anger melt away, "They're still out there." Scott whispers to him. "And they want her, right. Which now means we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead." he snaps, Alice stood next to Derek, a worry look on her face. "Not yet." Scott tells him and went to Cora's side, Alice went along with him, "Is she really dying?" Scott ask Peter, "She's definitely not getting any better." he tells her.

"There has to be something that we can do, we have to help her." Alice throws in, then the doors on the other side burst open, everyone looks over and saw Jennifer. "You can't, only I can, I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is, but there is a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you, only when I'm out of here and safe." she tells him, Alice stood next to Scott as the two Hales glare at her. "Only then."

~8~8~8~

Derek slams the stand over and went to charge at her, But Alice grabs a hold of him, stopping him. "Derek, wait." Alice tells him, "She was trying to get out." Derek points at her. "I was trying to keep from getting killed, you can't blame me for that." she snaps back. "If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles tells her. "Not until I'm safe." she tells him, "I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Lets torture her." Peter throws in, "Works for me." Derek went to walk over to Jennifer, but Alice gently push him back, then the comm speakers went off.

" _Um... can I have your attention._ " Melissa's voice was on the comm, Alice and Scott look up at it, " _Mr. Deucalion. Excuse me, just Deucalion, request you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. Reception. Do this and everyone can leave. You have ten minutes._ " then the comm went off.

Alice and Scott exchange worried looks with each other as Jennifer shook her head. Derek looks over at his mate, feeling her worry for her mother. "He's not going to hurt her." Jennifer tells them, "Shut up." Derek snaps at her, "He won't. Scott, Alice, you know why. Tell them it's true." Jennifer states, then Derek looks at Scott and his mate, "What does she mean?" he asks them, either one answers his question.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer tells him, then Scott and Alice meet his gaze. "Deucalion just doesn't want an Alpha pack. He want perfection, that means adding the rarest of two Alphas to his ranks." she tells him, "A True Alpha." Peter states, "Not just that, haven't any of you notice the change in Alice or how she can make anyone back down?" she asks them, Derek looks at Alice. "She's becoming more stronger, more powerful; A Supreme Alpha." Jennifer states, now Peter looks at Alice in shock. "What are those?" Stiles asks, "A true Alpha is the kind that don't have to steal his power from another. On that can raise my the force of his own will. A Supreme Alpha are the higher chain of commander, ones that keep order. Ones that can also rise by the force of their will, purest of hearts and selfless people." Peter informs them.

He then reaches over to Alice, she flinch a little as Peter brush a strain of her hair behind her ear. "Our little Scott and Alice." he states. Alice looks at him, grips his wrist and throw his hand away from her, "It doesn't matter now." she states and the two look at Jennifer. "We still need to get her out of here." Alice states, Jennifer looks at Alice in surprise. "Alice you're mom..." Stiles took a step forward, "Our mum said there's one more ambulance leaving in 20 minutes and I know we haven't been here that long." she then looks up at Derek, "If we can get to the garage, get to the ambulance and we can get Cora and her, out of here." Alice states, "The twins aren't going to let us just walk out." Peter tells them, "I'll distract them." Scott states, "You mean fight them?" Derek asks him, "Whatever I have to do." Scott tells him. "I'll help you." Alice volunteered, "Same here." Derek offered, "Um... sorry I'm not going anywhere with out you, Alice." Jennifer throws in.

"I'll do it, but I prefer to be out there with advantage." Peter states, "You mean like what? A weapon?" Stiles asks him. "Something better then a baseball bat." he states. Then the five rummage through draws, and cabinets, "Hey what about this?" Stiles held up two pads that start up someone's heart, "Do you know how to use it?" Derek asks him. "No..." he answers, "Then put them back." Derek tells him, Stiles did and went to find something else. Alice open a draw and pulls out a large syringe, she removes the cap, "Epinephrine?" she said the name. "That will only make them stronger." Derek tells her, then an idea pops in her head.

"How strong?" Peter asks, Alice beckoning Peter over to him and then she stabs the needle into his chest and inject the chemicals into his system.

~8~8~8~

Peter walks out of the room and into the hallway, the syringe still inserted into his left pectoral, he pants like crazy and pulls it out as Scott walks out of the room, he toss it to the side and they both look at the twins at the end of the hallway, Scott and Peter's eyes glowing. "Alright, boys, lets rumble." The two then charge at them, the twins became the giant Alpha and they fought, Alice, Stiles and Jennifer look out the window, Derek held Cora over his shoulder and they took off at the two distracted the twins in giant form.

~8~8~8~

"Still here." Stiles tells them as they enter the garage, Derek, Stiles and Alice walk to the back of the ambulance, Stiles opens the doors. Derek pulled Cora off his shoulder and set her in the back. "Alice, Derek, over here." Jennifer calls out, Alice exchanges looks with Derek and they both slowly walk over next to Jennifer; a dead body was on the ground and bloody footprints lead away from the body.

The three walk over to the body and then a voice rang throughout the garage, "Julia." Alice stiffen, then the foot steps came out, Kali twisted the keys on her finger. "It is you." Kali states, Alice glares at her and took a step in front of Jennifer. Stiles closes the back. "You two can't beat her on your own." Jennifer tells her, "That's why we're going to run." Alice tells her, Jennifer took off first, Kali roars at them and Derek and Alice follow after her.

They ran back into the hallway, "Wait, wait. The Elevator." Jennifer tells them, Derek turns to the hallway and saw Kali, "Go, I'll keep her busy." Alice tells him when the back to the Elevator, "What no.." Derek wanted to argue, but Alice push him into the Elevator and press a random button, then took a step back, and turn to Kali. "No, Alice!" Derek went to help her, but it was too late, the door closed as Derek was now press against the doors, "Damnit!" he slams his fist against the doors as Jennifer pants, leaning against the wall.

~8~8~8~

Alice growls at Kali, as Kali charges at her, Alice grab her wrist twisted it and slams her foot into Kali's chest, sending her back into the ground, Alice walks over to her, kneels in front of her, grips her by the throat, "You really are stupid, thinking that Derek, killed Ennis." Alice tells her, tightening her grip. "Because he did!" Kali shouted back at her. "Listen to my heartbeat then: Derek. Didn't. Kill. Ennis. It. Was. Deucalion." Alice said, nice and slowly.

Her heart, steady beat. No up, no down. "Deucalion killed Ennis, to eliminate a weakness, you should ask him, the next time you see him." Alice advice her. Kali growls, throwing Alice off of her and took off. Alice went to go follow her, but the light flick off and the emergency light flick on, Alice turn to the elevator and began to force it open, she growl as she open the doors. Then saw the top of the elevator she then opens them with ease, "Derek, you okay?" she ask him, he ran up to her and grips her hand tightly. "I should ask you that." he states, "Where's Kali?" Jennifer asks her, "Took off right after I told her the real killer of Ennis." Alice informs her.

"Alice any idea what happened?" Derek asks her. "My guess, Deucalion turn off the generator." she tells them, "I'm gonna go find Scott and Peter, then know about the generator, see if they got the twins off them, and if not, I'll kick their ass myself." she tells him, with a wink, letting go of his hand and closes the elevator door behind, then look off down the hall.

~8~8~8~

She ran and ran through the hallway and suddenly bumps into her brother, "Scott!" she whispers, "Alice." he pulls her into a hug, which she returns, "What are you doing here?" he asks her, "Looking for you, you?" she asks, "Looking for Derek, Jennifer and our mum, Derek texted me and I need the keys to the ambulance." Scott informs her, Alice reaches into her pocket and pulls out the keys. "You mean this one? She asks with a smirk, Scott looks that them with rejoice. "How?" he asks her.

"Little, trick I've learn from my mentor." she tells him. "Fantastic, now we need to get this to Stiles." he inform her, stuffing the keys in his pocket. she nods, but then heard something drop, they both were alert, then dodge the twins swipes, he grips both of their throat and slams them against the wall. "Where is she? We're trying one to hurt you." he tells them, "Try harder." Alice hiss at them, "Hey! I like to try something." Melissa states, the alpha drops Scott and Alice and Melissa then press the pads against their chest and electric current flowed through them, the Aiden and Ethan drop to the ground, separated from their form.

The two look up at their mother, amazed that she just did something like that. She then drops the pads, "Sweetheart, honey, get up." she orders them, then held out a hand to Scott as Alice uses the wall and push herself to her feet. Scott stood on his feet and the three took off.

~8~8~8~

Derek looks at his phone, "Anything?" Jennifer asks him, he said nothing. "Derek, I know you think I'm a cruel heartless bitch, but I swear to you, I wasn't going to hurt Alice." she tells him, "Then what were you going to do, turn her into a killer, like how Deucalion wants?" he question her, Jennifer shook her head, "No, far from that, I want her to mature probably into the Alpha she's meant to become, not a killer." she tells him, Derek looks away, not believing her for a second.

"Derek, I really hope you're not thinking, 'is that her real face, the slashed mutated face reviled by the Mistletoe, is that what she really looks like." Jennifer looks at her refection in the door.

~8~8~8~

"You should of kept their mother." Kali states in annoyance, "Is that so?" Deucalion asks her. "You have a safe spot for them." she growls, leaning over the table a bit. "I have investments I'm trying to mature. If you want to talk about soft spots, lets talk about Jennifer Blake or... what was her name again?" he turns and face her. Kali push back away from the table, "Julia." she answers, "Ah..." he answers, finally getting her to talk.

~8~8~8~

"Julia Baccari. That was my name." she tells Derek the story of what happen to her, how she got life again, what gave the Nemeton life again, the killing of a virgin; Paige.

~8~8~8~

Scott, Alice and Melissa walk into the next hall, "He just let me go, said it was a gesture of goodwill. No other reason" Melissa tells him, "He had to have a reason, I don't think he does anything with out a reason." Scott tells her.

"Well that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then, don't worry about that, I got that covered." she tells them, then Alice and Scott stop on their tracks as they heard a clicking sound. Scott and Alice eyed each other and slowly walks to the corner of the hallway. Alice steps out first trying to see who it was, then a gun was pointed at her.

Chris sighs, lowing his gun; Allison, Issac, Matthew, and Rosalie relax as they saw Scott and Melissa step out as well.

~8~8~8~

"So then they're essentially trap?" Chris ask Scott, when the two filled them in as they walk through double doors into a room. "Yeah." Scott answers. "But there's no way of getting them out without turning on the power back on." Issac states. The eight crowed around a gurgle, "But, wait, wait, wait. But if the power's back on, they're going to here the elevator moving right"

Melissa asks as she stood next to Alice. "And then they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops. We can't get in a fight with them." Alice tells Chris, "Well, you got us now." Chris looks at Allison, Rosalie and Matthew.

"It's too much to risk. They want her dead, and if she dies, there's nothing we can do for Stiles's dad and Cora." Scott said firmly, his head bleed as Alice's neck bleed as well from their last encounter with the twins, "How do you think I know which teacher this is?' Chris asks him.

"She's– She's the one with the brown hair, she's kind of hot." Issac states and everyone looks at him, not impressed. "Uh... it's– it's just an observation." he states, Allison eyes her refection in the mirror, "I have an idea."

~8~8~8~

Issac sat in the SUV with Rosalie in the passenger seat, Issac's cell rang and he turns on the video chat. "You ready?" Allison ask them as Matthew stood next to her, "Yeah." Issac tells her, "Not nervous are you?" he asks him, "Do I look nervous?" he asks her.

"No, not at all." she tells him. Then set the phone down, "Did he look nervous?" Chris asks. "Terrified." Matthew answers. "Yeah I can hear you, very, very, clearly." Issac reminds them as Rosalie snorts alittle, he looks at her, "Sorry." she whispers ans shut up. "Just go as soon as you see them, okay?" Matthew reminds him, "Yeah, yeah. I got it." he tells them

~8~8~8~

Allison and Matthew ran down the hallway, the twins ran after them, giving Issac the go ahead. The two ran outside. Ethan, Aiden ran out the door as Kali jumps through the window and lands on the floor, Allison then turns, pointing her arrow at them, they were surprise that it wasn't Jennifer, then Allison fires at them, Matthew formed a fireballs in his hands and throws them at the Alphas.

Chris fires his guns at them, the twins and Kali took off and away from the hospital. Allison stood up as Chris stood next to Allison and Matthew.

~8~8~8~

Alice and Scott ran to the elevator and saw the doors wide open and Derek unconscious and laying on the floor, Alice looks up and saw the shaft hanging open, "Mum." they mumbles and took off to the roof, "Scott, Alice! Wait!" Stiles shouts after them, she saw Derek laying on the elevator floor and chase after them

~8~8~8~

The two bust through the door and were now standing on the roof top and were looking around, "Mum!" Alice calls out. She walks around, running her hand through her hair, "Mum!" Scott calls out, following his sister. "They're gone." Deucalion shouts out. "Wha..." Alice mumbles as she felt panicky, Deucalion walks up, "Guardians, Alice. If you two were with me, I could of told you what it meant. I could of warn you." he tells them, Alice's eyes tears up.

"Let me help you Scott, Alice. Lets help each other, you help me caught her and I'll help get your mother and Stiles's father back." he tells them, Scott then started to tear up as well. Then they both slowly walk over to him, running out of options. "Scott, Alice." Stiles calls out to them as he walks onto the roof, they stop. "Guys don't do this, don't go with him." Stiles begs him."We... I don't know what else to do." Alice chokes out. "Alice... Scott. There's go to be something else. Okay, we... we always have a plan B." he tells them.

Alice turns and looks at Stiles, tears rolled down her cheek, "Not this time." she states, then turns and walks back to Deucalion. "Guys." Stiles took a step, Alice turns and looks back at him, "We're going to find your dad, I promise," she tells him and they walk away, next to Deucalion. "Scott, Alice." Stiles calls out to them, but they disappear into the mist.


	11. Alpha Pact

_Chapter 11: Alpha Pact_

Stiles was smacking Derek, trying to wake him up, "Derek, Derek! Derek, come on!" Stiles shouts, nothing happened. Stiles drew back his hand, balls it into a fist, as he went to punch him, Derek grips his hand and stops the punch. Derek looks around the elevator, "Where is she?" Derek asks. "Jennifer? Gone with Scott and Alice's mom." Stiles tells him, "She took her?" Derek asks him.

"Yeah and if that's not enough kick to the balls, Scott and Alice left with Deucalion. So we got to get you out of here, the police are coming right now, we got to get you the hell out of here." Stiles tells him, "Whoa. What about Cora?"

~8~8~8~

Issac stops the SUV, "You see the twins?" Issac asks, Rosalie looks around. "No, but I do see the Agents." Peter glares at Chris and Allison and Matthew. "Correct if I'm wrong, the last time you saw them, wasn't it when you were a Alpha, and you killed Kate and were set on fire?" Rosalie asks, she looks back and saw Peter was gone. "Fuck." she unbuckled herself and both her and Issac got out. "Where are the others?" Allison asks.

"We don't know, Scott, Stiles, and Alice went back for Derek and Jennifer, we had to get Cora out." Issac informs them, Rosalie ran into Matthew's arms and he held her tight, then Derek's car drove up next to the SUV. Derek steps out of the driver's seat, "Where's Scott, Alice and Stiles?" Allison asks him, "Stiles's is still at the hospital, he's going to hold off the cops for us." he tells them, opening up the back and pulling Cora into his arms, "We have to go right now." he states, walking over to his car. "What about Scott, Melissa and Alice?" Chris asks him, "Jennifer took Melissa." Derek informs them, setting Cora in the back.

"What about Scott and Alice?" Rosalie asks, Derek shot her a look, but didn't answer as her question, "Derek, where's Scott and Alice." she snaps at him, he stops on his track and looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Stiles sat in the chair was the sun was up, waiting to be questioned, he then looks over at a familiar and unwelcome face, "Just perfect." he sighs as the FBI agent walks over to him, "A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess, what a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without without the usual level of sarcasm?" the man asks him, "If you can asks the questions without the usual level of stupid." Stiles tells him. The man smiles at him, "Where's your dad and why hasn't anyone been able to contact him?" he asks Stiles, "I don't know I haven't seen him in hours." Stiles tells him, "Is he drinking again?" he asks him, Stiles looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mean again? He never had to stop." Stiles states, "He did have to slow down, is he drinking like he use to?" he asks. "Alright, how about this, next time I see him, I'll give him the field acerbity test, we'll do the alphabetic, start with F and end with U." Stiles shot back the insult, the man just smiles at him, but he smirks a little, "How about you tell me what the hell happened here?" he asks, I don't know what happened, I was stuck in the elevators the whole time." Stiles tells him.

"You're not the one who put the name on the doors are you?" he asks the teen, Stiles looks up at him in confusion, "What name?"

Back at the elevator, the doors close and revealed a name sprayed onto the door.

"Argent."

~8~8~8~

Cora laid on the bed, coughing, struggling to breath. Black blood on her lips, "She's dying isn't she?" Issac asks him, "I don't know." Derek answers. "So what are you going to do?" Issac questions him, "I don't know." he answers, Issac ran his hand over his hair. "You want to figure something out?" Issac asks again, "Cause while, Scott, Alice and Stiles are out there, trying to help people from being killed, you're sitting here, doing nothing!" Issac snaps at him.

"Do you realize how many people Jennifer has killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying and you are sitting here, doing nothing!" Issac shouts. Derek said nothing, "Why did you do this to us Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?" Issac asks him, "Maybe." Derek finally looks up at him, Issac steps away from him, ran his hand over his hair and walks to the door. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave, I'll help the others when I helped her." Derek tells Issac. "There's no time!" Issac shouts at him and opens the doors. "The full moon's coming, the sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead, so I'm going to try and help them." Issac pulls the door open.

"You can sit here, prefect the art of doing nothing." he said and slams the door shut, "I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool, he's using it to excuse, shifting leagues from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott and Alice." Peter tells him, walking down the spiral steps. "They're not Alphas yet." Derek tells him, "But they're on their way, aren't they?" Peter states, with a smirk of course. "It must be a shocker realizing that Alice is becoming an Alpha. Not just any Alpha, but a Supreme Alpha." Peter looks over at Derek. "A little over a year ago, she was at first a rebellious Beta, to an Omega and now becoming a Supreme Alpha. They grow up so fast." Peter states. Derek glares at him.

~8~8~8~

The it was the afternoon, Derek grips Cora's arm, taking away her pain, "Careful." Peter warns him. Derek pulls away from Cora's arm and slowly flex his shaking hand, "I know, going too far can kill me." Derek pants a little, "That's not exactly what I meant."

~8~8~8~

At the same time, Chris and Allison pulled out their weaponry, Stiles was surprise that they had this much weapons. "I'd thought you guys retired." Stiles states, "Retired, yes. Defenseless, no. make sure you're phone's on if you hear from Scott or Alice, let us know immediately." Chris tells him as Stile pulls out his phone, "Yeah, I think that's going to be unlikely." Stiles grumbles, he eyes Allison, "Both of you remember, they're trying to do what's right." he tells them, then Allison looks at the door, Chris turns and looks at Issac, Rosalie, and Matthew. "I can't shout a gun or use a crossbow, but..." Issac flicks out his claws, "I'm getting pretty good with these."

~8~8~8~

"I've heard it's something only an Alpha can do and with good reason." Peter tells him, "Which is?" Derek asks him, "You know normal wolves won't abandon an injured member of the pack, they care for it, they bring it food from a kill and they regurgitate it in the mouth of the injured wolf, they even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain, they can be instrumental in healing their own." Peter informs him, "If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me." Derek snaps at him, wanting Peter to get to the point already. "I'm telling you. I've heard it's possible." Peter states. "How?" Derek asks, "It's that spark of power, that makes you an Alpha, when you take her pain, she draws on the power the provides you with those special gifts, the power that heightens your senses, your strength, the power to transform your body as an Alpha. You have that bit of extra. That spark that intensifies your color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red." Peter states.

"If I can save her..." Derek starts, "If...if. I didn't say it works everytime, it could just easily kill you." Peter looks out the big window, Derek looks over at Cora and then press his lips together. "How do I do it? By taking away her pain?" Derek ask him, Peter smirks softly to himself, "And then some, because there's a cost."

~8~8~8~

Lydia sat in front of her mirror and looks at the strangle wound across her neck, "Okay, honey, this is not a problem, have gotten a share of hickeys in high school, I develop some panted cover up methods." her mother tells her, pulling out some make-up as Lydia eyes her wound. She then place her hand on her mother's "If you don't want to go to school honey, you don't have to." she tells her, "That's not it, it's just. Someone tried to strangle me and I survive. I don't need to hide that." Lydia said proudly. Her mother set down the make-up and was proud of her daughter's bravery, "No. no you don't, but we're still going your hair, right?" she said with a smile, "Of course we're doing my hair." Lydia smiles at her mother and giggles a little.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Stiles informed Lydia of Scott and Alice's whereabouts and what happened at the hospital, "I don't believe it, Scott and Alice can't be with them, they can't be." Lydia argues, "You didn't see the look on Alice's face, it was..." Stiles couldn't find the words, "Then what can I do?" Lydia asks him, "I get that I'm some kind of human guilder to death, but... I don't know who to turn it off or on yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of..." Lydia stops short as she realizes something. "Because of what? Hey, Lydia, what?" Stiles asks her.

"When she called me a Banshee, she seem surprise, but what if that's not why she tried to kill me?" she states, "Then why did she?" he asks her, "That's what we need to find out."

~8~8~8~

Back at the Loft, Peter looks down at Cora, Derek went to walk over next to her, but Peter place his hand on his chest, "I can understand not seeing a down side to this, as you haven't been Alpha of the year, but think about what else you'll be loosing." Peter tries to warn him, "I don't care about power, not anymore." Derek states, "What about the power to fight back, Kali still stands the full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're going to far as a Beta?" Peter asks him. Derek just looks at him, "I don't care." Derek reminds him, "What if, this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for. She would know the only way for you to save Cora, is giving up your power, maybe that's what she was going to have you do that the hospital." Peter states.

"Why?" Derek asks, "So you wouldn't be able to face the Alphas without her, she wants you to come to her, all about of her little plan to get you on her side, so Alice can join her as well, because, with a Supreme Alpha on your side, your odds of winning are through the roof."

~8~8~8~

Stiles and Lydia burst into the councilor's office, seeing Heather's best friend there, Morrell wasn't there, so Stiles went to find out what Morrell knew, "What are you doing?" she asks him, "Trying to find her." Stiles tells her, "Those files are private."

"Yeah, she right." Lydia agrees with her, "These are yours." Stiles tells her, "Let me see that." Lydia takes the file from her, and opens to the drawing of the tree. The tree got there attention, "Lydia that's your drawing." Stiles states, "Yeah I know it's a tree." she states, "Yeah, it's good too." Heather friend adds, "Thank you." she tells her, "No, that's the same one though." he stood up. "Same what?" she asks him, "The one I see you draw in class." he tells her, "It's a tree. I like drawing trees." she tells him, "No, but it's the exact same one." he walks over to her and pulls out her notebook from her bag, and saw her picture after picture, after picture, same tree.

"Ok, you can have my session, you have bigger issues." Heather's friend tells them and she left, "What is this?" Lydia asks him, Stiles turns to the last picture and turns the notebook upside down. Now he knows where his dad, Scott and Alice's mom, and Allison's dad were being kept;

The Nemeton.

~8~8~8~

"The Nemeton, that's were she keeping them, it has to be." Stiles tells Lydia, "Stilinski!" the FBI agent shouts out, Stiles sighs with annoyance and turns to Lydia, "Go to Derek, he and Peter, they been there before. So they'll know where it is, tell them it's the root cellar, alright. They'll know." he tells her, she nods and took off. Stiles turns to the FBI agent.

"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" he asks the teen. "No, what does that mean?" Stiles asks him, "It means he's officially missing."

~8~8~8~

Stiles and the agent sat in an empty classroom, "Stiles why do I get the feeling that you know something that can help us find your dad?" the agent asks him, "If I did, why would I not tell you?" Stiles shot back at him. "If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?" he asks him. "So you're asking me what I wouldn't not tell you?" Stiles states, "First, I have no idea what you just said, second, how about you just help me help you." he tells the teen. "I don't know, had I help you, help me tell you, that would help you, if I don't know it?" Stiles spoke in circles, "Are doing this on purpose?" the agent asks him. "I don't know anything, okay, can I just go?" Stiles now spoke sense. "Where are your other friends?" he asks the teen, "You mean Scott and Alice?" Stiles asks him.

"I mean Scott, Alice, Issac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins, Ethan and Aiden. I've been told your whole little click didn't show up at school today." he states. "I don't have a click." Stiles throws at him. "Stiles, come on, there's been a pretty disturbing amount of activity in this county in the last few months. Several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here. But it's serious." he tells Stiles as he looks out the window. "Hey. And your dad is missing." he tells Stiles as looks back at him, but drops his head. "Okay, fine, but I don't want you going home alone. You have someone you can stay with, tonight?" he ask Stiles as he stood. "He's with me." Deaton walks to the doorway, the two looks at him.

~8~8~8~

Lydia stood at the door as it was open, Peter stood there and the two lock eye contact, "You." she whispers, "Me." he stares at her, "You." she said again. He sighs, knowing she hasn't forgiven him for driving her half insane and making her use Derek to bring him back from the dead, than again, who would?

"Me." he said again, "Derek, we have a visitor."

~8~8~8~

Morrell ran through the woods, trying to out run the Alpha pack that was chasing her. Scott and Alice walk along side Deucalion as he spots a firefly, "It's a firefly." Scott tells him, "Unusual for this region." he states, Alice looks at the firefly. "It's because of Jennifer, isn't it? Just before all this started, a deer crash into Lydia's car, the cats went crazy in the animal clinic, birds flew into the high school it was all her, wasn't it?" Alice asks him as Deucalion looks over his shoulder at her. "They say animals can sense natural disasters when they're about to happen, maybe they can sense supernaturals ones as well." he tells them, Alice looks at him with wonder, "Does her scare you?" she asks him, "She concerns me, if she's welling to kill that many innocent people for her cause. People like your mother and Stiles's father." he states.

Scott exchange looks with Alice and they look back at him. "Are you willing to kill innocent people?" he asks him again. "I'll kill every living thing that gets in my way."

~8~8~8~

"You don't know where it is, but Stiles said you been there." Lydia tells them, "We have, but after a few memorable experiences there, Talia. Derek's mother, my older sister decided that she didn't want us going back, she knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of it's location from us." Peter tells Lydia, "But then how are we suppose to find it?"

~8~8~8~

Morrell ran as hard and fast as she could, the twin were catching up, Morrell can to an opening and saw no paths, so she turns around, thrust her hand into the air and making a circle of mountain ash. Ethan and Aiden ran up to her to kill her, but were push back by an invisible force, Kali then soon arrived and the three circle her as she was protected by the mountain ash circle.

Not long after, Deucalion, Scott and Alice came walking to them, "How did you know, Morrell, that we come for you?" Deucalion asks her, "Because, Jennifer and I are the same and I knew that you've been suspicious of us and what we can do." she tells him, "With good reason, we know you sent that girl, the one that help Issac." Kali circles the mountain ash. "What was her name?" Deucalion asks, "Breaden." Alice's eyes lite up that the name. "And I sent to her to do what I've always done, maintain balance." Morrell tells them. "What do you know what Jennifer?' Kali demands of her, "Nothing more then you know." she tells them and looks at the McCall twins.

"This isn't you Scott, nor you Alice. Go back your friends, back to your mate." she tells them, "They can decides what's right for themselves." Deucalion tells her, pointing his cane at them, "Not with all the information, have you told them everything you've done, how you piled up bodies in a narcissistically psychotic effort to form your perfect pack. Bodies the include Ennis by the way." Morrell tells them making everyone, besides Alice look at Deucalion, "You don't seem surprise, Alice." Morrell states, she looks at the Druid. "No, I've learn from Deucalion these last few months is that he doesn't approve of weakness and so it must eliminated." Alice states.

"It's just as Alice said, My brother saved him, he was alive went Deucalion went in to see him. He wants you to go after Derek, Kali to force his decision. If Derek joins the pack, it pave the way for Scott and Alice." she tells him. "The lies people with tell when they're begging for their lives." Deucalion states, "Ask him." Morrell tells Kali, Deucalion pulls the cap off the end of his cane and throws the tip at her shoulder. She staggers a bit and steps out of the circle, her foot drags after and collapse to the ground. They three went to attack her, but Scott and Alice to her side, "Back off!" Alice growls that them and they stop in their tracks, Scott then pulls out the can and toss it the side, Alice applied pressure to her wound.

"We're not going to let them kill you." Scott tells her, "But if you know something, if you know where they are..." he went on, "The Nemeton, you find that, you'll find Jennifer. Find the Nemeton."

~8~8~8~

"It has to be on a turret current or maybe at the access of two energetic, but that's where Derek took Paige to die." Stiles tells him, "My dad and Gerard were there once, but Gerard said it was years ago to remember where it was and my dad obviously isn't...here to tell us where." Allison states, "Yeah, mine either." Stiles throws in, "So how do we find this place?" Issac ask, Rosalie looks over at Deaton, knowing he was thinking the same thing.

"There might be a way, but it's dangerous." Deaton states, then he looks at the five teens. "We're going to need Scott and Alice."

~8~8~8~

Scott and Alice meet up with Deaton and Stiles at his jeep. "How did you guys find out?" Scott asks them, "Lydia, you?" Stiles asks them, "Morrell, none of the other Alphas know where it is." Alice tells him, "So if this works, are you two going to tell them?" Stiles ask them, "I went to Deucalion to find out where your dad and our mother is, and I did, so no, I'm not." Alice tells him, Scott just sighs. And Alice said as well, "But we can't stop Jennifer without them." she adds. "How about we concentrate on finding your parents first." Deaton throws in.

They two nod at him, "So what's the plan?" Scott asks them. "Essentially, you, Stiles, and Allison, need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton tells him, "We die for them?" Scott asks his best friend. "But he can bring us back. You can bring us back, right?" Stiles looks at Deaton. "You remember the part when I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, you three will be dead for a few second. But their something else you need to think about, this is a dangerous thing for more reasons then one, you'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet, it attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family of Argents can fill the pages of the Beastiary with. It draws them here, like a Beacon." Deaton tells them.

"That doesn't sound any worse than anything we've then anything we've already seen." Stiles tell, Deaton looks at him, "You'll be surprise at what you've yet to see." Deaton tells him, "Is that it?" Alice asks him, Deaton looks at her, "No. it will also have an on the three of you, you would be able to see it, but you'll feel it, everyday, for the rest of your lives. It will a kind of a... darkness around your heart and permanent, like a scar." Deaton tells him, "Like a tattoo." both Alice and Scott answer.

~8~8~8~

Derek sat next to Cora as she thrash around in the bed, pain racks her body, "It got to be now, I don't have a choice." Derek states, "You always have a choice, it's whether or not you can live with the consequences; facing Kali as a Beta." Peter tells him. "But it's not just not the full moon coming, it's a lunar eclipse. We'll all be powerless." Derek states.

~8~8~8~

Deaton and Rosalie empty the last of the ice bags into the tub, Scott and Alice argue on who goes first, Scott won. So was upset, but he told her that he was her older brother, and he loves her too much for her to do the ritual. Alice couldn't argue so she back down and let him do it, and the four walk back into the room, "Alright, what did you bring?" Deaton asks them, Stiles went first. "I got my dad's badge, Jennifer kinda crush in in her hand, so... I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great." Stiles states, Alice place her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton tells him.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Issac asks Allison asks her held a small silver bullet in her hand, "Yeah, my dad made it, it's kinda of a ceremonial thing . When one of us finishes learning all the skills be a hunter, we forge a sliver bullet as a testament to a code." she states, with a small smile. "Scott?" Deaton asks her, he raise his head, then looks at Alice, who nods at her. Scott then looks down at his close hand and reviled a watch. "Our dad got mom this when she first got hired at the hospital, she use to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever works." Scott tells him, Alice smiles a bit that the memory.

"Okay, the three of you will get in and each of us will hold you down, until you are essentially... well, dead. But it's not someone that holds you under, it need to be someone to pull you back. Someone that has a strong connection with you, a kind of emotional tether." he tells them, Alice shot a quick look at her brother, Lydia went to walk to Allison. "Lydia, you go with Stiles. Alice, you're with Scott." Deaton tells the two girls, Lydia looks over at Stiles as Scott looks at his brother.

"Are you sure, I mean, Scott and I both have to go under." Allison states, Deaton said nothing and everyone looks at Allison and Issac and the two look at Scott. "It's okay." Scott tells them, Alice reaches down and grips his hand, Scott grips her hand in comfort for having a caring sister like her.

~8~8~8~

The three teen strip down into minimal clothing, approaching the tubs, each one holding the objects of their attachments to their parents. Then they step into the tub, every hair on their bodies stood up, sending goosebumps down their spines as they sat down, Lydia, Issac and Alice stood right behind them. "By the way, if don't make it back and you do, you two should probably know something, your dad's in town." Stiles tells the McCall twins. They exchange looks with each other.

Their dad sat in Scott's room, holding a picture of Scott, Stiles and Alice as they first started high school, the rim of his eyes all red for the worry of his ex-wife and children.

~8~8~8~

Derek strokes her hair out of her face, then gently grabs her hand and readied himself for what is to come, Peter watch as Derek started to take away her pain, all of her pain. He roars to the heavens as his furious red eyes turned to a steel Beta blue.

~8~8~8~

Alice felt her heart rack with pain, she tightly grips her shirt and pants, "Derek." she mumbles, Matthew steadies her, asking what happened, she didn't answer, but readied herself for the ritual to start, she pulls off her jacket, giving it to Deaton to hold and place her hand on Scott's trembling shoulders, Lydia and Issac did the same. Then after Scott took a breath, Alice forces him under. Alice looks over at Issac and Lydia, then back at her brother and saw his eyes open to his golden Beta yellow.


	12. Lunar Eclipse

_Chapter 12: Lunar Eclipse_

Scott, Stiles, and Allison break through the water, they found themselves in a white room, steps out of the tubs and looks around, they saw the Nemeton, no that far away, slowly did they walk up to it, weary at first them Scott touches the stump; Scott found himself in the woods, it was dark out and then he saw what was surprising to him, himself and Alice, then realized something; it was the night when her ans Alice were bitten. Alice unlock her phone and shines it on the ground, looking for Scott's inhaler, other Scott, helps her, pushes away the leaves, Older Scott watches as the find the upper half of Laura Hale and went tumbling down the hill. "You okay?" 'Scott' asks Alice, she nodded, rubbing the back of her head.

"Come on." he pulled her to her feet, taking her hand and they started to walk. Scott watches as they stop and Peter attacks them, Alice shout in pain, Peter leaves, 'Scott' pulls Alice to her feet, taking her hand and ran, Scott backs up, and bumps into a large stump, he turns and saw the Nemeton.

~8~8~8~

Stiles opens his eyes and found himself in the woods, he turns. "Are we seriously doing this?" 'Scott' asks 'Stiles', "You two are the ones that are bitching, nothing ever happens in this town." 'Stiles' tells Scott and Alice, "Scott was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow." Alice tells Stiles.

"Stiles, wait up! Stiles!" Alice calls out to him, Stiles follows after his younger self, off from the side. "Hang on, hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me." Mr. Stilinski tells the trooper, "Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asks him, "Well young man, I'll walk you back to your car." Mr. Stilinski tells Stiles.

Stiles back up and bumps into a root, he turns and found the Nemeton.

~8~8~8~

Allison play with the long ends of her hair, "Your father is a highly respected private security content and federally licensed fire arms dealer as far as I get a nice jacket. The hours are going to be like this." Victoria tells Allison. "I get it, it's just kinda weird when he takes off in the middle of the night with duffel bags filled with weapons." Allison giggles, she then gasp as she saw two kids her age, a boy and girl, appear in the road out of nowhere, "Mom, look out!" Allison gasp, Victoria swerves a bit and misses the two.

Scott and Alice watch the car leave, "You almost hit them." Allison states, "They ran out into the middle of the road." Victoria protest. "We have to go back." Allison states, "Go back?" Victoria asks her, "What if one of them or both are hurt?" Allison asks her, Victoria said nothing, keeping her eyes on the road, "Mom, turn around. Mum!" Allison exclaims, Victoria groans a little and turns the car around where they almost hit the two. Victoria stops the car and Allison quickly steps out, "Allison, Allison!" Victoria calls over her, Allison looks around for the two that they almost it.

She then looks down seeing two sets of footprints leading into the wood, so she followed after them, "Allison!" Victoria calls after, her, stepping out of the car. Allison followed after the prints and saw they lead her to an inhaler, she kneels down and picks it up. She stood up and looks around, wondering where it came from, "Alright, that's enough, you'll catch a cold." Victoria tells her, then a howl echo through the woods, Victoria took the inhaler from Allison's hand, throws it back into the woods and pulls Allison back to the car, the inhaler lands at Allison bare feet, she looks down at it and turns her head.

There she found the Nemeton.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat against the table, twitching her foot, waiting and waiting her the three to literally wake from the dead and as if her pray was answered Allison, Stiles and Scott break the surface of the water, "I saw it, I know where it is." Scott tells him, "We pass it, it was this stump, this huge tree. It's not huge anymore, it was cut down. It's still big though, every big." Stiles tells them as they all got out of the tubs. "It was the night, we were looking for the body, you remember Alice." Scott states, she nods at him, "The same night you and Alice were bit by Peter." Stiles adds.

"I was there too, with my mother, we almost hit these two on the road." Allison states, Scott looks at her in shock, "That was me and Alice, you almost hit me and Alice." Scot states, Allison looks at him in shock, "We can find it." Scott tells them, Alice, Lydia, Issac, Rosalie, Matthew, and Deaton exchanges looks at there were grin looks on their faces. "What?" Allison asks them, "You guys were out a long time." Issac states, "How longs a long time?" Stiles asks them, "Sixteen hours." Rosalie tells them, the three now shock, "We've been in the water for sixteen hours?" Scott asks her. "And the full moon raise in less then four." she cross her arms.

~8~8~8~

Derek leans against the window, and felt water go down his throat, he coughs and opens his eyes, he looks over and saw Cora, "You're okay." he states, she smiles at him, "I'm doing much better than you are, and all because of you." she states.

"Hopefully not for nothing." Peter states, leaning against the table, "The moon is raising Derek, you drained your battery all the way to red and there's a fully charge Alpha on her way to rip you limp from limp." Peter tells him, "I'll be fine in a few hours." Derek tells him as Cora ran her hand through his hair. "I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have."

~8~8~8~

"No, guys you're not going back with them." Stiles tells his two best friends as he sat against the tub, as Alice sat with her brother. "Alice and I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott tells him, "Does anyone else think that sounds a lot a deal with the devil?" Stiles asks around. "What does it mater anyway?" Issac asks them, "Because, we don't we can beat Jennifer without their help." Alice throws in. "They trust you more than anyone, tell them, they're wrong." Allison said to Deaton, "I'm not so sure he is." Deaton states, Matthew looks at him and shock. "Say what?" Rosalie asks him. "Circumstances like this require that you Aline yourself with the people you normally consider enemies." Deaton tells them.

"So we're going to trust him? The guys that calls himself, death, destroyer of worlds, you trust that guy?" Matthew asks him, "I wouldn't trust him no. but you can use him to your advantage." Deaton states, Scott and Alice look at him, "Deucalion maybe the enemy, but he can also be the bait." he adds, then the bell ring, Deaton looks at the door, confusion on everyone's face. Then Deaton and Alice walks to the front.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" Alice asks with confusion. "I'm looking for Lydia." he tells her, Lydia and Scott walks next to Alice, "What do you want?" she ask him, "I need your help." he tells her, "With what?" Stiles leans out, "Stopping my brother and Kali. From killing Derek."

~8~8~8~

"We know about the Lunar eclipse, so don't think Kali is going to seat around for it to level the playing field, she's coming and my brother's coming with her." Ethan warns Derek. Both him, Lydia and Rosalie stood there in front of Derek, Peter and Cora. "Good enough for me, Derek?" Peter looks over at Derek, "You want me to run?" Derek asks him, "No, I want you two stay and get slaughter by and Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish, of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town." Peter tells him, expressing concern for his nephew. (Wait, what? Peter has a heart, shit. That is scary.)

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine by me, but do it for something meaningful." Cora tells him. "How do you know I'm going to lose?" Derek asks them, "We don't, but I bet they have an idea." Peter looks over at Lydia and Rosalie. "Don't you, Rosalie, Lydia?" Derek asks them, "We don't know anything." Rosalie snaps at him, "But you both feel something, don't you?" he states them, they both look at the ground. "What do you feel?" Derek asks them, Lydia looks at Rosalie, she nods, getting the same feeling at her, "We feel like... we're standing in a graveyard."

~8~8~8~

"The elevator open as Allison, Issac, Alice and Scott walk out, "Just grab anything." Alice tells Stiles through her phone, "Stiles, I am not, I repeat am I not smelling your dad's boxer." Alice reports to him, "Socks?" she sighs rolling her eyes, "Okay, fine, I'll smell his sock... don't judge me." she snaps back and hung up the cell, "What about me?" Issac asks, "See what you can find in my dad's closet, anything with a strong scent." Allison tells him, she opens the door and saw Agent Raphael McCall sitting in the chair in front of all of her father's weapons and with two officers. "Quite and article your father got here, young lady." he states, Allison fiddles with her finger as Scott and Alice walk into view.

Raphael stood and looks at them, "Scott, Alice." he states, "What are you doing here?" Scott asks him, knowing that his sister wanted to have nothing to do with him. "Following one of the only leads I have." he tells him, "And since I don't know where you two have been, why don't you have a seat, so we can talk." he tells them. "You too, Issac." he calls out, Issac leans into view, "How do you know my name?" Issac asks him, "You name is one of the few things I know. And to be honest, with what's going on around here, has me, stumbling in the dark. Even with the smallest clue." he tells them.

"If you're trying to tell me and Scott you don't have a clue... we've learn that a long time ago." Alice finally spoke, walking into the room. Scott followed after her, "I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son and daughter into an interrogation room, really hoping."

~8~8~8~

The alarm went off in the loft, but Kali kicks at it, quickly silencing it, "Where is he?" she ask the three that stood in front of the desk. "I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping." Lydia throws out, Rosalie nods. "Run a few errands, the usual werewolf afternoon." Lydia tells them, "Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali asks her.

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure. I can give a referral." Lydia throws at her. Kali growls at Lydia, but Aiden growls at Kali, making her stop and she turns to him, "Oh really?"

~8~8~8~

"I'm not going to lie, I'm a little disturb, not only by the number of missing parents, but by the fact that it's Stiles's father and your mother." he states, Alice just glared at him, sitting on the arm chair where her brother was sitting, Scott grips her hand, calming her down, "Mine are both dead." Issac throws out, "Save the Cliche teenage apathy for your high school teachers, the four of you know more than your saying and I'm fulling willing to keep you here all night, if I have to." Raphael tells them, Alice sighs and eyes the flash bolts.

~8~8~8~

"Did someone take their little assignment too seriously?" Kali asks Aiden as she circle him, "She's not the problem." Aiden tells her, "Maybe the problem is where you're loyalty's lay." she states, "Oh god, this is about to get really violent?" Lydia asks, "Probably." both Rosalie and Ethan answers, then figure crashes through the roof top, the three scrambles to the side.

Ethan held Lydia in her arms as Rosalie stood next to the beam, the figure was none other then Jennifer, Kali and Aiden looks at her as she stood up.

"So who want to go first?"

~8~8~8~

"You can't keep us here." Alice glares at Raphael, "Not without some kind of warrant." Allison adds, "I got a desk full of probable cause." he tells her, "My father is a highly respected private security content and federally licensed fire arms dealer, that means he has to own a few weapons." he tells him, "Like this, a hundred and seventy-five pound tactical crossbow, or this carbon steel marine combat knife, 58 E desert eagle. Smoke grange with pull reverend ignited." she states, pulls the pin and toss at their feet, the smoke took effect.

"Lets go." Allison tells them and they ran for the door. "Wait, Scott, Alice!" their father call after them.

~8~8~8~

Kali laid dead, glass embedded in her, Aiden and Ethan in their giant Alpha form, laying dead. Rosalie and Lydia back away from the approaching Jennifer, Rosalie knew her power were no match against hers, "What do you want from us?" Lydia whimpers, "I want you to do what you do best, I want you to scream for me." she tells them, Rosalie gulps down some fear, then Jennifer showed them her true forms, scared and mutated face, and the two scream at the top of their lungs.

Derek pulls over to the side and stops the car, "What the hell was that?" Cora asks him, "Lydia and Rosalie, we have to go back."

~8~8~8~

Scott drove his bike, Alice sat behind him, they followed after Allison's Toyota as they reach the preserved, Scott parks next to Allison, the twins took off their helmets and hops off when Scoot, kicks out the kick stand, "Are you guys okay?" Allison asks them, "We didn't know what to say to him, couldn't come up with anything, what you did in there, that was awesome." Scott tells her, "Totally." Alice agrees.

"I've still haven't gotten anything from Stiles, you?" Issac asks them, "I don't get it." Scott states, "Alright, we can't wait for him, come on." Issac walks off, Allison follows him, Scott and Alice pull out their phones, nothing back from him, Alice looks down the road, "Stiles." she mumbles with worry.

Then the two follow after them and they found themselves at the over look hill, "Cutting it a little close aren't we, Scott, Alice?" Deucalion walks out of the shadows, they all look at him, "We got a little delayed, where are the others?" Alice asks him, "Occupying themselves with other pursuits." he tells her, "So, it's just you, me and Alice against Jennifer?" Scott asks him.

"I'd think you be surprise at what a good team we make." he states. "Okay, get Stiles and get to the root cellar, Deucalion, Scott and I will keep her away long enough for to get them out of there." Alice tells Issac, "How are you going to do that?" Issac asks her, "I have a plan."

~8~8~8~

Kali, dead, the twins, dead, Rosalie and Lydia both sat on the floor, leaning against the beam, shaking in fear, Cora comforted them as best as she could. "You did this for Alice?" Derek asks her, "For her, you and everyone that's been their victims." sh states, "Stop taking to me like a politician, stop trying to convince me of your cause." Derek snaps at her. "Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Alice. You can save her mother, Stiles's father.." she states, "How?" Derek asks, "I need a guardian, that role can either be filled by the three parents I was force to take or by you." she tells him.

"I can't help you, I'm not even an Alpha anymore." he tells her, "All I need from you is to get Deucalion in the right place that the right time." she tells him, "You just killed three of them on your own, what do you need me for?" Derek question her. "You haven't seen him as his strongest. I have, and if he's got Scott and Alice with him, I'd don't stand a chance, unless I have you." she went on.

"Derek don't trust her." Cora warns him, "I have the eclipse in my favor, bu the moon's only going to be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him and the others live. Just help me."

~8~8~8~

Alice, Scott and Deucalion walk to the Distillery, "You said you had a plan." Deucalion asks Alice, "The first day of school, Jennifer sent us a message, it was the last line from Joseph Conrad's heart of Darkness." she states, Scott pulls out his phone, "We got a message of our own to sent to her,"

~8~8~8~

Jennifer watches the clock count down to the eclipse, but then was sent a message from Scott, she clicks it, it was a recording, so she hit place, it started at the clawed in spiral made by Ennis, "You see this symbol? It's the symbol for revenge."

Alice states and Scott moves the camera to face her and Deucalion. "You talk about balance about saving people, we know what you really want." Alice states and her eyes glow yellow, "Now you know where to find us and know, we're waiting."

~8~8~8~

The three waited in the distillery, Alice looks down at her phone; a text from Matthew; saying she's back up and they're on their way. She exhaled and place her phone in her pocket.

She then saw Jennifer walking over towards them, Alice's heart drops as Scott became unsettled as the second figure next to him was... Derek? "What are you doing?" Alice asks him, "This might be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to save you." he tells her, "Ooh, like brother against brother and mate against mate. How every American" Deucalion states, then grips his cane and folds it, "Are you ready Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gathered your herbs, prayed to your ancient gods and your oak trees, slit a bady's throat perhaps. Should we show them why you needed to scarifies nine innocent people just to face me." no sounds of bones cracking as he transformed.

"Or is it 12 now." he asks, voice became more deeper, as his eyes were bleed bright red. Even Jennifer was frighten of him, But Derek shifts into his Beta and charges at him, Deucalion catches both of his arm and bends them a bit, Jennifer press her hand at his chest, but nothing happens. He looks at her not impress at all so he grips both of their throats and lifts them both off the ground. But then drops them back on the ground, Jennifer bit her back ad Derek stood straight back up and swung at him, but Deucalion swung at him, making Derek fly and hit a few of the crates. Jennifer ran at him. But she was back handed and crumbles to the ground.

Alice looks over at Derek, seeing him prob himself up on his elbow, then back at Deucalion as he grips Jennifer by her hair and force her on her kneels in front of them, "Kill her, do it." he orders them, either Scott or Alice moved from their spots, so Deucalion lets out a roar, Scott flinches a little and fell to his kneels, fully shifted as Alice was still herself. "Impressive, still rebellious to the end aren't you little McCall?" Deucalion states, she gulps down her fear. "Now kill her." he tells them, "You're parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her and it ends." he tells them.

"It won't end, not with me. He'll make you kill everyone you love. It's what he does." Jennifer tells them, "They're dying, Alice, your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now and it's over. Become the Alpha you were meant to be. Become the killer." he tells her, but she glares at him, "They're not dead yet." Alice states as Scott stood on his feet. "And who's going to gave them, your friends?" he asks her, Alice shifted into her wolf and both of their eyes gold yellow, "Our pack." Scott answers.

Deucalion growls that them, then super speeds over to them, pushes Scott back, making him fly and land next to Derek, "Scott!" Alice went to go to her brother's side, but Deucalion grips the back of her hair and her wrist. "Maybe you need a little guidness." he makes her walk over to Jennifer, "Wait, I forget to tell you something... something my boss told me." she said, making him stop and look at her and she glares up at him. "Deucalion... isn't always blind." she reaches int her pocket, pulls out the flash bolts and throws then out the ground, blinding the four wolves from the flash bomb. He lets go of Alice, she stumbled back a bit as Deucalion flared his arms.

Then as their sight settled, they all saw they were normal again. "The eclipse, it's started." Deucalion states, now fully blinded. Alice looks over at where Jennifer use to be. "Oh no." she whispers, slowly taking a few steps back, Derek and Scott hid behind the crates, Jennifer walks out of the dist cloud; she was in her Darach form, Jennifer speeds over to Deucalion flips him onto the ground, kneels down beside him and bashes his head against the concrete, "Jennifer stop, you can't kill him!" Alice shout out, stepping back up, Jennifer stops, standing up and looks at her.

"Why's that?" she asks the teen, "He doesn't know the price you had to pay for Kali to join his pack." Alice tells her, seeing two figures outside and hiding behind the door. "He doesn't know how badly Kali ruin your face and what you had to try to cover up." Alice went on. "You're right, he doesn't." Jennifer looks down at Deucalion, "So show his what the price was and let him know." Alice tells her, Jennifer kneels down and covers his blinded eyes, he scream in pain as his sight was being restored to him.

She pulls her hand away and he saw everything focusing, "Turn to me." Jennifer demands of him, he didn't. "Turn to me!" she demands of him, Deucalion applied and looks at her ruined face and he blink his eyes he saw her human again. Jennifer glares down at him, ready to strike, but she stops, suddenly feeling weak again, Alice watches her stagger back into a woman's arms, "What's happening to me?" she asks, "You've used up your power, healing him, leaving you weak." the woman tells him, Jennifer looks up at her was gasp with shock, "But... you're dead." she states, the woman smiles a little, "Correction, I was dead and now you must let go." she tells her, griping her throat.

"He must die, for what he did to me, what he made me do." Jennifer tells the woman, but she shook her head, "No one made you do anything, Julia. You were the one that choose to kill all those innocent, you don't know the reason why Deucalion wanted power." the woman tells her, "Then you do it, kill him." Jennifer begs of her, the woman sighs, "We are a great many things, but if there is one thing I'm sure of, I'm a predictor I'm not a killer, let Alice's friends and family go." she threaten her, Jennifer grabs a hold of her by her shirt and pushes her against the barrel, and kneels down in front of the woman, "Samantha." she whimpers as Samantha pants, still not fully recovered.

Jennifer stood up and turns her back to her, but the looks over he shoulder, seeing Alice glare at her, Alice the charges at her, but Jennifer grips her by her jacket and slams her against a larger barrel. "Alice, why?" Jennifer asks her, "Because, I'm not going to lose my mother, I love her too much." Alice growls at her, Jennifer glares at her and slams her against the barrel, with each slams, Alice thinks back to when she held Cora and Boyd back from tearing each other apart.

Jennifer raise her higher then before, but then the Alice looks down at her, eyes glowing yellow, then Derek came up behind her, griping her hair, eyes glowing blue, "You're 15 minutes are up." he states, then throws her away from Alice, Alice collapse into his arms. Scott pulls himself to his feet. Alice pulls herself from Derek's arms the twins ran at her, but Jennifer thrust her hand in the air and makes a circle out of mountain ash. Matthew ran over and pulled Samantha to her feet and leans her against him, "I told you Derek, either you or the parents. Well I guess I have to take them now, in a few minutes, they'll all be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf." she tells them.

Alice and Scott glare at her, they eye each other and press their hands against the barrier, "You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having this much success." Jennifer tells him, "If one McCall can't do it, why can't two McCalls?" Matthew smirks at her, and both the twins push against the barrier. Jennifer's smirk began to fall as she saw them manages to push against the barrier and nearing success, both of their eyes glowing yellow, but Scott's change into a furious red as Alice became a really bright neon red, Alice took a step in the circle, making Jennifer stagger back a bit, Derek looks at her in shock as she took another step in, Scott took a step in, Jennifer took another step back.

He finally took another step in and the circle was broken, Jennifer falls to the ground, she then sat up quickly and away from the McCall twins as they stood tall, all eyes on them, "How did you do that?" she asks them, "We're the Alphas now." Alice tells her in a strong tone, Jennifer looks at her in shock as Deucalion pulls himself onto his feet, "Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop or I'll kill you myself, I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes." Alice promise her, Jennifer looks at her, "It won't change the color of mine, so allow me." Deucalion steps up and slashes her throat,, Jennifer gags as she took her true form and lay against the ground, the storm outside stops.

Scott pulls out his phone and calls Stiles Alice exhaled and sat next to Derek, "You've been busy." he tells her, Alice smiles and looks at him, "So have you." she tells him, Alice looks over and saw Deucalion wraps his arms round Samantha tightly, "Hey, you okay?" Scott asks Stiles. Scott them looks at Derek, Alice and Matthew, Derek shrugs as Alice laid her head against his shoulder, "Sort of."

~8~8~8~

Deucalion stood in front of Derek, Alice, Scott, and Matthew as Samantha was standing beside him, "My mother told me you ere a man of vision once." Derek eyes Scott and Alice, "We're letting you go to be that man again." Derek tells him.

"But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, because you'll never see us coming." Alice promise him, "Don't worry, now that I'm back from the afterlife, I'll make sure he'll become the man he use to be." Samantha steps in and intertwines his fingers with hers.

Alice looks over had her and nods then they left the distillery.

~8~8~8~

 _I don't when Derek's coming back, part me hopes so, the other part hopes he's okay, somewhere else._

Raphael walks up the stairs and knocks on Scott's door.

 _Our dad looks like he's not going to be leaving her a while; Scott opens the door, relieving him and Alice looking at him. Just because he's staying:_

Scott closes the door in his face; Doesn't mean he's welcome.

~8~8~8~

Scott and Alice walk through the door to the school, Stiles, Alice and I fell it, everyday. Alice looks at her friends, Aiden flirts with Lydia, Ethan walks hand in hand with Danny, Issac and Allison are talking with each other, Matthew walks with his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and she giggles as he whispers into her ear, Stiles walks up behind the two Alphas and swung his arms over their shoulders, they both look at him, smiling at him and walks down the hallway.

Ready for today.


End file.
